The Face of Evil
by The Face of Evil
Summary: This fic comes after the 4rth book, Voldemort's Heir, Harry's true purpose, the real face of magic, world wars, enchantments, traitors, wandless magic, balls, dueling, darkness, sex, madness, poetry everything possible! and of course pure evil
1. 4 Privet Drive

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me (dam!). Etc. The plot and story is original (to the best of my knowledge, where plagiarism is involved credit is given). I am not an evil person; this is mainly an experiment with evil. 

Warning: Later chapters will contain a lot of violence.

The rays of the morning sun filtered in through the lone window in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive. A loud shrill rang through the room as the alarm clock went off. The lone occupant of the room got up with a start.

Another day of pure misery thought Harry Potter, the most famous boy in the Wizarding World. Harry hated the other residents of 4, Privet Drive. The Dursleys, related to Harry by his Aunt Petunia, had been horrible to Harry, ever since his was left at their doorstep fifteen years in the past. They had locked him up in a broom closet for eleven years, and generally abused him. You see, the Dursleys hated all forms of Magic, and therefore Harry who was a constant reminder of the relation. It was only when he started going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, did they start to treat him with some semblance of humanity.

Harry felt around the bedside for his glasses, finding them he put them on and the world came into focus. Only fifteen days until term starts at Hogwarts he thought. Hogwarts! I haven't done any of my homework, he realized suddenly, Snape is going to have field day taking points form Gryffindor. Snape was the nastiest teacher at Hogwarts and held a special loathing for Harry. Gryffindor was one of the three houses in the school, considered by most the best.

A flying brown ball hurdled itself at Harry's window, just managing to fall into the room, through the small slit that was open. 'Pig' exclaimed Harry. Pig belonged to Harry's best (male) friend Ron Weasley.

Harry picked up small owl and placed it on a table, which had some water and food in bowls. The brown owl hooted a thank you and drank some water. Harry took the letter from the leg and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_                  I've got some awful news, so you may want to sit before you read further. Hermione's house was attacked by a group of death eaters trying to convert her to the dark side! _

Oh! My god, thought Harry.

_But, they did not get past the protection spells placed by Dumbledore on the house. So, instead they blew up everything around the house, the street, their car, everything. Hermione and her parents managed to escape by floo powder and the death eaters were chased off by the aurors. I just heard the news from dad. They are trying to find a place to put them; Dumbledore does not want to use the burrow as he says it's not safe enough. It sounds bad Harry; Fudge still refuses to acknowledge the return of You-know-who. It seems You-know-who must is not doing much in __Britain__; therefore Fudge can keep the ministry in check. No, one has actual proof, and those who have seen Voldemort Fudge has had discredited._

_I have to go now; dad is calling a family council. Dumbledore, promised to keep dad up with the latest information, I'll keep owling you._

_Ron._

Harry took out a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Ron, _

_               I can't believe they would attack Hermione. This is all my fault, the only reason they want her is to get to me. I am quite worried about her, Ron. I mean, she must have gone through a lot. Look, I'm worried that they may come after you next. Maybe, you should setup some protection spells around the burrow, I'm sure Dumbledore will agree. Owl me as soon, as you find out more or Hermione. I've sent Hedwig to Sirius, so I don't know when I'll be able to owl both of you next. _

_Take care mate,_

_Harry_

Harry caught the small owl, which was flying in circles around the room. He attached the letter to his leg.

'For Ron' he said to it. The owl hooted and flew out the window. Jesus, Harry thought. It's happening all over again. Just when I got over the death of Cedric… He suddenly had a flashback.

_Kill the spare…_

And then green light. The memory had been giving him nightmares ever since the end of the third task in the Tri-Wizard tournament. 

'If he hadn't taken Cedric with him…'

'NO!' he said aloud. I must not feel guilty. 'All this pain and suffering is because of Voldemort'.

Voldemort, the name caused a surge of hatred to rise in Harry. He had killed his parents when Harry was a baby. The most feared evil wizard, had almost died when he had tried to kill baby Harry. Leaving a scar which distinguished Harry from the crowd. But, now he was back, resurrected using Harry's blood, taken after the third task.

 His thoughts were interrupted by a scream from downstairs…


	2. Hermione's Temporary Location

Fit the usual disclaimer here…

Author Notes: Okay. I intend to update every two or three days, maybe faster if I have some more free time. Please review, since this is my first fan-fic I need help and direction. (Healthy criticism, HEALTHY). 

Chapter 2:

Harry quickly threw on some clothes. (Dudley's castoffs) and ran down to see what was problem. He was shocked at what he saw. Dumbledore and Snape were at the door, trying to calm Aunt Petunia down. He quickly came to their aid.

'It's alright Aunty, they are from my school' he said. 

This did not have the desired effect, instead of calming down, she became even more hysterical. Suddenly, she turned and ran, yelling for her husband Vernon.

Vernon, a huge fat man with a mustache to match came charging up to the front door. He was trying not to show his fear, masking it behind anger. 

'What is your business here?' he snarled at them. 

Dumbledore spoke up. 'My, name is Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Dursley I need to speak to you about very something urgent, can we move to somewhere more private?'

Thinking it over, Vernon, decided that the safer option was to comply. Who knows what this band of weirdoes would do to him? He led Dumbledore into the drawing room, leaving Harry with Professor Snape.

There was an awkward silence, Snape spoke up first.

'Potter, I had no idea you lived with such, such…" he trailed off shaking is head.

'It's alright Professor I'm been living with them fourteen years now, I think I will manage' Harry replied. 

'I'm sure Potter, you have heard from Weasley about Miss. Granger' Snape said, back to his loathing.

'Yes, I just received a letter form him, but he is vague', Harry said.

'Well, the Headmaster feels, I know he has his reasons, that this maybe the safest place for Miss Granger, until the new terms starts', Snape said.

'Hermione! Here! Where is she?' Harry said excited at finally finding our where she was.

'Calm yourself Potter, she is outside in a Ministry Car, and no you cannot go out and meet her yet' Snape said.

'But, professor! Is she alright, is she hurt?' Harry stammered out.

'She's fine, contain your obvious affection for her, I believe the Headmaster is returning' Snape said with a sneer.

Harry blushed slightly, but was angry at the implications that Snape was making out.

'So, it is arranged then Mr. Dursley, Miss. Granger will put up here, you have the payment for her stay, I am sure it will be enough' Dumbledore said with emphasis on enough.

Vernon Dursley just grunted. 

'Harry' Dumbledore said, 'A ministry card will pick both of you on 30th August so you can buy your supplies'

'You, boy' Vernon addressed Harry 'take her case up to the room'.

He took a small suitcase from Snape and went upstairs to put it in his room. He placed it carefully in the corner. He was turning to go back down when he bumped into a disheveled puffy eyed Hermione. 

Before, Harry could say anything; she hugged him tightly and began to cry. Astonished and embarrassed at this awkward embrace, he put an arm around her and tried to comfort her. 

'Hermione, its okay, don't cry please don't cry'.

'Oh! Harry', she wailed 'It was horrible, they were death eaters everywhere, they kept shouting and laughing…' With that she burst into a fresh wave of sobs.

Harry gently took her hand and made her sit on the bed. He sat down next to her.

'Hermione tell me everything that happened…'

She sobbed a little and started.

It was around six in the evening. Hermione looked up from her book 'Advanced Transfiguration for Beginners' and noticed the time. 

'Oh No!' she thought aloud 'I'm late for tea'. She put her books aside and ran down.

'There you are young lady' said Mrs. Granger 'I was just coming up to call you'

'Sorry Mum' she replied sitting down at the table. 'I was doing some school work'.

'That's our Hermione' her father ruffled her haie as he said this. 'The most brilliant girl in the world'

Hermione glowed with pride. 

'Thanks' she said.

'Your welcome' he said with a smile.

The family started to have tea, in what seemed to be a peaceful atmosphere. Suddenly, there was an explosion. The Grangers House rocked, as if caught in an earthquake.

'Oh My God what's happening?' Mrs. Granger exclaimed

Mr. Granger got up and looked out side the window. What he saw would haunt him for life. Several men in black robes and masks, with wands were blowing up everything around the house.

When Hermione got to the window she nearly fainted. Death Eaters her mind screamed. Here, attacking my house. 

A loud amplified voice resounded, 'Hermione Granger, we know you are in there, the Dark Lord wished to speak with you'. 

Hermione's mother's face went white. 

'Hermione, who are these people what do they want?' she quickly stammered.

'Mom, I'll explain later, but they are truly evil men, we have to escape' Hermione replied.

'I'm calling the police' her father said as he picked the phone. 'The line's been cut' he said; panic beginning to enter his voice.

'There must be something we can do' said Mrs. Granger.

Hermione finally got over the initial shock. 

'Mom, Dad, whatever you do don't leave the house, it seems to be protected by some spells that is why they cannot come in' she said quickly.

She was to be proved wrong in the next few moments, the door burst open and five death eaters stepped it.

'Hermione Granger, I presume' said the leader. Hermione screamed, she screamed as never before. Her worst nightmare was coming alive around her and she was powerless to stop it. 

_Crucio…_

She opened her eyes to see her father attack one of the men, before the curse was said. Her father fell down on the ground and his screams of pain sounded into the night. 

'Stop, please stop' Hermione cried. 'I'll do anything'

The man took off the curse. 

'Excellent' said the leader.

'No!' shouted both her parents. 'You will not take her'.

'Try and stop us, muggle filth' the leader sneered.

Suddenly a voice from behind spoke.

'I believe I can do something about that'

It was Dumbledore; he had somehow found out and arrived. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. His face was full of rage, such anger she had never seen. No, wonder he is hailed as the greatest wizard in the world, Hermione thought. He was glowing with power.

The death eaters quailed under his gaze, but were quick to recover. A fight ensued as Aurors poured in behind Dumbledore. Severely beaten, the Death Eaters quickly retreated and aparted off.

Back at Privet Drive, Harry didn't know what to say.

'I'm sorry Hermione, I'm so sorry' he said over and over again, one arm around her, while she rested her head on his shoulder.

'Are you parents alright?' he slowly asked.

Hermione calmed down and answered 'There are fine, Snape gave them both some potions, they are still at the house, trying to get everything fixed up, Dumbledore volunteered to help. They didn't want me there, as they felt it was not safe enough. So they sent me here' 

'Hermione, this is all my fault, Voldemort was trying to get at me through you, maybe we should not be such close friends' he said dejectedly.

'Harry James Potter! This is not your fault! You did not ask for you-know-who to come after you and as for going after me, I make my own choices, I shall not give up our friendship because of some madman. If I ever hear you say or thing like I'll, I'll…" she fumed at him

He shrunk back from her, quite shocked and scared.

"Hurt you very badly!' she finished.

Harry grinned. 

'Thanks Hermione I needed that' he said.

'Don't mention it' her mood improved.

'Now, how about I take you out for lunch, it's nearly lunch time and I doubt the Dursleys will give us much to eat' said Harry.

Hermione nodded 'Okay'.

'Luckily, I converted some Wizarding money, into muggle money, via Hedwig from my account' Harry said as he helped her up.

They moved downstairs.


	3. A day of fun and suprises

CHAPTER 3:

Harry and Hermione reached downstairs to find that the Dursleys had already finished with lunch. Harry went up to his uncle and asked him permission if they could go out.

'And where would you be going? ' he eyed them suspiciously.

'Just, to show Hermione around the neighborhood' Harry replied. 

Vernon went into a deep internal struggle. One part of him, demanded to stop Harry from having any sort of fun. The other wanted him out of the house, with his also abnormal friend. The side that hated magic won.

'You, can go' he snarled, 'but be back before eight', he didn't want the neighbors to get suspicious of this deviation form normal behavior.

Aunt Petunia was already upset over the arrival of Hermione. It took her all day to squelch the rumors that were spreading through the neighborhood. Those ruddy, people in their funny clothes! Who knows what the world must think of us now?

She added to the conversation, 'Don't you expect dinner when you get back!'

'Thanks a lot Aunty' Harry said cheerfully sarcastic, and dashed out of the house quickly before his ears were boxed for 'insolence'. 

The walked down on the pavement and headed for the market. 

'God, Harry I knew you had it bad, but this bad' Hermione shook her head in disgust.

'Its okay, Herm, for the Dursleys this is quite kind' he said.

A rumble of hunger came for Harry's stomach.

'Dam, I missed breakfast' he said, rubbing his stomach.

'Come on, then we better get something to eat' said Hermione and pulled him into the nearest McDonalds.

Several Burgers, french-fries and colas later, the duo walked around Privet Drive. 

'There is the park I told you' said Harry pointing to a beautiful green area, with benches and a pike path. They found a nice place to sit and lay down on the grass.

'Harry' Hermione said breaking the silence.

'Yes?' replied Harry.

'Do you ever think about the future?' she asked.

'Actually quite often' he replied. 'Why, what's bothering you?'

'Well, three years from, all of us, you, me, Ron will leave Hogwarts and go our separate ways, what then?' Hermione asked in a small choked voice.

'Hermione, it's okay, we will always be the best of friends, and it's not necessary we will  go our separate ways' Harry replied, looking at Hermione. She looks so vulnerable, so delicate he thought. 

'But, with Voldemort around who knows when…' she trailed of.

'Don't talk like that, Hermione, we will always be together' he held her hand as he said this. Suddenly aware of how beautiful she had become over the summer.

'You mean it Harry' she said.

'Yes, Hermione I do' he whispered back. 

Hermione bit her lip and this. She had over the fourth year developed quite a crush on Harry. But, he was so involved with the Tri-Wizard tournament that she didn't want to disturb him. Oh! Harry, you don't know how much I needed you say that, he thought.

'So, what are you thinking of, Krum perhaps, did you take up on his offer?' he asked, trying to lift her spirits.

Hermione was pulled back into reality. 'Victor Krum! Harry for heaven sakes he just a good friend, it was not like we expressed our undying love for each other or anything, we just went to one ball!, no I did not go to Bulgaria after him!'

'Sheesh, Calm down, calm down', Harry said astonished, 'There's no need to get so touchy'

'Sorry, Harry, I'm just sick of people trying to put me and Victor in a relationship' she said.

Ron, thought Harry, remembering how badly he reacted when Victor Krum the famous Bulgarian seeker took Hermione to the ball in their fourth year.  I can't believe the changes Hermione has gone through, she's matured, and physically that is. She was always mentally mature, too mature he chuckled. 

'What are you laughing at' said Hermione, desperately worried that Harry thought she was in love with Victor. 

'Oh, no nothing just remembering Ron' he quick said.

'Dear God! We forgot to owl Ron, he is going to be so angry, with us' Hermione realized with a start.

'Don't worry, we can send him one tonight' Harry said calming Hermione.

'Come, on Lazy lets move around, I want to see this Ms. Figg you used to keep talking about!' Hermione said as she jumped up.

He got a full body view of her as she moved ahead. Dam, Potter what the hell are you thinking, this is Hermione, the same Hermione who is your best friend. You can't lust after your best friend! Can you? Thoughts raced through his mind as he got up to follow.

'Okay, okay' he yelled to her 'Wait up!'

She waited until he caught up to her.

'Look as long as we don't have to talk to her' Harry said dreading to spoil the entire day with stories of Ms. Figg's various cats.

'Fine' said Hermione 'We can just scout out her house and try to get a glimpse' clearly unimpressed with Harry's social skills.

As they turned the corner to Ms. Figg's house, they saw a large black dog enter it through a flap in the doorway. 

'Hermione, did you see I what I just saw' Harry exclaimed.

They said it together 'Sirius!'

'But, what is he doing here, at your old baby sitter's house' said Hermione, taken back at the turn of events. 

'Ms. Figg, Ms Figg' thought Harry aloud, then realization dawned. 'Arabella Figg!'

'Who?' said Hermione.

'Arabella Figg, Dumbledore mentioned her name as a warrior for the light side after the third task!' said Harry excited at his new discovery.

'I get what you mean, she was sent here to ensure your safety' said Hermione 'It all fits!'

They ran up to the house and rang the door bell. The door opened, but instead of an old coot, they were staring at a young woman in her early thirties, smiling down at them. 

'Ah! Harry, I'm so glad you came, and I see you brought your girl friend along' she said with a wink.

They both blushed a deep shade of red. 

'Ms Figg' Harry said astonished 'what happened to you?' 

'Two days of extensive plastic surgery' she replied.

Hermione and Harry just stared.

'Just joking you two, this is how I really look, the old bat was an illusion charm to fool the neighbors, and you Harry' she said with a grin. 'Well stop opening and closing your mouths like goldfish and come in' 

Snapping out of the shock, they walked into Ms. Figg's house. 

'The guests of honor have finally arrived' she called out.

As they went into the living room, they caught sight of the gathering. There were four people in all, huddled in a discussion. When Harry and Hermione entered they looked up.

'Sirius!' Harry exclaimed. Charging to hug his godfather. 'I missed you so much'.

'Professor Lupin, you're here too! ' Hermione exclaimed.

'Not Professor, Hermione, call me Moony that's what my friends address me as' he said with a grin.

'Em, fellas, I believe introductions are in order' spoke up one of the two other men in the room.

'Oh! Sorry' said Sirius, disentangling Harry from himself. 

'This Harry is Jason Andrews' Sirius pointed to a tall man, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was in his twenties and was quite handsome.

'And, this' pointing to the second man 'Is, Sam Jones'. Jones, was barely twenty, his young brown eyes sparkled at both Harry and Hermione. He ran a hand through his brown hair. 

'Jason, Sam', let me introduce 'Harry Potter and Hermione Granger'.

'Pleased to finally meet both of you' they said in unison.

Sam leaned over to Hermione and whispered 'I'm so glad you chose him, over Krum, I think he is much more suitable, don't you'.

Hermione once again blushed crimson. Harry having heard this stuttered "Hermione's not my GIRLFRIEND'.

'Well, she is a girl and your friend' joked Sirius.

Harry looked at Sirius with a I will kill you soon look and said 'You know what I mean'. 

'Sure, dear sure' winked Ms. Figg. 'That's what they all say'.

Harry blushed again. Hermione remained surprisingly quite throughout the discussion.

'Aw, you guys, just pulling your legs, Sirius here told us all about the Skeeter woman' laughed Jason.

Rita Skeeter, thought Harry. I must ask what Hermione did with her, but later. 

'What are all of you guys doing here?' Harry ventured.

'Well, Harry dear, I thought that was obvious' said Mrs. Figg.

Author Notes: Right third chapter up! I'm on a roll!

Thank you all for reviewing.

Someone: Thanks, for the compliment! Here's chap 3!


	4. Dinner and Voldemort

Author Notes: Another Chapter is going up. Right now 20 points to who can guess where I got the Sir names for the two new Aurors in the previous Chapter! Going ahead, I'm not very good at writing sexual content, so be-warned I take inspiration from various authors (non HP), who are more 'professional about it'. Let us continue…

CHAPTER 4

'Voldemort has been hitting very specific targets, concentrating his power at one or two places, for maximum effect' said Sirius.

'Dumbledore's worried that he may try a full scale siege on 4 Privet Drive. So, we were sent in to keep a watch on you both' said Lupin, ruffling Harry's hair.

'Oh!' said Harry and Hermione together. 

'But, I wouldn't worry about it, you two, Harry dear just don't wander off too far from Privet Drive, okay' said Ms Figg.

'Okay', Harry said grudgingly, his new found freedom suddenly curbed

'Guys, I'm afraid Sam and I, have to report in' said Jason. 'See you tomorrow'.

'Lucky lot! We get stuck with the paper work!' said Sam.

The group nodded and after quick good bye's both of them left via floo powder to the ministry. 

'Come on you lot, dinner is ready' called Ms. Figg.

The entire group led by Ms Figg, marched into the dinning hall. Dinner conversation centered on Harry's tasks, Voldemort and more pleasantly Sirius's childhood.

'You know Harry, Sirius here had a huge crush on Prof. McGonagall' said Ms. Figg.

Lupin snickered. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

'I did not!' said Sirius. 'Arabella, why would you say such things!'

'Now, now, Padfoot, settle down, it was just a school boy crush' said Lupin.

'School Boy crush!' laughed Ms. Fig, 'He practically followed her everywhere!'

'Please tell me Sirius, this isn't true, is it?' asked Harry.

Sirius just blushed.

'It's true then, how could you!' said Harry horrified.

'Well, I was young and impressionable in my first year, and she was quite striking at that time' said Sirius indignantly.

'Young and Impressionable' said Ms. Figg 'as if'.

'I think it's sweet' spoke up Hermione.

'Thank you, Hermione, you're my temporary new best friend' said Sirius, shifting his chair away from Harry and closer to her. 

'Oh! Come of it you' said Lupin. 'Dam! Harry, you better make a move, it's almost 8'o clock!'

'We'll be late!' exclaimed Harry. He and Hermione quickly hugged their goodbyes and ran out of the house, towards 4 Privet Drive. The made it a few minutes before eight. 

They rang the door bell and Dudley opened the door. As soon as he saw Hermione, he was paralyzed. It was love at first sight. Astonished what a beautiful girl like her was doing with Harry, he let them in without a word.

'You boy, take your Ruddy friend and stay in you room' shouted Vernon from the living room.

Harry and Hermione left a very shaken Dudley downstairs and climbed up to their mutual room. The moment the entered, Harry fell on the floor laughing, while Hermione giggled.

'Did you see the look he gave you Hermione!' said Harry rolling on the floor laughing 'I think he's got a crush on you!'

'Stop it Harry, he's repulsive!' said Hermione 'I've never seen someone so fat it my life; you weren't exaggerating when you said he was the size of a young killer whale!'

'Sorry, Hermione, but you have to admit this has potential' Harry said, his eyes gleaming.

'Forget, it Harry, lets owl Ron' said Hermione 'Hedwig is back'.

'Hedwig' Harry said with a smile 'I've missed you'. Hedwig hooted, and nipped his finger affectionately. 

'No letter?' said Hermione

'Naw, I think Sirius knew that he would meet me soon' replied Harry. 'Anyway let's write to Ron'.

They both sat down and wrote Ron a long parchment, giving the entire details of the attack, Hermione's arrival and what they did that day. Obviously, they left out the part about their new undeclared feelings for each other. Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, and with a hoot she was off to the burrow. 

'Okay, that is out of the way, what do you want to do now' said Harry.

'Harry, I'm tired out! I think I better go to sleep' said Hermione.

'Sorry, I should have realized it, you can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor' said Harry.

Hermione was about to protest, but Harry stopped her 'its okay, Herm, you've got a lot to recover from'. Hermione sighed, she knew she could not win the battle and gave up.

They changed by taking turns to go out, and settled down for the night.

'Good Harry' said Hermione with a yawn.

'Good Night, Herm' said Harry,

Both tried, they fell asleep almost immediately.

_Far from __Privet Drive__, in a remote castle somewhere it __Scotland__._

_The dark wizard Lord Voldemort sat on his throne. His pet snake Nagini beside on his right and a staff shaped like a snake in his left arm. _

_A man walks into his presence, and kneels _

_'My Lord, you summoned me' said Lucius Malfoy. The head of the Pure blood Malfoy clan, a powerful follower of the Dark Lord._

_'Malfoy, It is time, tell me where are my heirs, they should be old enough now' said Lord Voldemort, he voice snake like._

_'My Lord, of the three heirs only one remains, the other two were never born. Their mothers were killed before they could give birth' said a now quaking Malfoy._

_'They died, in my service then' said Voldemort._

_'Yes, My Lord, with your name on their lips' said Malfoy._

_'It was your duty to protect them both, Malfoy' said Voldemort._

_'I am sorry' My Lord I failed' said Malfoy._

_Crucio_

_Malfoy tried not to scream, I can take this he thought. A few seconds later his screams shattered the silence of the night. After a minute, which seemed like hours to Malfoy. Voldemort stopped._

_'Who is the remaining heir' said Voldemort._

_'My, Lord only the Lestranges knew' replied Luscious._

_'Then it is time, we freed my greatest followers' said Voldemort._

_'Understood Sire, I will inform the dementors immediately' said Malfoy._

_'Leave me! I must plan' said Voldemort._

_'As you wish, My Lord' he bowed himself out._

_'Potter' he screamed. _

_'You will not last long now…'_

The next day, Harry Potter, woke with a jump, his scar was burning. The connection between him and Voldemort was back. 

Okay Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer, and more 'Vivid'.

Thanks to all those who reviewed.


	5. Of love and kisses

CHAPTER 5

Ron Weasley was bored. The entire summer vacations had passed in a blur. Fred and George were up to their make shift lab making new types of jokes for there upcoming 'Joke Shop'. It seems some nutter had decided to invest in their venture.  But, currently he was very worried about Hermione. Ever since, the Yule Ball in the fourth year, he had managed to confess to himself that he was jealous of Victor Krum and was madly in love with Hermione.

He was in the middle of a fantasy which involved Hermione and a bar of soap, when Hedwig, came flying through the window. 

Finally! Ron thought as he jumped and took the letter from her leg. Hedwig perched up on Ron's owl perch. Mrs. Weasley had sent the Pig out to deliver some mail. He quickly opened the letter and read through the details. 

When he came upon the fact that Harry and Hermione were living together, he felt a pang of jealousy. Well, much more than just a pang of jealousy.

'Why does everything good have to happen to him' he thought aloud.

'Why does everything bad have to happen to him' a small voice in his head replied.

Putting these thoughts aside he finished reading the letter. Thank God she is safe he thought. If something had happened, if she had been hurt… A rage of pure hatred rocked through his body. The ferocity of the emotion shocked him; he didn't realize he was capable of such deep feeling.

'Must be because of love' he muttered. He took out a fresh parchment and began to write a reply. Being careful as he knew Hermione would probably read his mail to Harry also.

Back at Privet Drive.

Harry felt someone shaking him awake.

'Mimble wimble' 'go away you freak'

At this he received a shark kick on his side. He bolted awake.

'Hermione!' he said shocked. Then the events of the previous day returned to him.

'That's for calling me a freak!' she replied with a smirk on her face.

God she looks beautiful in the morning, Harry thought as he put on his glasses.

'You were rolling around on the floor and clutching your scar!' she said with a worried voice. 'Not another dream?' 

Harry sighed, he didn't want to make her worry or frighten her, but he did not want to hide any thing from her either. He narrated the entire tale to Hermione.

Hermione sat down on the bed. 

'Harry, this is not good' she said clearly worried 'if Voldemort has a grow-up heir, he can add the power of his heir to his; there are a few branches of the Dark Arts that deal solely with the use of heirs'

The full impact of what Hermione said finally hit him. 

'Jesus, if his power is magnified he would be unstoppable' he stammered out.

'We have to tell Dumbledore immediately' Hermione said.

'We will have to wait until Hedwig gets back from Ron's' he said solemnly.

Suddenly Hermione broke down. She hugged him and refused to let go.

'I'm so scared Harry, I don't want anything to happen to any of us, and now with Voldemort rising so fast, the end might be near' she started sobbing hysterically on his shoulders.

Harry inwardly groaned, I think I've fallen in love with her. This feels good just holding her in my arms. He was snapped back to reality as Hermione was hysterically sobbing and rambling on about how they might die and Dumbledore was getting old and that they were just kids. He knew he had to do something desperate. Okay he thought how do you handle extreme hysterical cases, you either slap them or kiss them. I can't slap her, so…

He put her face to his and kissed her hard, forcing her to keep quite. When he withdrew her hand came up and gave him a slap across the face. 

Christ! What did I just do, he thought. I kissed Hermione on the lips. I took advantage of her situation and kissed her! The fact that she was hysterical didn't seem to occur to him at that point. He just got up, muttered a hast 'Sorry' and fled from the room, going down to make breakfast.

Hermione didn't know what was happening when Harry kissed her, she was still in shock when out of reflex she slapped him. He then suddenly apologized and ran out of the room. She wanted to stop him, and say it was alright, but the words never came out of her mouth.

Hermione she said to her self. You are stupid, stupid, stupid. All your dreams and fantasies were just coming true, and you threw them away. Will Harry ever forgive me? she thought bitterly. Oh! What do I do? She decided against going down, no need to embarrass herself and Harry in front of the Dursleys.

Downstairs Harry was making breakfast under the watchful eye of his Aunt. She kept criticizing whatever he did.

Vernon and Dudley were sitting in the dining room. 

'I'm hungry!' Dudley shouted.

'Petunia, tell that boy to hurry up! Dudley's hungry' Vernon yelled into the kitchen.

'I'm making the waffles as fast as I can' Harry retorted

(Authors note: I've always wanted to learn how to make Pancakes and Waffles from scratch, mmm)

Petunia went into the dinning room leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. He quickly whipped up a batch of five thick dripping waffles and placed them on the table. 

'That's not enough' said Dudley.

'Boy, you know Dudley eats at least ten waffles, lazy lout, go and finish the job' Vernon roared.

Harry went grumbling back into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Hermione had bathed and was coming down for breakfast. She wore peddle-pusher pants, floaters and a t-shirt that draped down highlighting her curves. When she entered the dining room, she saw Dudley shoveling in the pancakes like a hog. When he looked up and saw her, she gave him the best you-are-disgusting look she could muster. Dudley suddenly lost his appetite. 

Just then Harry came in and put the next batch of waffles on the table. 'Here are the rest of the waffles Dudley' he said trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

Dudley quickly said that he had his fill and offered the waffles to Hermione and Harry.

'What happened my little dudders!' squeaked Aunt Petunia. 'Are you sick?'

At that moment Dudley wanted to kill his mother. Hermione was trying to hold back the waves of laughter that threatened to engulf her. Dudley, got up with as much dignity he could and left the table heading towards his room, Petunia running behind. 

'Well, you two eat up quickly, and boy after you have finished the dishes you have chores to finish!' Vernon exclaimed.

Under the stare of Vernon Dursley, the two quietly ate their breakfast. Hermione trying to eye Harry and Harry trying to avoid her gaze. He felt horribly guilty. Would she ever talk to him again? He wondered as he finished his waffle, and went to his room. Leaving Hermione to finish her breakfast alone. 

He got out of the shower and put a towel around himself, headed towards his room to change. As he turned the corner, a hand grabbed out and pulled him into the room.

Hermione was upset; Harry refused to look at her at the table. She tried to look upset, but the antics of Dudley kept her giggling inside. She felt her stomach fall when Harry left her without a word. I've got to talk to him some how. She grinned as a plan developed in her mind.

Hermione grabbed him, and kissed for all she was worth. After the initial shock, Harry kissed back, placing his arms around her waist. Unfortunately, for Harry these were the same hands that were holding up his bath towel. The towel without any support fell neatly on the ground. 

Author Notes: 

Sorry for the embarrassing cliffhanger and the short chapter, but the next chapter will be rather long, so a break for my poor tired typing fingers. Oh yeah, and all those who review and want mail updates when chapters are added put this at the end of the review

"=:)="

Thank you to all who reviewed.

Someone (kutekitty10@hotmail.com): Thank you very much.

dragon_eyes102@hotmail.com (): Thanks for the compliment. I will.


	6. Azkaban

Author Notes: I'm shifting this fic from action/adventure to romance. Review please! 

When they withdrew from their passionate kiss, they both realized the state of affairs. 

One look, and Harry was hiding behind the bed and Hermione ran out the room giggling like mad. 

This is so, so embarrassing Harry thought. Then the effect of the kiss sunk in. Wow! Hermione kissed me, she actually kissed me! Harry at that time was on cloud numero nine. I loved her ever since we met, he realized. Year after year, we knew were meant to be, yet I did not notice.

Hermione, rushed out of the house and into the yard, she lay back against the wall, trying to stop laughing. Poor Harry, I had no idea, bath towel and all. Then for the first time in days she smiled, a truly happy smile that went from one end of her face to the other. I love him more than life itself.

Meanwhile, Harry had got a list of chores to do, he groaned as he looked at the paper:

_1) __Take out the trash_

_2) __Clean the house_

_3) __Remove the weeds from the garden._

_4) __Get the groceries._

He was looking forward to having a talk with Hermione, especially after what happened this morning. He then, caught a glimpse of her in the garden. Well, he thought, no need to do the chores in the given order. He proceeded to the garden. In all this time, the letter to Dumbledore remained forgotten.

Meanwhile at a prison facility known as Azkaban.

Two figures in black robes approached its rocky borders. 

'Is this the way' said Malfoy.

'Yes, Sir I am sure' replied the other.

'You have done well Marcus Flint' Malfoy replied.

The ex-slytherin quiditch captain looked up with pride.

'Wait here, I will enter the cave' Malfoy said, as he got of the boat and into the gaping hold in the rocks.

A sudden cold washed over him, his past quickly began to engulf him. He took out an amulet and raised his hand; the world came back into focus. 

As long as I have this amulet, the dementors will not harm me he thought. I'm glad my master decided to keep a password system with these foul creatures.

He went forward, and was greeted (not verbally) by three dementors. 

'I am a humble servant of the Dark Lord, I have been sent to free his followers' he told them, showing the amulet.

They nodded and started moving upward in the direction of the cells. Malfoy followed, closely, maximum security area, no human guard dares venture into this place, he thought with some comfort. They arrived at the cell blocks.

_Sonorous…_

His voice was amplified. 

'Listen to me, the Dark Lord has risen again, he wishes his most faithful followers to join him' Malfoy shouted.

A huge cheer went through the cells. One by one the dementors opened the cells that Malfoy indicated, the followers one by one, came out. Dazed, unable to stand or speak. The dance of nightmares had damaged them too much. Once they all had been collected, Malfoy led the able and magiced the disabled, to the boat, which had been stealthily increased in size while maintaining its small body. 

Marcus helped them one by one into the boat. He stared at them with reverence; these were the martyrs of his cause, the true believers. One day he would be like them, and prove his loyalty to the dark lord.

The boat loaded, they moved swiftly into the night.

Back to Privet Drive…

Harry was kissing Hermione, who still against the wall. Just moments ago…

'Hermione", Harry said approaching her.

'Sh! Harry don't speak' she said as she drew him towards herself.

The kiss was like heaven, they could battle against the world, love had truly blossomed where it should have. Hermione remembered an old song and began to sing.

Words cannot express my love for you,

you are my dream my angel,

you are me,

and I am you,

Harry realized which song she was singing, and joined in. 

My life I lay in your hands,

my heart already yours,

what more can I give to you,

my love,

Hermione, grabs him (she does like grabbing) and they start dancing.

Hermione:

When darkness lays its eyes,

and should fall on you,

I will be there by your side,

I will see it through,

Harry:

When darkness falls,

I will protect you,

our love is pure,

trust is the true power.

Hermione: 

No one can break us apart,

for we are one and the same,

not knowing when one ends,

and the other begins,

Harry:

Our past, present, future is one,

our live entwined together,

forming a unbreakable bond,

that shall hold us through the storm,

Hermione:

I care not for the storm,

when you are with me,

let the storm rage,

it shall be quelled by our love,

Harry:

You my heart, you are my soul,

I promise you my world, 

Hermione:

And I promise you mine....

(Author's Note: Yes, I know there is no such song. But I wrote it to fit the occasion)

They kept on dancing, without music, lost in there own world for the next half an hour or so. 

Then Harry tripped over a rake and fell on the ground.

'Ouch!' he exclaimed.

'Harry, you okay?' Hermione rushed to his side.

'Yeah, I think so' he replied rubbing his head.

'Gosh! Hermione, time has flown! I better finish my chores' he quickly said getting up.

'I'll help' Hermione added.

'The letter, to Dumbledore, quick you write it and send it off' said Harry 'I'll quickly finish these chores'

With that he raised his sleeves and attacked the garden for all he was worth. Hermione, rushed upstairs, and started to write the letter to Dumbledore. An owl flew in. Hermione looked up, puzzled at who would send them an owl. 

The owl placed a copy of the Daily Prophet onto the table and held out for money. Hermione quickly took out some Knuts and gave it to the owl from her purse.  The owl hooted and left.

She picked up the paper, 'I'm glad I keep some wizard money with me! I totally forgot my subscription to the Daily Prophet'.

The headline stared at her.

"Prison Escape at Azkaban"

She sucked in some air and read on.

_Just in, Azkaban considered the most secure wizard prison was broken into, five minutes ago. A number of convicts from the maximum security part of the prison vanished into thin air. The ministry will not declare the names of the prisoners who have escaped. All this midst rumors that the Dark Lord has risen again. Azkaban the centre of the wizarding justice system, houses the most hardcore wizard criminals. Currently the Dark creatures, the Dementors, those foul beings who suck all life out of the air guard the prison. The minister of magic was unavailable for comment. We will bring you more of this story as events unfurl. As the Prophet was going to the presses, the Ministry of Magic has announced a press conference later today. We hope the Ministry will not make a botch of this as they did in the Sirius Black affair._

Hermione looked at the paper again, only one thought ran through her mind. This could have been prevented…

A castle in Scotland

Lord Voldemort was pleased. Only two out the entire lot, saved from Azkaban had any permanent damage done. The dementors knew he would be back and were light on his followers. 

Malfoy walked into the chamber and kneeled,

'My Lord' he said.

'Speak' said Voldemort with a wave of his hand.

'I bring excellent news' Malfoy dared to elongate the conversation, due to his recent success he could get away with it.

Crucio…

Then again maybe not, the thought flashed through his mind as the pain of all three realms engulfed him. Lord Voldemort stopped after thirty seconds.

'What news' Voldemort finally asked.

'My Lord, we know who your heir is' Malfoy said.

'Excellent, tell me what is his name…" Voldemort asked jubilantly.

'His name is …' 

Cliff Cliff Cliff, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH (note to my self evil laugh needs practice)

Okay people, please review. A man does his work on food. An author does his work on reviews (I'm STRAVED). 

Thank you for all those who have already reviewed (Tasty). 

From the next chapter, the evil in this fic will start ebbing out.


	7. Regret, the heir and London

The Seventh Chapter is being held Hostage. 

Nhahahahahah HHAHAHAHAHAH heeehhhaaa (Practiced Evil Laugh)

Ransom Demand: More Reviews.

Please, pretty please (with sugar and a cherry on top)

OKAY EVERYONE I GOT SOME REVIEWS THEREFORE I PRESENT ---

CHAPTER 7

'--------------' finished Malfoy.

'Excellent' said Voldemort thinking aloud 'It amazes even me sometimes how fate helps us in our cause'

'I want complete information about my heir' said Lord Voldemort 'We must prepare to convert'

Back to Privet Drive.

Hermione ran down to show the story to Harry. She didn't notice Hedwig fly in through the window. Harry had finished with the garden work by then. He had weeded the garden a few days back, so there was not much to do. He bumped into Hermione as he was taking out the trash.

'Herm, what happened?' he asked concerned 'You are hyperventilating"

'Read this' she shoved the newspaper into Harry's hands.

His eyes widened as he read through the main story.

'Oh! My God, Herm, we could have prevented this!' said Harry in a weak voice.

The both sat down on the grass, too stunned to speak. Hermione being the more mature one finally spoke "No, Harry we couldn't Hedwig was not here, more over this was done a few hours after we had woken up, I doubt if this could have been prevented'.

Slowly, Harry grasped the situation. 'You're right Herm, but we can prevent the rise of Voldemort's heir'

Hermione nodded her head and they rushed back up to their room. 

'Hedwig', Harry cried 'You're back!'

Hedwig gave a happy hoot and stuck out her leg. Harry removed the letter that was there. 

'It's from Ron' he informed a curious Hermione.

_Dear Hermione and Harry,_

_Christ! I hope your alright Herm, those bloody death eaters one day they will get what they deserve! Harry, please take good care of Hermione and of yourself, you are probably their number one target. Dumbledore has put a vast array of protection spells around the burrow, but they only work for Weasley blood relatives, so it's useless for both of you to come here. Dam it!_

_                                Harry, has your scar shown any activity?, it might give us a sign to what's going on around here. Voldemort is trying to lie low, only attacking a few places at a time. The ministry is in chaos, dad figures that if Fudge doesn't do something soon he might have a rebellion on his hands. Hedwig seems anxious to go, so I I'll finish this letter here._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Harry thought this isn't how Ron usually writes. There is no warmth in the letter; it's as if he's rushing through it. Then again he was probably pressed for time.

'Poor, Ron' said Hermione 'He must be so worried'. Here Harry you write to Ron explaining the dream you had and I'll write to Dumbledore. The duo began their tasks and in half an hour they were both finished. Harry neglected to inform Ron about their new relationship. Harry attached the letters to Hedwig's leg.

'This one is for Dumbledore, and this one for Ron, give Dumbledore his first, ok?' he told her.

She hooted a yes, and flew off through the window. 

'Well' said Hermione 'We've done what we could do'.

The rest of the day past uneventfully, except of course the usual Harry bashing by the Dursleys. Dudley however was exceptionally quiet and well behaved, sticking to his room all day. The next day the replies from Dumbledore (Via school owl) and Ron (Hedwig) arrived. So, did the Daily Prophet.

Hermione and Harry read the letters together.

_Mr. Potter,_

_                 I am glad you have notified me of your dream. This is a crucial piece to the puzzle of what Voldemort's plans are. The Ministry car will pick __Miss.__ Granger and you at __11:00 am__ sharp. Please keep me informed if you see anything else._

_Yours truly,_

_Dumbledore _

'He hasn't put his qualifications at the end, the way he usually does' said Hermione.

'Maybe not in personal letters' Harry ventured. 'Lets open Ron's'

_Dear Harry,_

_                  This is quite bad. Now not only we have to deal with you-know-who, but also his heir. His heir must be quite powerful by now. I wonder if the heir was at Hogwarts at some point, Dumbledore should know! Have you heard about the incident at Azkaban? Dad says only and all of you-know-who's supporters were freed. Fudge is trying to cover up the incident. Now, with his fanatic army back I don't know what will happen. Just take care of Hermione, ok. Tell her I said hi._

_Ron_

This sounds like the old Ron Harry thought. 

Hermione then opened the daily prophet.

"Azkaban Prison Escape"

_"Today at the Ministry held press conference, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge took questions, the transcript of the session is given…_

_Reporter: Minister, Why won't the government release the names of the escapees?_

_MM: That should be obvious, we want to be one hundred percent sure of who is in and who is out. Ministry resources should not be wasted on finding people already caught. A list will be given to the public in due course._

_Reporter: Minister, Has the Ministry any theories on how prisoners escaped?_

_MM: We believe that the entire escapade was orchestrated and masterminded by none other than Sirius Black. He is the only one to have escaped from Azkaban; he used the same route to take out the other prisoners._

_Reporter: Minister, Do you expect any more escapes?_

_MM: No! We have discovered the escape route used and have sealed it._

_Reporter: What about the rumor that You-know-who has returned?_

_MM: Lies, that rumor is being spread by Sirius Black and other death eaters to create panic in our society._

_Reporter: But, Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore believes other wise?_

_MM: I have great respect for the Headmaster. But at his age people are known to hallucinate or make rash decision. The man employed a werewolf as a teacher for Christ sakes!  No more questions, that's enough I have work to do._

_The Minister of Magic at this point walked off from the conference. Questions remain unanswered, has the Dark Lord returned? is this the work of Sirius Black the mass murderer? and why is the Ministry keeping quiet on the names of the people escaped. The Ministry better answer these questions soon, the public grows impatient._

'I'm sorry, Harry' said Hermione.

'Why! Why do they have to blame Sirius for everything when he is innocent?' Harry raged 'That pathetic excuse for a man Fudge! No wonder the Ministry is not releasing the names; everyone will realize that Voldemort is back!'

'Harry, calm down' said Hermione 'Fudge is not worth it!'

Harry counted till ten.

'You're right Herm' said Harry through ragged breath.

'Ron is right we must find out who is Voldemort's Heir' said Hermione 'Lets try to logically analyze this' 

'Okay first, Gender' said Harry managing to control his anger.

'No real indication, it could be either Male/Female' said Hermione.

'Studied at Hogwarts?' asked Harry.

'Most probably, since the heir was born in Britain' said Hermione.

'But, why would he go to Hogwarts, being Voldemort's heir, with Dumbledore as the headmaster' thought Harry aloud.

'From, the conversation you saw in your dream, I bet that the heir and his/her guardian did not and do not know who he/she is' said Hermione.

'You're probably right, Herm' said Harry.

'House: Slytherin of course' said Hermione.

'But, Voldemort's heir would have to be a parsel mouth!' said Harry

'That's the problem apart from you and Voldemort, no other person is known to exist who can speak Parseltongue' said Hermione.

'Maybe the heir hid the ability! Remember when I was found to be a Parselmouth everyone thought I was a dark wizard, maybe they kept quiet about it' said Harry, with look of triumph on his face.

'I think you are right Harry' said Hermione.

'Let's check the list'

_The Heir of Voldemort_

_1) __Studied at Hogwarts_

_2) __Was in Slytherin_

_3) __A secret Parselmouth_

_4) __Natural Ability to do dark arts._

'That covers the entire Slytherin alumina' said Hermione 'If we only had more to go on with'

Harry sighed; this was not going to be easy. Time flew quickly in Privet drive. Harry and Hermione spent most of their time necking in the park (behind the trees) or with Ms. Figg and the gang. They both knew that they had found their soul mates and were completely lost in each other. Hermione spent a lot of time trying to avoid Dudley who had taken to stalking her around the house. Soon 30 August arrived.__

'Harry the Ministry car has arrived' yelled Hermione.

Harry dragged his trunk down, along with Hermione's suitcase. Vernon had left the house on business; Petunia was hiding in drawing room along with Dudley. The ministry official magiced the trunk into the car.

Harry and Hermione, shouted goodbyes and half hearted thank yous as they left Privet Drive for Diagon Alley, London. The Ministry car dropped them off in front of the leaky cauldron. Harry thanked the driver who winked at him before moving off. They took rooms at the inn, and Tom the innkeeper took up their luggage.

'Hermione' Harry just realized 'Where is your school trunk?' 

'Oh! It's at the burrow, Mr. Weasley said he would put it on the train for me' Hermione replied.

They sat in the lounge sipping Butterbeer. 

'What happened to the Skeeter woman' Harry replied 'I totally forgot to ask you'

'Oh, Rita, well I was getting bored so I gave her the ability to speak while in her beetle form' said Hermione 'We became the best of friends, and after making her promise not to slander I set her free' 

'Then why hasn't she written any articles' asked a curious Harry.

'Simple, she's taken a vacation. In fact she should be back within the week' Hermione answered.

'I still don't trust her, Herm' sighed Harry.

'You worry too much, we can still black mail her for being unregistered…" she said with an evil smile most unbecoming of her. It had the desired effect. Harry chuckled and his spirits lifted. 

'Come on' he said 'We have to buy our school supplies'.

They moved out of the Leaky Caldron and went through the barrier into Diagon Alley.

As usual there was a huge rush, mainly Hogwarts students trying to buy their school supplies. Hermione and Harry walked through the crowd holding hands. 

'Right, where should we go first?' said Hermione.

'General Supplies' said Harry 'Let's finish the small stuff, other wise we would have to lug the major stuff around for a long time'

First they stopped at Gringotts, the wizarding bank. They then went through the maze of by lanes, stopping now and then to pickup what they needed. Hermione had to drag Harry away from window shopping at 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' ('Aw Herm just a few more minutes'). After a quick visit to 'Madam Hivre's Robes for All Seasons', they were of to 'Flourish and Blotts' the famous book store. 

'I don't have to get any books Harry, I bought the entire set before the summer vacations' said Hermione.

Harry sighed, Hermione was a book addict. He wondered if there were Rehabilitation Centers for people like her.

'Right lets see, what do you need?' said the man behind the counter. 'Hogwarts Grade 5?'

'Yes' replied Harry.

The man took Harry's list and began pilling up books on the counter.

_1) __The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk_

_2) __Transfiguration Made Easy, Grade 5 by R. T. Morph_

_3) __Potions for Dummies, Grade 5 by M. Bottleneck._

_4) __1001 Herbs and their uses, Grade 5 by F. P. Leaf._

_5) __Divination for the masses L. Mist._

_6) __Defense – A dark arts saga – by J. K Rowlings_

_7) __The Monster Book of Monster (Low biting edition) b y .D.A Vamp_

Harry paid for the books and they left the bookstore. As they were moving outside, Harry bumped into someone.

'Watch it!' the person shouted.

Harry turned to apologize.

'Malfoy (Draco)' he said.

'Well, if it isn't Potter and his mud-blood girlfriend, shame on you Potter I hear you've been sleeping with her' Draco sneered at them.

'Shut it Malfoy' said Harry tersely.

'Better a mud-blood than a robe kissing scum like a Malfoy' retorted a very angry Hermione.

Both Harry and Draco were taken aback; they didn't expect Hermione to say something like that. 

Draco quickly recovered 'What did you say?' he asked threateningly.

'I said, better a mud-blood than a…' 

Draco lunged at Hermione, but was intercepted by Harry. There was a large cloud of dust on the ground where the two boys were trying to punch each other out. Oh! No, thought Hermione trying to separate the two. Suddenly, two very large hands picked the two up. Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts had arrived. He put Draco down first.

'You be off now, ye here' he told Draco.

'My father…' he sputtered.

'Ain't, at this here moment' replied Hagrid.

Realizing the Half-Giant was right Draco slinked off. 'You'll meet your end soon, Potter just like your parents'.

Before Harry could react Draco was out of sight. Hagrid put Harry down.

'I'm ashamed of ye, what ye doin' fightin in the streets, with a Malfoy at that' Hagrid said spitting the name Malfoy out.

'Harry was only protecting me Hagrid' Hermione said in a small voice.

'Oh Very well, bu't keep out o'trouble' Hagrid finally said 'I've go t' go, business in knock turn alle'y'.

Hagrid quickly left towards Knock turn Alley, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. 

A castle in Scotland.

The Dark Lord's cold voice rang through the stone room 'Welcome back Severus'

Authors Note: The Hostage Crisis is over! I have decided to give out Chap 7. Sorry for not giving the Heir of Voldemort I compensated by giving an extra-large chapter. Can any of you guess who it is?, the text above is filled with clues especially the part where they make the list.

Warning, it could also be a woman, so watch it!

Thank you for reviewing:

Someone (kutekitty10@hotmail.com)

dragon_eyes102@hotmail.com

bookworm4ever

AgiVega: Mistake Corrected (Lucius)

Thanks! You see there was an internal struggle going the heart and mind of poor Harry. Finally he tried to be sarcastic and nonchalant at the same time and voila you have 'Aunty'.

sailor enid lareg: Thank you!.

puzzles: Thanks!

Ice Unicorn: Me too!

Zille: You need to get your facts right! Thanks for the review!


	8. Back to Hogwarts

Author: PLZ Review…

Chapter 8:

'Give one good reason, I should spare you' said Voldemort in a classic, cold and snake like voice, which would probably scare most people to death. But then again Snape was not like most people.

'My, Lord I never left your service; I was at Hogwarts keeping an eye on the Potter boy' Snape said quivering.

'Liar, I admire the risk you took in coming here, pity you work for the light' Voldemort said as his eyes turned a darker shade of red.

_Crucio…_

Snape fell to the ground, twisting and screaming with pain. Every nerve in his body felt it was being irked. After a few minutes, Voldemort stopped. 

'You shall not enjoy the pleasure of such a quick death' Voldemort said with a sneer. 'Take him away I shall deal with him later'.

Two death eaters came in, picked up the body of Severus Snape using their wands and guided it towards the dungeon.

'Soon, my heir' said Voldemort 'Soon, you shall find your true family'

The Leaky Caldron. 

It was late evening. The market place in London began to shut down and the pubs and other night haunts came to life. Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, nursing their third butterbeers. 

'Honestly Harry, if you have one more of those you'll bloat' Hermione said.

'Look who's talking' Harry jibed back. He received a sharp blow to his shoulder for his trouble.

'Er, Herm, how do we tell Ron?' Harry asked nervously.

'Tell Ron what? Harry' she asked back. 'That we are prefects?'

They had got their letters and badges along with the fifth year supply list.

'Um, about us, known you and me' Harry said, blushing slightly.

Hermione bit her lip. She had totally forgotten about Ron.

'He is going to be so mad when he finds out' she said.

'Herm, Looking back I think he had something for you' Harry finally said it.

'I know Harry, ever since the Yule Ball, but I've always thought of him as just a great friend nothing more, I was always in love with you' she said this as she took his hands.

God, I'm drowning in her eyes, Harry thought. He shook himself back to reality.

'Herm, I think he may think that I stabbed him in the back' he said. There finally said it, the thought had been twirling in his mind ever since Hermione has kissed him.

'Look, Harry you we have done nothing wrong. Ron never made his feelings clear to either of us, throughout the fourth year he had acted like an immature prat' she said simply. 'He will just have to deal with it'.

'I know, Herm. I know' sighed Harry.

1st September had crept up on them. They quickly put together their things and headed down.

'Harry, how do we get to the station' Hermione asked suddenly realizing that King's Cross Station was quite far.

'The Knight Bus' he answered simply. 

'How do you call it?' Hermione asked.

'Just stick out your wand hand and …' 

Before Harry could finish there was a loud bang as the knight bus pulled over. Hermione screamed and hugged him tightly. 

'Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening'.

Stan looked at the couple in embrace. 'Es'cuse me, you did flag us down dincha?'

Harry took control of the situation 'Yes, please we need to get to King Cross Station'.

'Look Ern', he shouted at the driver 'It's Neville, I mean Harry'. 

Stan helped Harry take the luggage up into the bus. Harry put some silver in Stan's hand and the bus was off with a bang. 

(Author: Look! It rhymes!)

They reached King Cross Station. Harry and Hermione got off with their bags; Stan gave them a salute as the bus disappeared with a bang. 

'I'm glad you sent Hedwig off to Hogwarts earlier, Harry or we would have had a hell of time' said Hermione, relieved that they required only one trolley. They placed their luggage onto the trolley, and headed of towards platform 93/4 (Nine and three-quarters).

Trying to blend in with the crowd, they slipped through the wall and entered the platform. Harry felt like giving a whoop has he saw the Hogwarts Express. The beautiful silver train that took him every year to the place he considered his true home. 

They looked around the platform, but there was nobody they recognized. 

'We must be early' Hermione deduced.

'Might as well take a compartment then, we'll wait for Ron' Harry said.

They climbed into the train and found it to be almost empty; they took a compartment at the very end. 

'I've always wanted to see the view from behind' explained Hermione.

They sat down and started the long wait. After about fifteen minutes Hermione was bored, she had forgotten to bring some books along.

'Harry, I think we can spend the time doing something more interesting", she smiled a very innocent school girl smile.

'I thought you would never ask…' 

With those words he pulled her towards himself and lifted her easily off the ground. Hermione in turn wrapped her legs around his waist. They started kissing passionately (French and all), with Hermione making low moaning sounds. 

Harry was in seventh heaven, soon his legs turned to jelly as Hermione did something to his ear using her tongue. He sat down with Hermione still on top of him, kissing his socks off. 

'Harry, Hermione are…' 

The two lip locked lovers turned to see Ron Weasley at the door. His face grotesque with a myriad of emotions shock, anger, hate, jealousy all combined with passion into one look that could kill…

Author Notes:

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I had to make up for the long 7th Chapter. 

Please continue to Review, it encourages me to go on.

Thank you all who have reviewed…

Someone (kutekitty10@hotmail.com)

dragon_eyes102@hotmail.com

bookworm4ever

AgiVega

sailor enid lareg

Puzzles

Ice Unicorn

Auror X

Sara Hillen Of Gryffindor


	9. Hogwarts and Revelations

AUTHOR: REVIEWS I NEED REVIEWS PLEEEEZ!

Chapter 9 

An old castle in North England.

Severus Snape finally woke up. He looked around and tried to take in his surroundings. He was in a stone room, probably some kind of dungeon. He tried to get up but fell miserably on his face. 

'Dam! They must have done more damage to me than I expected' he thought out loud.

He remembered the events of the previous night, a death eater party. He was tied to a revolving disc, one of the games. The objective was to try to him with the Crutarius Curse, as he swung and spinned from pole to pole, like a pendulum. 

He shivered as he remembered; he must have thrown up at least ten times.  He coughed, a little blood came out. 

'Great, I must be internally bleeding' he reasoned. 

A draft of cold air rushed through the dungeon, Snape looked around for anything to warm himself. Beyond the bars of his cell he saw a torch, heating its surroundings. 

Maybe if he concentrated real hard he could draw some heat, he had heard a person had done this before. 

Suddenly the lights in the room went out. Something in his head snapped, he fell to the ground, crawled into a corner, huddled like a ball shaking uncontrollably with fear and more.

HQ of the Order of the Phoenix (A society lead by Dumbledore against Voldemort)

Three men were seated around a table deep in discussion. They were in a large room, decorated with golden strikes across the wall. A portrait of a phoenix hung on one of the walls. There were no windows to let light or intruders in.

The door suddenly opened, and a single woman walked in. 

'We have located him' said Arabella.

The three men jumped up and followed her outside.

Hogwarts Express

Ron turned away from the couple and ran. He didn't know where he was going, he just passed compartment after compartment until he reached a dead end. He stopped and lay down on the seats trying to absorb what he had just seen. 

His best friend Harry with the girl he loved. It was too much to take. He had loved Hermione with an ardor unsurpassed! They, they must have come together over the holidays, no maybe earlier! This could have been going on since the first task in the triwizard tournament. 

He took out the necklace he had spent the entire summer working odd jobs to buy, a tear rolled down his cheek. They didn't even tell him, maybe they never intended to. If he hadn't caught them now, they could have gone on, and he would have made such a fool of himself. I bet they are both sitting there laughing their heads off.

Over the years, Ron had felt a drift between him and Harry. As Hermione got closer the void began to increase. Two is company; three is a crowd he thought bitterly. That is what I am an unwanted nescience. They didn't even bother to come after me. 

Time and people change he reasoned, I don't think they really were my friends after the fourth year. Harry, all this time was plotting to remove me from his path to Hermione. Hermione was constantly playing with my feelings and emotions. The name Victor Krum moved slowly through his head. Perhaps Rita Skeeter was correct in her reasoning about them all.

I won't give them the satisfaction of knowing they have broken me. I shall go over back there and pretend to accept what they say. The pathetic web of lies that they twirl around me, thinking that I am blind. I was, blind he realized. Until know. 

Meanwhile in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express.

The duo had disentangled themselves. 

'Herm, we should go after him' said Harry getting up. Feeling guilty that Ron had found out about them like that.

'No Harry leave him alone, let him clear his head' she said wisely 'once he is in a sane frame of mind, he'll come back, and then we'll talk'

'I hope your right' Harry told her.

The Hogwarts Express started off at that moment, waves and wails of parents could be heard throught the open windows. Harry smiled; it brought back such great memories.

The old Castle North England.

The castle was built by muggles in the dark ages. But, forgotten by history it was taken over by one evil wizard after the other, finally coming into the hands of Voldemort. Isolated and un-plottable it was the perfect place to hold prisoners in secret.

A black dog ran across the courtyard. The death eaters positioned as guards were young and cocky, and they had seen to many strays to bother. The black dog continued its journey through the castle, finally arriving at the dungeon cell of one Severus Snape.

The black converted into its true form of Sirius Black.  He saw a figure lying asleep inside the cell, barely visible, in the dim light of the dungeons.

'Snape' he whispered 'Snape'

'Wake up man' he said a little louder.

But, Snape did not move he just remained motionless. Sirius looked around, no one was there. He took out a box of muggle matches and a candle and lit it. He daren't use his want, for all the magic detectors would sound off.

He was unprepared for the sight that greeted him Snape lay on the floor, his features badly mutilated in a pool of his own blood. I'm glad Dumbledore made us take muggle training in the refined arts of espionage; I never thought I would use them. Taking out a hair pin, he tried fiddling with the lock. After about ten minutes of trial, the lock sprung open.

Well, well, well. Trust Voldemort's hate of muggles and muggle technology to blind him to a simple hair pin. He went over to Snape and took his pulse. 

Snape suddenly woke up.

'Who, where what?' he looked around, then recognizing Black. 'Black is that you?'

'Yes' Sirius sneered, years of hatred and loathing shinning through.

'Thank God' Snape whispered, hugged Black and began to sob uncontrollably. Black awkwardly patted his back trying to console him.

In a single moment years of hatred and loathing went out the window. Sirius, took out a cigar case from the pockets of his robes, and opened it.  

The portkey sucked both of them out, just as the alarm resonated throughout the castle.

They appeared back at the HQ, of the Order of Phoenix. Just then three other figures arrived from thin air.

'Good, you got him back' said Lupin.

'He's in a terrible state' commented Arabella

'We better get him to the hospital wing' said Sirius 

_Petrificus Totalu s_

'That will stop his condition from worsening' said Lupin gravely.

Slowly the group set-off for the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hogwarts Express.

Ron slowly moved through the compartments of the train, back to where Harry and Hermione were. He didn't even pause when Malfoy taunted his family and financial situation in the fifth compartment. 

He reached the door, and with great determination and resolve he opened it.

'Ron' said Harry, moving to hug him welcome. Ron accepted this gesture of emotion and hugged back, but only to a certain degree.

'We have to talk' said Hermione in a small voice.

'Yes, you have both some explanations to give' said Ron, sitting down. Outwardly calm, but internally seething.

So, the entire events of the summer vacations were recounted for the benefit of Ron, leaving out the part about the towel and details of their kissing sessions. 

'So, you see Ron, we didn't know until the very last week and we thought we would tell you personally' said Harry, trying to decipher the look on Ron's face, which was just pale and blank. Harry, felt guilty they had actually just forgotten to tell Ron, but he felt this information would not help things. 

Harry however was wrong; Ron was able to sense the lie and drew his own mixed conclusions. He finally said, not believing a word 'Look, you too I'm really happy for you both, but you have to give me sometime to get used to the fact'

Hermione and Harry smiled and nodded. Hermione was happy that Ron seemed to have matured through the holidays. But they were wrong; Ron was just using a barrier of pretence.

Things seemed to be returning to normal.

'Hey, who do you think will be the next DADA teacher?' said Ron.

'Maybe, Dumbledore will gave Snape a break and let him have it' said Harry. Snape had been after the defense against the dark arts position for years, but had never got it.

'I doubt it' said Hermione 'Then, he would have to bring someone else to teach potions, even Snape can't teach two all year compulsory classes'

'Maybe they intend to bring back Professor Lupin' said Ron, happily remembering their favorite defense teacher, who had to leave when the fact of his being a werewolf had come out.

'I don't think so' said Harry 'Prejudices don't changes overnight'. He sighed; he very much wanted Lupin to be back.

Just then Fred and George came into the compartment.

'Hey you lot' said George.

'Fancy a toffee' added Fred.

The trio well experienced with the ingenuity of the current Kings of Pranks at Hogwarts and future joke shop owners declined.

'We promise nothing will happen' said George. 

Harry snorted, and the rest just chuckled. 

'Forget it George' said Fred. 'They have wizened up to us' taking the large toffee and eating it. 'Delicious!'

'Hey! Half of that was mine' said George, feeling cheated out of the toffee.

The trio stared.

'You mean it_ does nothing?' exclaimed a surprised Hermione. This did not fit with their usual expectations of the twins._

'Not at all, why would we give our fellow Gryffindors and friends something evil' said Fred looking quite hurt.

Here Ron, have another one. Ron eagerly took the large toffee. There was a flash, and he had turned into a little badger. A little _red badger. The compartment filled with laughter, which turned to yells as the red badger bit Fred and George._

Then with another pop, Ron was back, his face as red as his hair.

'Ron, you should have known better' admonished Hermione.

'What's the big idea of biting us?' said George still nursing his foot.

Ron broke into a grin 'Have teeth will bite!'

They all started laughing again at this.

They raided the food cart that arrived after fifteen minutes. Soon, the entire compartment was munching on chocolate frogs and testing fate with the every flavor beans. 

'We better change into our robes' said Ron finally. 'We're nearly there'

There was a scramble as every body rushed around to change their muggle clothes and wear robes. The Hogwarts Express pulled in five minutes later.

They saw Hagrid and waved to him, he waved back and went on to the difficult task of gathering the first years into the boats. The carriages pulled up, and the students began to pile into them. Hermione, Ron and Harry managed to get a carriage all by themselves. 

'Harry, any luck with finding out who's the heir of you-know-you' said Ron breaking the eerie silence.

Hermione took out the list and showed it to Ron.

'This is what we've come up with' she said.

'Problem is that this covers the entire Slytherin alumina' said Harry.

'I wish Dumbledore would tell us what he thinks' said Ron, impatience clearly showing.

'He must have his reasons' said Harry.

They pondered over this problem in more silence as they entered the great hall.

'The feast' exclaimed Ron, the color retuning to his face.

Hermione and Harry smiled, nothing like food to get Ron's mind of things. He charged to the table and sat down. 

'Come on! Hurry up with the sorting' he said impatiently.

The Gryffindor ghost came through the wall and sat down at the head of the table as did the other Ghosts.

'How have you all been' he glowed.

The Gryffindors murmured a general yes.

'Excellent, I hope we have a good selection of students this year' he said.

'How have you been' asked Hermione politely.

'Not so good, since I cannot join the Headless Hunt, I have formed a new organization, The Society of the Nearly Headless' he said solemnly.

'That's great' said Harry 'But, then why "not so good"' 

'Membership problems, so far we have one member, me' he sighed 

'Ron, where is Ginny' Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

'I'm right here Hermione' said Ginny walking and sitting down at the table.

Hermione hugged Ginny, and Harry gave her a smile. Ginny blushed crimson, but quickly recovered.

'Where were you' asked Hermione

'Oh I stopped to help out Hagrid with the first years, Peeves showed up and decided to have a water balloon party' she giggling.

'Ah! Peeves' mused Fred 'He will be the only one to carry on tradition when we leave'

The first years lined up in front of the sorting hat.

The sorting hat cleared its throat to get the attention of the entire hall and started to speak.

Author Notes: By popular demand no cliff hanger in this chapter! Guys please REVIEW! I need to know what's right and wrong, and where do you want this story to head. I have finished the entire story in my mind, but I'm open to suggestions for stuff.

New clues for the heir: The heir may be a character not introduced yet.

Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Someone (kutekitty10@hotmail.com)

dragon_eyes102@hotmail.com

bookworm4ever

AgiVega

sailor enid lareg

Puzzles

Ice Unicorn

Auror X: Well your Snape theory seems to have gone! But the Hermione angle is good! Keep trying at it J

Sara Hillen Of Gryffindor : Thanks!

me (miss_Twix@hotmail.com) : Thanks


	10. New Faces

There was a time long ago,

When seeds of future magic,

Laid scattered across the world,

Then came the Hogwarts four,

There was Godric brave and tall,

Rowena wise beyond all,

Helga was everyone's friend,

While Slytherin ambitions to no wits end,

They came and built a school,

All, choosing their students,

From among the crowd,

Taking the ones which had,

Qualities they prized best,

But, Immortal not were these few,

So to continue, with the selection,

Into the houses of the school,

I was made and converted to choose.

So, think thoughts and put me on,

I have yet to be proved wrong.

The hat abruptly went quiet. The hall erupted in applause. 

'That was short' said Hermione.

Harry and Ron nodded.

'Your names will be called out; one by one put the sorting hat on your heads' said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione remembered Sirius and gave out a giggle.

'Agat, Tracy' 

Hupplepuff!

There was much applause from the hupplepuff table as Tracy Agat, quickly sat down.

'Bane, Yvonne' 

Ravenclaw

'Dutch, Richie'

Gryffindor.

Thus the sorting went on, each table cheering for their students. When the Gryffindor first years came to the table, they always stared at Harry. Harry looked away, trying to hide his scar. 

Why does he get all the attention? thought Ron. 

Just then Dumbledore stood up.

'Let the feast begin' he said, with regality of a Roman Emperor starting the Circus Maximus. All such, was disillusioned when he flopped back onto his chair like a two year old.

'Look, there are two new faces on the staff table' said Seamus.

The Gryffindors looked up. Next, to Professor Flitwick there was a charming lady. She had her hair in curls and was smiling. 

'Herm is Ms. Figg!' said Harry.

Sure enough, it was Ms Figg. 

Ron said incredibly 'She was you _baby sitter?'_

Dean grinned 'Lucky you Harry, she's a doll' 

'I told you about the illusion charm, Ron' sighed Harry.

He turned to look at Hermione, but she was staring at the staff table. They followed her gaze, as gasped. Instead of Snape, there was an extremely beautiful woman. Dark hair and blue eyed, she must have been hardly 24.  

Seamus and Dean sat gaping at her, along with most of the male population of Hogwarts. 

'What happened to Snape?' Hermione asked.

'Hermione, forget Snape!' Dean whispered 'She's an angel!'

'She's probably, the new head of Slytherin' said Harry.

'But, but she's so young' said Ron.

'Can we switch houses?' asked Fred.

He received a hard poke from Alicia Spinet, his girlfriend. 

'Just joking, just joking' he hastily added.

Once they were finished eating, Dumbledore got up again. He waved his hand and the plates were cleared from the tables.

'I have a few announcements to make' he said loudly

'First, the forbidden forest is still quite forbidden, Second Mr. Filch has increased the list of banned items once more, a copy of which has been placed in you common rooms' he continued.

'Professor Snape will not be with us this year, due to unforeseen circumstances' 

There was a muttering in the Slytherin table which soon turned into a roar of angry voices. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them.

'I would like to introduce, the new head of Slytherin and potions teacher, Miss. Rachael Sewensky'.

The blue eyed 'angel', got up and smiled. There was an awkward silence as the entire hall gaped at her, which was soon ended by a tumult of applause from the Slytherin table. 

Satisfied she sat down.

'Miss Sewensky, will be with us for one year, please do not associate her young age with lack of experience, believe me you will regret it' he chuckled.

'Now, for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, may I present Miss. Arabella Figg'.

There was a hesitant applause from the hall, except in at the Gryffindor table. The school was wary of new DADA teachers, the earlier ones included a Voldemort possessed death eater, a publicity and memory charm crazy fraud, a werewolf, and another death eater posing as an Auror.

But, Miss Arabella Figg was quite happy with the welcome and sat down with a smile.

'I assure you, this is the real Mrs. Arabella Figg' Dumbledore smiled.

The tension in the hall broke and it was plunged into laughter.

Dumbledore then turned serious 'As I had already announced last year, Lord Voldemort has risen again' there was a loud gasp from the entrance hall. 

'All of us will be affected by his movement of evil, I advise extreme caution this year, especially when you move out of Hogwarts. Hogsmeade visits will still be there, but they will be short and infrequent. But do not be worried, Hogwarts is probably the safest place you can be'

'I believe it is time for bed, please move to your dormitories' he said and sat down.

People began to file out of the entrance hall in a daze and towards the dormitories. Whispering and murmuring about what Dumbledore had just said.

 Hermione and Harry pinned on their Prefect badges. 

'They made you two Prefects!' exclaimed Ron. So, he thought they hid this from me as well, I was having second thoughts, maybe they are my friends, but this seals it! 

'Um, yeah actually' said Harry 'We got our letters with the supply list'

'Sorry, we didn't tell you Ron, I guess after the attack and all, we forgot to mention it' Hermione said quickly trying to defuse the situation, Ron looked livid.

Ron said to himself. I will not let them get to me, I will not. 

'It's okay Hermione' he finally said.

Harry and Hermione eyed his suspiciously, but said nothing.

'We better get the first years to their dorms' Harry said.

'Yeah, um gotta go Ron' Hermione pushed Harry and they went off to file the first years into the dorms, leaving Ron to his thoughts.

Author Notes: 

Another Short Chapter, well after this the action heats up.  

WHO IS THE HEIR?

Try researching the four books of J.K Rowling's there is mention of somebody, who may turn out to be the actual heir, in one of them. 

Look, look suspicious Potions T!

Meanwhile, 

Thanks to all who reviewed. Could I please have some more, and a little in detail, ok


	11. First Day

Authors Note:

Warning seriously evil chapters coming up, not for the queasy of stomach, vivid details of death will be provided.

Look deep into the screen, you are feeling sleepy, sleepy, very sleepy. You will review, and write a detailed review for every chapter once you come out of this trance. Okay, one two three (sound of fingers being snapped)…

Chapter 11

Ron headed up to the 5th Grade dormitories along with Seamus, Dead and Neville. They were all tired. Ron collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Harry after making sure that the first years were settled in he went up to the dorm. He looked in on Ron but found him sleeping,. He jumped into bed and immediately went to sleep. 

Ron however was wide awake. He recounted the entire day's events. The tears came unchecked down his cheeks, as the rest of the castle fell into a deep sleep

(Author: Look! It rhymes)

Next Morning

'Harry!' said Ron 'Wake up!'

'Man, he really sleeps doesn't he?' commented Dean.

'Well only one way to wake him up' said Seamus with a sly grin.

_Gelu__ Aqualis Apparere_

A jet of ice cold water shot out of Seamus's wand and hit Harry in the face.

He let out a scream and jumped out of bed. The rest burst out laughing.

'Good Morning, soggy pants' said Ron with a grin. 

(Author: I know he was wearing robe, but for expressions sakes)

'What, what was that' said a shivering Harry.

'Water dispatch spell! Learnt it from my Uncle' chuckled Seamus

Neville popped his head in 'Come on, we'll be late for breakfast'

There was a scramble to get ready. Half an hour later the entire bunch trooped out of the dormitories and into the common room. A very angry Hermione was waiting for Harry.

'Well, you took long enough' she exclaimed crossly.

'Sorry, love' he reached and kissed her on the cheek. The entire common room stared, the boys grinning wide, something to tease Harry about, while the girls shot jealous looks at Hermione.

'Much better' said Hermione, not noticing the surrounding occurrences.

'Would you mind keeping your affections in control' said a very flustered Ron.

Harry looked around, and then went red, Hermione blushed pink (YES! PINK!). 

'Sorry' Harry mumbled and took Hermione's hand and led her into the breakfast hall. Ron followed shaking his head. 

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat. Ron as usual was hungry as ever. Hermione and Harry were more interested in each other than the food.

'Schedules!' Alicia Spinnet the new Head Girl announced and placed a stack on the Gryffindor table.

Everyone reached out and grabbed their copy, which magically converted to the subjects they had chosen.

'Oh! Man' said Dean, 'Look, double potions with Slytherin'

'Hey, it won't be that bad' said Ron 'Remember we have a new teacher'

'Yeah' said Neville. Potions was Neville's worst subject and Professor Snape never missed a chance to terrorize him. 'She can't be worse than Snape' he gulped 'can she?'

'A gal, who looks like that?' said George 'No way!' 

George at this time received a swift kick from his girlfriend Katie Bell.

'Sorry, Kat' he gave her a lecherous grin.

'Defense is first, with the Ravenclaws' said Hermione pulling herself out of Harry's eyes. 'We better make a move I don't want to be late for our first class'. Grabbing Harry (YES! Grabbing Hermione is back!), and Ron (Dam!) she got up. They headed for the DADA classroom.

 When they entered the classroom there were no chairs or tables, not knowing where to sit they just stood standing. Once the entire class had arrived, the bell rang. The room was suddenly flooded with mist and incense, voice much like the divination teacher called out 'I can see into your hearts, there is much evil around us! EVIL!'

The entire class gasped in bewilderment. A few of the girls started to panic. Then suddenly every thing was clear again and an amused Professor Figg stood in front of them. 

'Or not' she said.

A few students let out a reluctant laugh and school every one was in fits of giggles.

'She sounded so much like that old fraud'

'Nearly scared me to death'

'What an entrance!'

Professor Figg raised her hand to silence the class. 

'Good Morning class. My name is Arabella Figg, you are to address me as Professor Figg, at least in front of me' she gave a wink.

'I have been an Auror for the past 20 years' she continued.

There were quite a few whispers at this statement.

'and I specialize in illusion charms, as you have already experienced' she finished.

'Now, everybody kindly sit down, yes on the ground' she said.

The entire class sat awkwardly around the ground in bunches. Professor Figg also sat down. 

'Put away your books, you will not need them' she said.

The class did as she asked.

'Now, I have been in touch with your previous _real Professor, Prof. Lupin, and talked to the Headmaster, it seems you have covered mostly dark creatures and of course the unforgivables' she said darkly._

Harry shifted uncomfortably as her gaze turned to him for a moment.

'With the return of Voldemort', the entire class flinched 'the headmaster has decided that you must learn more practical and advanced defense' she said.

'To defend yourselves against the dark side, you will need more than just spells, you will have to be physically and mentally fit, as well as have a thorough knowledge of the dark arts spells you will encounter'

'Professor' Hermione raised her hand.

'Yes, Hermione' said Professor Fig.

'Does, that mean we will be taught the Dark Arts?' she asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

'No!' Professor Figg said quickly 'But, you will be learning the names, functions and theories, so that you may know what you are up against'

'Since you do not have a integrated physical education program, I am going to make it a part your daily routine' she said faking an evil grin 'Every one will have to take laps around the Quidditch pitch at Six in the morning' 

There was universal groan. Six in the morning thought the boys, she has to be nuts!. The girls were even more terrified, how could they let the boys see them in such a state!.

'I know, you all don't want to do this, but believe me sometimes the best way to defend your self is to run!' said Professor Figg 'your body must be in tip top condition to be able to dodge, attack and counterattack' 

Bowing to the inevitable the class grudgingly grumbled its accent to the plan,

'Excellent, we will start tomorrow at the Quidditch field' she said.

Another set of groans could be heard from the now very unhappy group.

'I will also be started a dueling club, a proper dueling club' she said with a smile.

This cheered up everybody, the only experience they had at dueling was a complete farce setup by their second year DADA teacher (the fraud). 

'If you wish to join there is a parchment in your common room, please add your name to it' she added.

There was a whisper of excitement this DADA class may not be that bad after all.

'Now, apart from running and dueling, you will also be taught how to create dark magic detectors, and identify people who are using covert devices such as the poly-juice potion, or the invisibility cloak. 

Harry would later swear that she was staring at him, when she said the last few words.

The bell rang and the students quickly dispersed, potions was next and it was a long walk to the dungeons. 

'Harry' Prof. Figg called 'I need to talk to you'

Harry walked up to her.

'The Headmaster wishes to see you after you're done with your classes' she said 'It's important'

Harry nodded. Hermione and Ron had joined them by this time.

'Prof. Figg, where is snuffles and Moony' said Harry, finally voicing his concerns. 

'Lupin is fine, he'll probably be at Hogwarts tomorrow, so you can meet him and Sirius then' she said 'but, who or what on earth is snuffles?' 

'Err, that's our code name for Sirius' Harry whispered 'He told us to use it'

Prof. Figg started giggling in a most un-professor like manner.

'Thank you Harry' she said between giggles 'I now have enough ammunition to tease him for at least a week, you better get going'

The trio ran out, with extremely strange grins pasted on their faces. Snuffles is going to be so mad…

They managed to reach potions just in time. 

Author Note: Okay, okay sorry, not much action here, but I need to lay the ground work to shoot this fic into the sky!.

Thanks for the reviews, I answer all question and give out my deepest thank you in the chapter labeled 'chapter' (Updated at least twice a day!)


	12. Potions and Answers

Author Note: This is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Let the transition begin!

Chapter 12

The first thing Harry noticed when they entered the potions classroom was the air. It was not stuffy and full of potion fumes, clean and pure. The second thing was décor. The classroom had got a massive facelift, charts and portraits were hung on the wall. Messages of inspiration dotted the ceiling. 

The ceiling! Harry realized it was no longer there! It had been enchanted to show the sky just as in the entrance hall. He looked around everyone, even the Slytherins were quiet trying to take in the new surroundings.

Just then the new potions teacher walked it. 

'Welcome 5th Grade, My name is Rachael Sewensky, or to you all Prof. Sewensky' she said in a soft and gentle voice. All the boys felt as a hand was gently caressing their face as they heard her voice. 

'I think she's part Veela' Hermione whispered to Harry.

'Huh, did you say something?' Harry talked to the empty air in front of him.

'Never mind' she sighed. This was going to be a looong day.

'I'll be taking over from where Snapepy left off' she added.

This statement brought the entire class back to its senses. "_Snapepy?' the Slytherins looked at her in horror; this was their new __house head. The Gryffindors were too stunned to even think. Seamus looked as if he was going to throw up. Neville was the only one who took humor in the sentence and stifled a giggle._

Prof. Sewensky acted as if nothing had happened. 

'My style of teaching is dramatically different, from Snapepy' the entire class flinched as she said this 'It will take sometime to make the transition, so I'll make _some allowances'_

Summoning up all the courage he could muster, Draco Malfoy spoke up 'Kindly do not refer to Professor Snape as _Snapepy, its disrespectful' he added a 'Professor' as an after thought._

'Five points from Slytherin for interrupting me' she said in a way that made Draco feel pleased that she had taken points from him. 'Snapepy (again the class flinched) taught me for seven long years, I believe I can address him the way I want' she flashed a charming grin.

The Gryffindors erupted in muffled laughter and immediately warmed up to her. How could you not warm up to someone who was making a public fool of Snape and took points from Slytherin? 

The Slytherin, boys also seemed quite content, completely oblivious to the fact that she had said something against their beloved Housemaster. However, the Slytherin girls (most :D) were seething.

'Today we will brew a cheering potion, the potion version of the charm' she said 'please note down the ingredients' 

She began to tell the ingredients and instructions of brewing to the class. The students eagerly noted down whatever she spoke.

Unfortunately before they could start the bell rang.

'Wait' she stopped them from leaving. 'I want you to make a notebook in which you will write the ingredients, instructions and theory of all the potions we brew in class, your homework is to create this notebook and write down about the cheering potion. The theory is well explained on Page No. 19 of your text books'. 

The class murmured its ascent (as if they had a choice) and moved out.

As Harry was leaving, Prof Sewensky called him 'Harry, could you talk to me for a moment'

_Harry, He thought, that felt strange coming from the potions teacher._

'Yes, Professor?' he asked, unsure of what fate would bring before him.

'I've heard what all you have had to face, I'm sorry this had to happen to you' she said in very soothing voice.

Harry was stunned, he did not expect this. 'Tha-Thank you Professor' 

'If you want someone to talk to, I will always be there' she said with a smile.

Harry nodded, still not quite recovered from what he had just heard.  

'You can go now, Harry' she finished.

Harry, was about to leave, when he suddenly turned around and asked her.

'Professor, are you part Veela?' he asked haltingly.

'Of course not! What gave you that idea' she winked as she said this.

'Oh! Nothing Professor', he said quickly 'Thank you! And goodbye'

He left the room, feeling much better than he when he came in. Potions is becoming my favorite class he thought. 

Hospital Wing Secret Section Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.

Remus and Sirius walked into ward. The ward was separated from the rest of the hospital room, so that none of the usual visitors could see the patients inside, even if they tried!

'How is he Arabella?' Remus spoke up a worried look on his face.

'Much, much better' said Arabella, taking a sponge and pressing it on Snape's forehead.

'So, that means he'll live, right?' said Sirius, trying to appear as if he didn't care.

Arabella nodded. 'He should be back to normal in a week or two'

'Do you think we should tell him about Snapepy?' Sirius said with an evil glint in his eyes.

'Don't you dare!' said Arabella. 'He may have a seizure or something'

'Come on, that's such a cute_ name' said Sirius rubbing his hands in anticipation,_

'Fancy, you talking' said Arabella 'Snuffles', she giggled.

Sirius Black, escapee of Azkaban, survivor of the dementors for twelve years, one of the few people to say Voldemort's name. Secret Member of the Order of the Phoenix went absolutely white with fear.

'W-What?' he asked.

'Hmm, Snuffles quite a cute name' said Arabella 'Don't you think so Remus' 

'I certainly do' said Remus.

'Um, I have to go, glass of water, err' he quickly said changing into his dog form and running out.

As he left he could hear the squeals of laughter echoing from the Hospital Ward. Dam, that Harry! He's going to pay, he's going to pay!

Hogwarts Main.

The rest of the day went quite peacefully, for the trio, as usual Harry's death was predicted at divination. They were trying to convert mice into chairs in Transfiguration and were learning silencing charms with Prof Flitwick.

After the last of their classes, they moved towards the grounds. It was a great day and they had be cooped up inside for hours. Harry suddenly realized he had to meet Dumbledore.

'Herm, Ron, I almost forgot, I have to meet the headmaster' he said. 

'We'll go with you' said Ron.

The three moved to the Gargoyle entrance of Dumbledore's office. 

'Pepper Mint' said Harry, trying to think of names of sweets.

'Rock imps' said Ron.

'Honeydews' said Hermione.

'Every Flavor Beans' said Harry.

After a minute of frustration in finding out the password.

'Worm Toffee' Ron said is exasperation. The Gargoyle opened. 

'It worked!' said Hermione 'Let's go'

They quickly went up the steps leading to the headmaster's office. When they reached the top, they heard a voice telling them to come in. They did so.

'Ah! Harry, Hermione, Ron. I've wanted to talk to you three' he said, the same twinkle never leaving his eye. 'Sit, make your selves comfortable'

Three extremely large arm chairs appeared, and the trio sat down.

'I'm sure, you have had an extremely interesting holiday' he said smiling 'First, I believe you may have some questions for me?'

'Sir, who do you think is the heir of Voldemort' asked Harry. Ron flinched at the mention of his name.

'What do you three think?' Dumbledore asked back.

Hermione told him all their suspicions and the list they had made. 

'Excellent work, we came to the same conclusions' said Dumbledore, happy that they that had analyzed it in depth.

'Err, Sir who is 'we'' Ron ventured to ask.

Dumbledore sighed 'What I am going to tell you is an absolute secret, many lives depend on your silence'.

The three gulped, but nodded. 

'Long ago, when Voldemort was in power, a resistance movement was formed here at Hogwarts called the Order of the Phoenix. Under my leadership, the Order sought out the best in the field of magic and trained them to fight against Voldemort. We achieved great success and managed to contain Voldemort to mainly Britain and some parts of Europe, until the tragic incident with your parents Harry' he said, fiddling with a paper weight on his table.

'We have resurrected this Order and the fight against him has already begun' he said gravely.

'Sir, what does this have to do with us?' Hermione asked slowly.

'Hermione, always to the point eh?' he chuckled. Hermione went red. 

'I would like to extend an invitation to you all, to join the order as members in training' he finally dropped the bombshell.

The three were stunned; this was too much to take in. We join one of the most prestigious and elite force against darkness, it seemed like a dream come true.

'Well?' said Dumbledore.

'I'm in' Harry said.

'Me to' said Hermione.

'Me three' said Ron.

'Excellent, Prof. Figg, will be your instructor for your training, Harry I need to talk to you alone for sometime, if that is alright with you two' Dumbledore said, more of  a statement than a question.

Ron and Hermione nodded, and got up to leave.

'Remember, don't tell a soul, and always use silencing charms before talking about the Order, who knows who or what maybe listening in' he said, his voice smooth and icy.

The two exited out of the office. 

'Harry, in your second year, you asked me why Voldemort wanted to kill your parents' Dumbledore said softy. Harry nodded his mind racing with what was going on.

'I wanted to wait till you came of age, but circumstance and Voldemort have forced my hand, let me tell you a short story'.

'When the four Hogwarts founders had built the school, they worked along with each other, for the first two or three decades. Then, as you probably know Lord Slytherin argued with the other three on the inclusion of muggle-borns, he did not trust them and finally left the school. A little known fact, apart from the chamber of secrets was however buried in history. 

Lord Slytherin stabbed Lord Gryffindor right before he left, but before he died Gryffindor vowed vengeance. All this was kept hidden from the students, fearing that they would be house clashes over the incident and Hogwarts would fall. The incident was covered up, and a story was given that Lords Slytherin and Gryffindor were bitter rivals who hated each other. That is why there is so much enmity between the two houses even now…' Dumbledore paused for all this to sink in and then continued.

'The power of the vengeance vow is very strong, especially if it is vengeance for treachery. It grants the avenger the ability to set things right, blessing him/her with luck and great power. The Potters are the last descendants of Lord Gryffindor' he said, his age now clearly showing.

'That makes me' Harry wondered allowed.

'The Heir of Gryffindor' Dumbledore finished his sentence for him. 'We discovered, this quite late with your father, he was already out off school and married. But, he was a member of the Order along with your mother; he took an oath to purge the world of Voldemort' 

'But, he had not been trained in the use of very ancient and advanced magic, so your family hid from Voldemort, until they were powerful enough to challenge him, but you know what happened' he said gently.

Tears were moving down Harry's cheeks, his father was a member of the Order; they had given up their lives, so that I could have a chance against Voldemort.

'I'm sorry if this all has been too much for you' Dumbledore said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Maybe we should finish this discussion at some other time'.

'No!' said Harry 'I need to know the entire story, sir'.

'Very well' Dumbledore said. 'Come with me I need to show you something'

He got up and led Harry to one of the walls, he touched a complex combination of bricks and a passageway was revealed. 

'Come' Dumbledore simply said. Harry followed him into the passageway which broke into a flight of steps.  As they stepped on the first step, the stair case moved (like an escalator) quickly taking them down and down. It finally stopped when they reached the ground.

Dumbledore whispered an incantation and lights everywhere came on. Harry stood there gaping at the sight he saw. A room, three times the size of the entrance hall, filled with all kinds of weaponry. There were strange machines all over the place. On the other end there was a huge library stocked till the brim with books.

Recovering from the initial shock. 

'Sir, where are we?' Harry said still awed by his surroundings.

'We are currently, bellow Hogwarts castle, this is the Hogwarts Warrior Training Centre' he said.

'Warrior? Sir' Harry asked totally dumbfounded.

'When Hogwarts was founded, the dark ages were about to set in, the age of Kings had arrived. The highest honor a person could hope was to become a warrior. The founders understood this, and the way we teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, they taught how to fight in battle. This is their training centre which is being used as the Head Quarters of the Order' he explained.

Harry walked around, taking in the new surroundings, his mind refusing to believe what was around him.

'Harry, there is something else you must know, something you cannot tell anyone. Even Ron and Hermione' Dumbledore said. 'You are a Mage Warrior, by blood'.

Author Notes: End of Chapter 12. I told you it would be funny. The transition begins. Up, next who or what is a mage warrior, a lecture on power, secrets which somebody has been trying to hide, why did all the purity of blood thing start. All that and more.

Thank you to those who reviewed.


	13. Swords and Honor

**Author Note: I realize the concept bellow is quite new, please don't hesitate to ask questions where things are not clear or not linking up.**

Chapter 13:

'I'm a what?' Harry exclaimed.

'You are a mage warrior' Dumbledore simple said. 'Follow me'

He led Harry to the wall on the right hand side. The wall was divided into four parts, each with one house symbol. An assortment of weapons was stuck to the wall under each symbol. Dumbledore moved to Gryffindor Houses part. He opened a case and took out a sword.

'I'm sure you remember this' said Dumbledore with a smile.

How could he forget, thought Harry. Lord Gryffindor's sword, the same one he pulled out from the sorting hat. It was polished, now he appreciated its true beauty.

The hilt had a single emerald embedded in it, the blade shone as if radiating light and power. It's breathtakingly beautiful thought Harry and was left spellbound.

'Can I hold it?' he asked.

'Not yet, there are a few things you must know before I can give you the sword' said Dumbledore placing the sword back into the case.

_Give me the sword?, Harry's heart leapt, he dare not think about it, Gryffindor's Sword!_

'Sit down Harry', Dumbledore conjured up two chairs, 'this will be a long history lesson' he said as he sat down. Harry did the same.

'Since, time it self started there were six elements earth, fire, water, wind, life and magic. These elements evolved over the years creating the universe and its inhabitants. All wizards are a binding of life and magic together. The very first wizards, who walked the earth, had magic in their blood so pure, that they did not require a wand to use it. Spells were an unknown thing and magic was directed by intent, thought and concentration.'

'As the blood of these initial wizards began to dilute and dissipate, gradually the magic content in it decreased to a point where there was no difference, between pure-bloods and muggle-borns' he continued. 'The use of wands or other objects to concentrate magic began to be used'

'There are two ways to purify blood further, one is by knowledge. Knowledge of the greatest magic and its practice will increase the magic content in your blood to a great level. The second is by birth, if you are connected to someone who purified blood by direct descent your blood too has very high magical content'

'The early warriors, who had attained such pure-blood, were able to concentrate magic through their hands using the bone as the conductor and their own blood as the core. They created weapons and devices which would compliment their magic powers, these warriors were known as the Mage Warriors' he said slowly 'There are only three known people who have this power as of current, Lord Voldemort, me and you. There are five well known wizards in history who had this power, Merlin and the four founders. I am the descendant of Merlin'

Harry was shocked at his lengthy revelation, and the meaning of it all began to sink it.

'Back, then a boy was considered a legal entity at the age of fifteen, you have reached that age Harry, and the dormant blood has been activated' Dumbledore said somberly. 

'I can do magic without a wand?' he asked incredulously.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled 'Only simple spells and charms, but with practice there is almost nothing you cannot do'

'There is more. When magic blood becomes as pure as ours, physical health is completely tied in with your magical ability. The advantage being, that you can self heal most wounds fairly quickly. But the disadvantage, if you are not-healthy your magic power will begin to dip almost immediately. I may look old Harry, but I am as healthy as I was when I was twenty'.

'The art of making Mage Weapons is long lost. We, therefore have to make do with the weapons that have already been created. Each weapon that is created for a Mage Warrior is bound to him/her with blood, only they can use the weapon's true power. I have Merlin's sword and staff, Voldemort has Slytherins Sword and staff. You currently have Gryffindor's sword. All three of us can use the Mage Shields which do not have any offensive properties.' As he said this he took out a sword and set of golden knuckles from his robes. 'Watch'

As his hand touched the sword, it began to glow golden. Dumbledore put on the knuckles as a shield of pure magic appeared in front of him.

'The weapons are connected to you, they function and exist as an extension of your body' saying that Dumbledore raised his hand (the shield hand) and cut the sword in an arc. A jet of red light shot out of it and hit one of the targets setup in the training room. It exploded on contact. 

Harry's mouth by this time was opening and closing like a goldfish's. 

Dumbledore tapped his knuckles and the shield disappeared. But the gold knuckles still rest on his hands. 

'If you accept a Mage Sword, then you are magically bound to the Honor code of the Mage, if another Mage Warrior, challenges you to a Mage duel, you have no option but to accept. The time and place is of course still negotiable. There can be no treachery in the duel, or you loose your Mage status. I think Harry you know what you we need of you'

Harry gulped as realization set it. 'I have to challenge Voldemort to a Mage duel' 

'Yes, but don't worry not now. You have still to be trained as a Mage Warrior' he said smiling. 

'We have an assortment of weapons and tools that can be used by all Mages, but nothing as will be as powerful or able as your own Mage Weapon' Dumbledore said. 'Finally Harry, do you accept the sword and oath of the mage. Remember and realize the responsibility that goes with it.

 Harry thought for a moment, and then with determination entering his voice. 'Yes!'

Dumbledore raised his hand; the sword of Gryffindor flew into it. 

'I Albus Dumbledore, decedent of the great Merlin, bestow this Mage sword, to its rightful owner' he said aloud. 

He laid the sword in both his hands and offered it to Harry. Harry picked up the sword at the hilt. Suddenly it began to glow with a brilliant light, which blinded both the occupants of the room and then dimmed to a steady golden glow.

'A mage, need not say any incantation when using weapons and tools, however he must say it when using his hands for magic' Dumbledore said.

'Enough excitement for today Harry' said Dumbledore 'I think you need time to get adjusted to all these new ideas. I'll take you back up, but remember you cannot tell anyone about being a Mage Warrior. You can however, tell Hermione and Ron about the training room, but they cannot come there, not yet. Leave the sword here, your training in its use will begin in a few days.' 

Dumbledore and Harry walked back up to the Headmaster's office. Harry then took leave of Dumbledore and headed outside.

Harry exited the Gargoyle gate, and moved on. Suddenly, he stopped. There was a figure huddled on the ground in the hallway. He moved ahead carefully to see who or what it was…

**Author: This chapter ends here. My brain is exhausted! So much linking up had to be done with the other Harry Potter books! I hope you like the direction in which this is headed even if it is not that clear at this point! Review, review please review! **


	14. Scenes and Screams

CHAPTER 14

'Oh! My God its Hermione!' he said aloud shaking her.

'Hermione' 'Hermione' he said frantically, thinking that something must be wrong. 

'Harry, go back to sleep' she said with a grumble. Harry stood back and smiled.

Realization of what she said must have dawned on, as her eyes quickly shot open. 'Harry! Where am I?' 

'Hallway in front of Dumbledore's office' he said still grinning. 'What are you doing here?'

'Waiting for you what else' she looked at her watch 'You were gone four hours!'

'Has it really been that long?' Harry said astonished 'Time really flew'.

Before he could say anything more, Hermione pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. He got over the initial surprise and began to kiss back. A few meters away Ron Weasley came into the hallway to find Harry. The sight that greeted his eyes stopped him dead in his tracks. 

It was a good thing Harry and Hermione didn't look up, or they would have seen a look of pure jealousy, hatred and anger. 

The implications of the scene and the look on Ron's face was not lost on Mr. D. Malfoy who chose to cross the corridor at that time. 

'Well, well, well Potty and the mud-blood, my deductions earlier were right' he smirked at them. While the engaged duo quickly separated. 

An enraged Ron shouted at Malfoy 'You take that back!' 

Malfoy gave an evil grin, leaned in close to Ron and said 'What's wrong, weasel, best friend doing it with your girl' he said in a voice full of pity and contempt. 

  
Loosing his control completely Ron lunged at Malfoy, who neatly sidestepped, leaving Ron to hit the floor with a sickening thud. 

'Better luck next time weasel' he said walking away as if nothing had happened. Hermione and Harry ran to check Ron. 

'Ron, I you alright' Hermione said, concern in her voice.

Ron groaned and got up slowly with the help of Harry and Hermione. 

'Where is that slimy git?' he said through gritted teeth.

'He's not worth it Ron' said Harry desperately trying to calm him down.

'My head' he said 'It hurts like hell' 

'Come on' said Hermione 'Let's get you to the common room'

The trio hobbled their way through the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. The only thought that remained in Ron's mind was that the slimy git was right…

Hospital Wing Special Ward.

Dumbledore arrived through the secret passage that connected his office with the Hospital Wing.

'Headmaster' said Severus Snape.

'How are you feeling Severus?' said the headmaster gently.

'Ready to go back to teaching' he replied a smile crossing his face.

'I'm sorry Severus, Poppy wants to keep you here for a week, and then your expertise is required else where' he said solemnly.

'I understand Headmaster, who is my replacement?' he asked.

'Miss Rachael Sewensky has joined us for a year' Dumbledore said with a sudden smile.

'Rachael Sewensky, where have I heard that name?' Snape said as he tried to recollect.

Then it hit him.

'Oh! No, no' he croaked 'Not …' 

'Snapepy' Dumbledore finished for him.

Records at Hogwarts will show that a terrified, tortured scream filled the halls at that point. Students all the way down till the dungeons were wondering what could have happened to man, to make him scream as if the devil himself had arrived.

In a potions office, a blue eyed Professor smiled 'Good, he knows I'm here'.

_Back at the ward…_

A very upset Madam Pomfrey charged into the ward. 

'Headmaster, what are you doing to my patient!' she said pushing aside a half-deaf Dumbledore, heading towards a sobbing Snape.

'He's alright Poppy' said Dumbledore, trying to regain his hearing 'Just a mild shock'.

Madam Pomfrey, checked him over twice, satisfied that nothing had worsening. She then stalked of giving Dumbledore a very grimy stare.

'You did this on purpose, didn't you?' grumbled Snape after he regained his composure.

'No, Severus I did not. She is probably one of the best potions students Hogwarts has seen' said Dumbledore. 'Why, she was your favorite pupil' he added with a sly grin.

'_Was' Snape snarled._

Just then five figures came rushing in.

'He's alive' exclaimed Sam, panting for breath

'Why did you scream?' said Jason.

'So, he knows' giggled Arabella.

Dumbledore nodded his head.

'Poor Poor little Snapepy' said Sirius looking as if all his dreams had come true.

Snape turned a deep shade of purple and gave Sirius a I-will-kill-you-with-my-bare-hands look.

'Will someone please explain' an exasperated Jason said.

'Yes' said Arabella to Snape 'Why don't you explain?'

Snape sighed, sick and defeated. Might as well tell them he thought. No need to jump to conclusions.

He started 'It was years ago, when

'Yay!' Sirius shouted like a small child 'Story!'

He went and sat next to Snape on the bed and gave him a quick hug.

This was too much for Snape. Struggling to remain in control (while the entire room was howling in laughter) he gave his best gritted-teeth angry look.

'Competition!' said Sirius in his child mimicked voice.

He converted into his dog form and bared his teeth at Snape. 

Arabella said 'Stop it you two', tears of laughter streaming down her cheek.

Sirius converted back and stepped out of Snape's face. The room took sometime to come back to normal. 

'Severus, you were saying' attempted Arabella.

Snape jus looked at her crossly.

'Alright, alright I sawwy' said Sirius 'Better?'

Snape knew he could not win, he continued with his tale.

'Miss. Sewensky, was one of the best potions students I had the pleasure of teaching. In her fifth, year attempting to encourage her, I was a little harsh on her' he said.

'You told her she would probably fail' chuckled Dumbledore.

'Whatever, so she went on a crusade to prove me wrong, which was the desired outcome. Unfortunately or fortunately she broke my standing Hogwarts record for owls in potions' he finally managed to say.

'She got more owls than YOU in potions?' said Sirius. Everyone was impressed, Severus Snape was considered among the best potion masters in the world.

'Yes, yes she did. When the sixth year started she started addressing me as Prof. Snapepy' he groaned. The room chuckled.

'I tried my level best to discourage her. But, she used to make those incredible puppy dog eyes, that would make even Satan melt. Yet, there are only so many points I could take from my own house, before I finally gave up on her. When she left I held a celebration party' 

'Ah1 those were good times' said Dumbledore.

'Now she's back!' he said his eyes red. 'And it's all his fault' pointing and Dumbledore.

The room was engulfed in laughter once more.

Potion's Teacher's Office.

Rachael was still smiling as she sat down. But the smiling flew from her face as she saw a golden medallion on her desk. I thought I put that in, she said to herself. The memories came rushing back. The medallion had been a gift from her father on her tenth birthday the same year you-know-who met his downfall. She remembered that fateful day as if it was yesterday.

The entire family (father, mother, Rachael) were sitting around the dinning table. Her father had that twinkle in his eye. (For some reason she thought, I always remember him that way) She was about to blow the candles on her cake, when an explosion rocked, the house. 

Thinking it was you-know-who, her mother quickly took her from the chair and the three silently tried to leave from the secret entrance, they had built for this very purpose. But, they were too late. Someone shouted. 'There he is!' and five men entered the room. They were not death eaters.

'Mr. Sewensky', 'I Barty Crouch, in the name of the Ministry arrest you for being a death eater, a supporter of you-know-who'.

'Sir, that cannot be, I am just a shopkeeper, I have nothing to do with you-know-who!' said Mr. Sewensky weakly.

Her mother started crying. 

'Don't worry, sweetheart' said her father 'It's just a mix up; my name will be soon cleared, at the trial. Stay here and take care of Rachael, contact Janus, he will help me'.

The men, cuffed him, and led him off. 

There was no trial, she remembered bitterly. They sent him straight to Azkaban, without even checking for the Dark Mark on his arm. Her mother fought and fought, but to no avail, the Ministry would not listen. A year later, Rachael came into Hogwarts as the daughter of a convicted Death Eater. 

The memories were too painful to continue, the shame, the taunts and the harassment flooded back into her mind. Her father died in Azkaban a broken man in her third year, she and her mother were not allowed to see his body.

She shook her head, no sense in dwelling on the past. The future must be taken care of, keeping the past in mind. She opened a drawer and locked the medallion in. 

Author Note: I end this chapter here. Lots of connotations no? :) Please review. 


	15. Dreams and Nightmares

**CHAPTER 15**

**Author Note: Please be careful while reading this chapter. I have tried to make a few scenes bellow as horrible as possible. It took a great effort to even write the scene. Read with extreme caution. The name of the story comes out in this chapter. I'm sorry Anne…**

Ron lay on his bed, the headache he had slowly leaving him. Harry had left to meet Hermione. Probably to finish off what they had started he thought with mixed emotions. Gradually he drifted off to sleep.

_Ron Weasley_

_Ron; opened his eyes to see an exact copy of himself._

_'Hi' said the copy, in a friendly manner._

_'Who, who are you' Ron stuttered._

_'I Ron, am your inner being' the copy replied._

_'My what?' Ron asked._

_'The guy who is supposed to give you advice' the Inner Being said._

_'Oh!' said Ron 'What do you want?'_

_'Well, you are in a soup, you love Hermione, Hermione loves Harry' he said._

_Ron sat down and put his head in his hands. 'It's much more complicated than that' Ron said finally._

_'I know' the Inner Being said. 'Now, how do you plan to rectify the situation?'_

_'I really don't know' Ron said. 'How do I get Hermione to love me?' _

_'Love Potion' came the reply immediately._

_'But those are illegal' he stuttered. _

_'Exactly'_

The dream vanished and Ron continued to sleep peacefully.

That same old castle in Scotland.

Lucius Malfoy entered the throne room with a spring in his step. The news he had brought was fantastic. 

He approached the dark lord and kneeled.

'What is it Malfoy?' Lord Voldemort said with a hiss.

'My Lord, excellent news, there is a possibility to convert someone at Hogwarts, someone who has complete access to the Potter boy' Malfoy, said, daring to look above shoe level, but only an inch.

'Who is this and why would they wish to join us?' Voldemort said, with some interest.

'My lord…

Slytherin Boys Dormitories 5th Grade.

Draco Malfoy sat alone in the dormitory, reading a letter from his father. The Dark Lord, wished him to keep a track of Harry Potter's movements and try to find out as much about a society called 'The Order of the Phoenix' as possible.

He raised the sleeve of his robe and saw the Dark Mark there. The Dark Lord had decided to start a Junior Death Eater movement during the summer vacations. He had met almost the entire Slytherin House, fifth year and above there. He smiled at the shocked faces, as everyone realized that they had all chosen the Dark Lord over Dumbledore. Even the reluctant now walked with pride. They all felt safe in numbers.

The Dark Lord knew the need for secrecy, hence the new dark mark was only visible to fellow death eaters, others could see it only if the marked person wished to show. All the death eaters were remarked with the new mark, to ensure that the dissidents would be cut out of the loop. 

A new feature of the mark enabled Master to cast spells and curses over any death eater, by simply touching one of the marks and thinking of their names. Draco shuddered, who knows what else the mark could do? 

Hogwarts Warrior Training Hall a.k.a HQ 'Order of the Phoenix' 

'The Dark Lord has finally learnt from his mistakes' Dumbledore addressed the small gathering. 'With the start of his new dark mark, we have lost almost our entire espionage ring'

'What's wrong exactly?' said Sam.

'The dark lord can now see and hear what each death eater is doing, and can even cast spells over them through his connection. Firstly, no one wishes to talk as there is a high chance that the dark lord maybe listening in. Secondly, we can no longer guarantee the safety of death eaters who turn as we still don't have a method to remove the mark and the connection' said Snape.

'This is a serious set back' said Arabella. 'It the last two encounters we've had with the death eaters, Voldemort, was able to heal and guide them via the dark mark. Usually most death eaters are inexperienced and foolish, but no longer does that hold true.

Most of the group nodded in agreement.

'So, what are our options?' said Sirius, the strain clearly visible on his face.

'Well we could make a light mark enabling us to do the same' said Remus.

There was a universal nod of accent.

'I will make preparations and arrangements' said Dumbledore. He knew this would not be as easy as it sounded.

'What about Ministry recognition of Voldemort?' asked Snape

'Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort is back. Slowly, the entire ministry is turning against him, as more and more people awaken to the truth. But, by the time he changes his ways, it may be too late' said Mr. Weasley, a new member of the order.

'What if Fudge is a death eater?' said Arabella 'We must consider, the possibilities' 

The entire group looked at her horrified. The Minister of Magic, a death eater? The very thought sent chills down the spine.

'Arabella has a point' Dumbledore said. 'Fudge tomorrow, will release a list of Azkaban escapees, most of them are still in their cells.' 

'I didn't want it to come down to this, but the Minister has forced my hand' said Dumbledore. 'All those in favor of removing the protection the order of the phoenix has put on Fudge raise your hands, please remember he will not last a day without the our wards. He does not know of them'

Every single hand went up. It's for the best they reasoned, for the best, knowing they may have just sentenced a man to death.

5th Year Dormitories Gryffindor House

Harry, sneaked in at midnight, trying desperately not to make any noise. He took of his glasses and lay down to sleep. The events of the past hour replayed in his mind, his face broke out into a blushed smile as he hugged his pillow to sleep.

_The room in the house was small. He looked around, a child's room. There were drawings and sketches on the wall and the bed was littered with stuffed toys. _

_'Ah! Harry, I was wondering when you would go to bed, I have been waiting for you.' said a voice._

_Harry quickly turned, 'Voldemort'.  Voldemort never answered. _

_'Unfortunately, I cannot see you, nor can I hear you, but I know you can hear and see me, therefore I have prepared some entertainment for your benefit. You see I have found out the connection between us, and I am forewarned when the connection will occur. In-fact, I can make it occur!' he said, something vaguely resembling a smile crossed his battered gnarled face. 'Behold' _

_He pointed to a small girl lying shaking in the corner. Harry's eyes opened wide with shock._

_'This is Anne York' he said 'Say hello to Harry Anne'. The little girl whimpered. _

_Voldemort chuckled. 'Anne, will get her Hogwarts letter in a few months, then she will come and study along with all of you, maybe even in Gryffindor. Anne loves to play with her stuffed toys and her passions include painting' Voldemort explained as if introducing her to Harry._

_'But, you must be entertained' Voldemort sighed._

_Carnificina Os Totalus…_

_The little girl started to scream. Harry tried to close his eyes, but there were none to close. _

_'Her bones and beginning to grow, without the rest of her body' Voldemort said pleasantly. _

_The girl continued to scream and scream, Harry tried to look away, help her, do anything!_

_There was a snapping sound._

_'Her legs have just snapped, the muscles and ligaments broken'_

_She went into a seizure, her body grotesque in weird shapes, but her innocent face was still intact, her eyes pleading at Harry for mercy. 'Mummy' she whispered between screams._

_'There goes her spinal cord, she will never stand again'_

_The girls body lifted in a strange arc, the screams continuing to emerge._

_'Now her chest and hands are breaking apart, each nerve and blood vessel bursting one, by one with the tension'_

_Suddenly the screaming stopped; the girl lay down dead, blood oozing out from the pores of her skin._

_'That was fast!' Voldemort said 'I expected a longer show'_

_'No matter Harry, next time we will arrange a longer and better spectacle' said Voldemort. 'I hope you were entertained.'_

_Harry was in shock. His mouth tried to form the words for a reply, but his body was not responding. After a second or two, he let out a scream of pure anguish. His eyes opened he was back in the dorm. _

_No one had heard his scream. He curled up into a ball, and began to shake and cry uncontrollably_

**Author Note: I end this chapter here. The scene was too much for me to imagine_. Next chapter will include many surprises. The face of evil will continue to be shown, through out this story._**


	16. Morning Sickness and News

**Author Notes: Prepare for the world to start turning upside down.**

CHAPTER 16

The next morning the sun rose early. The entire Hogwarts was covered in its light and warmth. The lake with the giant squid sparkled a deep shade of blue.  But the beds in the dormitories of Gryffindor house were empty. 

'Hurry! Or we'll be late' said a running Dean, the entire Gryffindor house was moving through the entrance hall heading towards the Quidditch field. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron, moved together. Harry and Ron her surprisingly quiet thought Hermione. Then she reasoned, too early for them perhaps. The girls had somehow managed to put on their usual quota of make-up and were looking much the same. That could not be said for the boys, unshaven, sleepy, frazzled hair they zombied their way to the centre of the field were Prof. Figg was waiting.

_Sonorous_

'Good Morning' she said cheerfully 'I'm glad all of you could make it'

'How can she be so cheerful at this unearthly hour?' 

'It's only six Fred, no need to die you've woken up much earlier for Quidditch'

'Now, I want all of you to run, not jog five laps of the field' she said in a calm voice.

'She has to be kidding, five laps of this field!'

Everyone looked at the vast expanse that was the Quidditch field. It has to be big, brooms moved very fast. 

'And if I see anyone slowing down, I'll send a curse their way' shouted Prof. Figg, twirling her wand in her right hand. 'Let's go'

The mass of students began to run around the field, most of the boys ahead, the girls trailing behind in batches not wanting to exert themselves. 

On the second lap, a figure came jogging in from the entrance of the field, right in front of the group. It was Professor Sewensky, wearing extremely small and tight shorts with a sleeveless top. 

Several of the boys in front stopped running in shock. The people running behind them crashed into them and so on and so forth. Until all the Gryffindor boys were on the ground. Only Harry and a few other boys kept running as if nothing had happened. 

The most girls stopped running as they were too busy giggling and laughing. Prof. Arabella shook her head.

'Rachael' she called to the running figure, who stopped and jogged towards her.

'Yes, Arabella?' she said sweetly.

'Rachael, I'm afraid I've got to ask you to jog else where, you're having a very bad effect on my class' she said pointing towards the pile of boys who were still ogling her from the ground.

'Oops! I forgot I had that effect on people' she said smiling innocently. 'Don't worry I'll go else where', saying that she jogged away from the Quidditch pitch. 

'Right!' screamed a very amused, but angry Professor Figg. 'MOVE!' She threw a few curses at them for good measure. That got the group scrambling to finish the run. It was a very interesting sight, not everyday you get to see all the boys in Gryffindor blushing a deep shade of Red. 

After the entire run was over, most of them crawled back to the common room.

'My feet, my poor poor feet'

'I think, I'm going to just lie down and die here'

'Oxygen, I need oxygen'

'Ooh! those curses of her's hurt!' 

Moaning and groaning they headed for the showers.  An hour later they arrived at the breakfast table, most of them extremely hungry. Mid way through breakfast, Dumbledore got up from the staff table.

'If, I could have your attention please' he spoke loudly trying to be heard over the din of the hall. The hall went quiet and cranked its neck to see him.

'Due, to increased Death Eater activity, all future Hogsmeade visits have been cancelled' 

A collective cry was issued from the entire student populace of Hogwarts. Dumbledore silenced them with a stare and a hand. 'To compensate for all the visits cancelled, we will be having a scheduled number of balls and dances throughout the year, for third years and above'. 

The entire hall burst into talk as the realization of what Dumbledore said sunk in. 

'The schedule of dates have been put up in your common room, please consult them' Dumbledore then sat down to complete his meal.

'Oh! No' groaned Ron 'A series of dances, not one but many!'

But most of the girls didn't share his view point at all, in-fact even the boys were looking forward to it. Harry broke out of his reverie long enough to ask Hermione if she would be his date for all the dances. She giggled out a yes, clearly happy that he hadn't waited for long before getting the courage to ask her. After, that he sunk back into his thoughts. 

Ron was stricken, he had no idea whom to ask. Well, he thought plenty of time, worse come worse I'll attend alone. 

Just then the owl post arrived. Everybody looked expectantly for that letter which had their name on it. An owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of Hermione, who quickly opened it and began to read. 

_'Ministry releases list, Minister of Magic advocated tough measures'         _

_The Ministry of Magic, yesterday released a list which they claim is complete of the prisoners who escaped from Azkaban. This list (given on pg. 4) includes many dangerous criminals as well as supporters of you-know-who. The Minister of Magic commented that this went to prove that the break-out was the work of Sirius Black and not the supposedly resurrected dark lord, as most of the escapees were known and friendly to Black. On, the measures the Ministry was going to take against to protect the public, the following is a statement released by the Minister of Magic_

_'There is no need to panic, most of those who escaped were already is severe mental condition due to Azkaban and should pose no great problems. All ready both Ministry Aurors and Dementors are scouring for these escaped convicts and have recovered many of them. I have authorized the dementors, to go and secure Hogwarts as that is the location of Harry Potter and many others who played an important role in imprisoning the escapees. Sirius Black has already tried to attack once, we believe he and his new gang of thugs will attempt another attack' _

_This reporter however believes otherwise. Sources in the Ministry claim, that most on the list never left Azkaban, and there are many who did, but whose names have not been mentioned. I, Rita Skeeter, have spent the last year trying to gather evidence on the return of he-who-must-not-be-named, and I have found proof that he has risen. Such, proof will be presented to you in the next few issues of the Daily Prophet. Meanwhile, the question remains Why is the minister of magic lying? And if he is Why should he remain Minister of Magic?_

Hermione gasped and showed the article to Harry and Ron. The entire hall was in an uproar!

'Dementors! Here, surely Dumbledore…'

'You-know-who is back, proof?'

'They are heading for Hogwarts!'

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to find Dumbledore, but his seat lay vacant, he had left.

Dumbledore's Office 

Prof. Snape walked in on a Dumbledore deep in thought.

'Headmaster' he said 'Have you read…'

'Yes, Severus, I have read' he said grimly.

'The implications…' said Snape.

'Are far and wide' finished Dumbledore. 'But, be sure of one thing, as long as I live, I shall not let the armies of Voldemort invade us, by trick or force'

'Headmaster, the wards were taken down yesterday, yet nothing has happened to Fudge' said Snape.

'I know, Severus. Look at this photograph' Dumbledore gave Snape a small parchment.

Snape's eyes widened. The photograph showed the Minister of Magic, in front of a mirror admiring his arm. The arm had the dark mark neatly burnt on it. 

'How?' asked a bewildered Snape.

'The photograph was taken two days ago, by one of our operatives monitoring Fudge' Dumbledore said. 'It seems he knew that Voldemort was back, and made a deal to keep his office' 

Snape sneered 'That dirty %$@&^!!!' 

'Language Severus' said Dumbledore 'Though I share the sentiments, we must not forget we are in a school'

'Sir, what do you plan to do?' Snape asked.

'The only option that is open', Dumbledore said as he got up and threw some floo powder into the fireplace.  'The Daily Prophet, Miss Skeeter's office'.

Back to the trio…

Ron headed towards the common room, while Hermione and Harry went to Prof McGonagall's office who had sent for them after breakfast.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the House Head's office and knocked.

'Come in' came the reply. The opened the door and walked in.

'Sit down' said Prof. McGonagall 

The duo, now slightly nervous took seats in front of her. 

'You both have to be briefed about your assignment as Prefects' she said a smile forming on her lips.

Harry and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief inwardly.  They had imagined much more drastic reasons for being called, including that of their current relationship.

'As Prefects you will no longer be staying in the Gryffindor Dormitories' she dropped the bombshell

'What!' Harry exclaimed. 

'Both of you will move your belongings and settle in the Prefect Wing of the castle' she said 'The Wing is divided by house and then by gender. Each house is connected to its respective common rooms by a passageway. Only the teachers and the prefects from a particular house can enter and leave through those passages'

'Can, we stay in our old rooms instead?' said Hermione in a small voice.

'I'm afraid not Miss Granger' she said 'The Prefects have their own bathrooms, common room and other facilities. You both should shift by the end of today. Each room in shared by two prefects. (A/N of the same sex) Now, you both better leave you have a transfiguration class with me in five minutes. 

They got up and turned to leave.

'Oh! One more thing. Mr. Potter your teammates have elected you Quidditch captain' she said with something close to a grin. 'I hope we shall continue with a winning streak, set a date for new tryouts soon.' She waved them off.

In shock Harry and Hermione moved back to the common room to collect their books for transfiguration. What would Ron say, they both thought?

**Author: And I wrap up here with this chapter. The next chapter will start the trios, training Ron we get more and more jealous. Quite a few surprises and more editions of the Daily Prophet**


	17. The coming of the Messiah

Author Note: The suspense heightens…

The rest of the day went on as usual. Ron joined the duo during their classes. Harry was still acting distant and Hermione was getting worried. Then came the DADA class…

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws pilled into the class, as Prof. Figg emerged from the black board.

'Good Morning Class' she said 'I would like all of you too meet my new pet, Snuffles'

Harry immediately looked up and saw his godfather in his Anigmus form of a dog, looking at the class with an I-am-so-cute expression. His spirits lightened and he gave a chuckle.

There was a mad dash by all the girls to pet, hug and kiss him. Snuffles was enjoying every minute of it much to the chagrin of Prof. Figg. 

'Enough! Girls' she said 'Ok, he is very cute, but that's no reason to go overboard'. The girls marched back to their seats, leaving a very disappointed Snuffles.

'Right now, first the dueling club' she said getting back to business. The entire class perked up immediately at its mention. 

'I am very happy to report that almost everyone has signed up for it' she said 'we should start meeting and dueling, within the week. Headmaster Dumbledore is arranging a special room for the very purpose'. Excited whispers spread through the classroom.

'Class today we shall discuss the source and nature of dark spells' she said. 'Can anybody tell me the difference between a light and a dark spell?'

The class was dumbfounded; for once even Hermione was stumped. No one had questioned this basic difference. Darks spells were just evil right?

Prof Figg looked around at the faces of the class. It's just as Dumbledore explained, all their lives they have been told that the Dark Arts are evil, yet know one has told them why.

'Please take notes. In everyone there is a capacity to do good as well as evil. There is always a powerful battle in progress between the two sides. Every time you do some action, the sides fight it out to see who will be the victor, and thus the action is done or not. When, one does a light spell, charm, hex or curse there is no difference, the two sides fight it out and the spells are cast to fulfill the commanding action. However, the Dark Arts are different, they are quite useful and powerful I won't deny that, but when one uses a spell from the Dark Arts, the evil side of is automatically enhanced. Albeit a little, but none the less enhanced. If these are used infrequently, the balance in one's body soon returns to normal after sometime. However, use of powerful dark spells often enough will corrupt the heart and the soul, slowly sinking the person into evil. The recovery period to balance becomes longer and longer and usually once you start down the path there is no return. That is why there is no such thing as 'only one dark arts spell', even a single spell can do havoc with your sense of humanity and goodness. Therefore from a scientific point of view I would strongly discourage the use of such spells, even if they were illegal' she finished.

The class stared at her mesmerized. This was a new thing for them, the power to know and choose. All the DADA classes before and society gave propaganda on how evil dark arts spells were. But here the professor was saying that they are very useful, but then telling us why they should not be used. The students reveled in this new knowledge, and most of their resolves against the dark side strengthen. They were however a few exceptions.

'We running short of time, so I'll just give you some homework, a two feet long parchment on 'why we should not use dark arts?' to be submitted in a week' she finished just as the bell rang for the next class.  The students got up to leave.

'Harry, Ron, Hermione, would you please stay back for a moment' she said as the entire class shuffled out. Once the room was empty, she ensured the door was locked, and setup strong Privacy charms around the room. 

Snuffles transformed to Sirius Black. Harry rushed and hugged his godfather.

'Oof!' said Sirius. 'I wish you would give me advance warning before you do this'. Harry looked up and smiled, still refusing to let go.

Harry felt safe in his arms for some reason. After, the incident with Voldemort he was feeling exceptionally vulnerable.

'Um, Sirius' said Hermione quite embarrassed addressing him by first name. 'You're here permanently now?' 

'Yes, Hermione' he said. 'I am a member of a certain society you all know about and have been stationed here'

'Superb!' said Harry happy at the thought that he got to spend more time with his godfather. The fates so far had been cruel to them, denying them the companionship that they should have shared for more than fourteen years.

Hermione was not that happy, she realized with Sirius being there her love life with Harry Potter would be slightly more complicated. But seeing the smile and pleasure radiating from Harry's face she soon forgot all about those thoughts.

'Now, you three about your training, I want to meet you everyday after classes in this room starting tomorrow, okay?' Prof. Figg said.

They nodded their heads.  

'Now hurry, a long you will be late for lunch' she finished.

Harry reluctantly let go of Sirius.

'Harry, we need to talk about some things, especially about a certain "Snuffles"' he said with an evil grin.

Harry gulped and nodded. The trio moved of to lunch, leaving Arabella and Sirius to talk.

The same old castle in Scotland.

Lucius Malfoy hurried into the throne room; the master had called him immediately. He went in and kneeled.

'Ah! Lucius. How goes the conversion of our new ally at Hogwarts' Voldemort said.

'My, lord the conversion has been done' Lucius replied.

'Interesting news' Voldemort said. 'I shall visit the ally in dreams personally'

'As you wish my lord' said Malfoy 'Should I setup the equipment?'

'Yesss' he hissed.

Malfoy bowed himself out.

Lunch Hall Hogwarts

The trio had arrived quite late, most of the hall had already finished and left. They quickly sat down to eat.

Harry and Hermione told Ron about the new arrangements. He was not happy, in fact he was seething.

'So, you two will just leave us all and go off to some elitist group' he said trying to control his anger.

'Oh! Ron, don't make it more difficult than it has to be. We both tried to get out of it but McGonagall refused' said Hermione. Somehow Ron doubted that statement.

Hermione also told Ron about Harry being Quidditch captain. A mix of emotions rushed through Ron, he was happy for Harry (a little), jealous and upset and happy again thinking that this may improve his chance as keeper. But, then he realized Harry and Hermione's new push Ron away attitude, and decided maybe it wasn't good after all. Yet, he smiled none the less, why anger the "great" Harry Potter, the captain of the Quidditch team.

'Great! When are the tryouts, I plan to go for keeper!' asked Ron.

'Err, we haven't fixed a date yet, I'll have to ask the rest of the team' said Harry realizing that he had a lot a work to do.

'Superb!' said Ron, not meaning it. 

The rift between the three had become huge, but none wanted to admit it. They finished their lunch and headed back to the common room, Harry and Hermione to shift their things into the Prefects wing.

A room in the Dungeons – Slytherin House controlled.

Almost the entire house fifth years and above were seated. A seventh year stood on a podium.

'The Dark Messiah has risen, for he is the one true messenger' he said.

Chorus from the entire group 'the true messenger'

'The Messiah shall deliver us from, the light!' he said in religious fervor.

Chorus 'from the light!'

'He has come to purify and cleanse our world!'

Chorus 'purify and cleanse'

'We live only for him and the cause, in his name!' he said raising his fist.

The entire group shouted 'in his name!'

'Above all else! The Purity of Blood!'

Chorus 'The Purity of Blood!'

Suddenly the door opened. In panic all the students turned towards it, wands out and raised. A single figure in death eater robes, mask and hood walked in. The crest of the dark mark on the sleeves clearly indicating a senior.

Whispers ran through the gathering. Who was the senior death eater and how did he come to Hogwarts? Draco Malfoy gave a knowing smile. 

The death eater walked up to the podium, with an air of regality and importance. In a voice that could never be called human, spoke 'I have a message from the Dark Lord…'

Gryffindor House Common Room.

Hermione and Harry took their personal belongings down; their trunks had already been magiced to their respective rooms. Ron had disappeared somewhere and could not be located.

'Well all set' said Harry. Hermione nodded. They had both felt guilty of leaving their beloved dormitories and their friends. 

They walked up to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room and move into it. Immediately, they were transferred to the Gryffindor Prefect Wing. 

Hermione and Harry stood there looking around dazed.

Author Note: I end this chapter here. I personally liked the bit about the fanatic following. Who is the death eater in the robes? What does Draco Malfoy know that the others don't? What is the message from the Dark Lord? Only time and future chapters will tell. Please review!


	18. Paradise and Meetings

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait for the update! Thanks for all the reviews! Please! Please! Review some more!

It was beautiful. The entire Wing was made from marble, with a skylight opening up to the sun above. They moved awestruck, the walls had greenery on them. Waterfalls made a silent peaceful serenade as they flowed every where. Then they reached the Prefect Common room. It was a garden!. A fountain lay in the middle with a statue of the house symbols in the centre. There were lawn chairs and tables spread all over the place.

'Like it?' said Alicia, who came in through the main entrance, amused at the stunned looks of the duo.

'It's beautiful!' said Hermione, 'But how?'

'Most of the beauty here is illusion charms, but the rest has been here ever since Hogwarts has been made. Hogwarts tends to treat its prefects quite well' she smiled.

'Let me give you the tour' she added. Harry and Hermione followed as she pointed out the house rooms, the facilities available, the prefects bathroom (which had a Jacuzzi and sauna), she also showed them the passageways and entrances with their passwords'

Harry, couldn't help smiling, he had reached paradise!. 

'The first meeting of the board will be held today evening in the Prefect Hall, she said pointing to a room, see you then. Oh! And Harry the Quidditch team is getting together after the meeting, so we'll move there together'.

Alicia moved off, slightly blushing. She had a small thing for Harry, but it was just a passing moment. He has his girlfriend and I have my boyfriend. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she went back to her room.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and realized something. This was perfect! They could spend all the time they wanted with each other and no one would be the wiser!

Gryffindor Dormitories

Ron Weasley was deep in thought. Why do I love her so much? It's almost an obsession. It's not as if she's the most beautiful girl around. She is a book worm, hates Quidditch, has uncontrollable hair…

But, the way she smiles. The way she blushes when she's embarrassed. The way she laughs, the way she eats, the way she sleeps…

At that moment, Ron's envy of Harry began to slowly edge towards hatred.

Prefect Wing of Hogwarts 

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the garden talking about things in general, when Snuffles arrived and marched up to them.

'Hey, Snuffles' said Harry.

Snuffles suddenly lunged at Harry and began to sniff him over. Harry started laughing and giggling. 'Hey that tickles'.

Then Snuffles made a funny face at Harry and sniffed the air towards Hermione. 

Hermione suddenly turned bright red and ran off towards her room.

Snuffles caught Harry's robes and led him off. Harry was totally bewildered at Snuffles and Hermione's actions. He led Snuffles into his room, locked it and set up privacy charms. 

Snuffles turned into Sirius Black.

'What was that all about?' Harry demanded.

'Let me guess, Hermione is your girlfriend and you have a err, physical relationship' said Sirius grinning like anything.

It was Harry's turn to become red. 'How? Oh, err the sniffing…' 

'Now, Harry we have to talk about a few things.' Sirius said seriously.

(Author: 'Moses supposes for roses, but if Moses proposes roses …')

'Um, like' Harry said.

'Well, first of all how have you been? Any nightmares, dreams that kind of thing' Sirius asked.

'No, nothing, I'm fine' said Harry.

'Harry, you need to learn how to lie better' Sirius said, 'You're father had the same problem, luckily he had us for friends' he added proudly.

'Well there is one thing' Harry said slowly. 

'Tell me, I'm all ears' said Sirius wriggling his ears.

'How, on earth?' said an astonished Harry.

'Animigus, benefits' said Sirius 'Now, you were saying…'

Harry, began to tell Sirius of all the nightmares he had had. When he came to the latest one, he burst into tears. Sirius picked him up as if he was a two year old and cradled him as he told the entire tale.

After calming down a little, Harry finally said. 'Sirius that girl died because of me…'

Sirius sighed 'I knew you would say that Harry, but it's not true. What Voldemort did was a heinous horrible act, but he did it not you. If you were not there he would have still done it. But what you can do, is see how evil he is, and strengthen your resolve to resist and fight him'

'I know Sirius, but it's just…' Harry sighed, knowing he was going on a guilt trip. 'I understand, Thanks Sirius' 

'No problem, now lets shift to different topic' he said 'what's between you and Hermione'. Harry blushed another shade of crimson.

'She's my girlfriend, I love her' said Harry finally.

'Good choice Harry' said Sirius 'She's one heck of a gal'

'Thanks' said Harry.

'Em, Harry since James is not around, I have to err, Harry do you know about the birds and the bees' Sirius was stuttering and slowly turning pink

'What are you talking about' said Harry, clearly surprised at the Hesitation of his Godfather. 

'I mean Harry, do you know about sex?' said Sirius finally.

'Of Course I do!' said Harry indignantly 'I'm in the fifth year, I'm 15 for Merlin sakes'

'Okay, okay its embarrassing for me to try and talk about it!' said Sirius 'what have you been using for protection? You have been using protection right?'

Harry flushed 'Sirius, we have not done it! Yet! and if you mean condoms I know all about them'

'What's a condom?' asked Sirius clearly interested

'Muggle thing' said Harry quickly 'never mind'

'Well, there is a potion that you can brew, or order. Its quite simple actually, it'll work for a week' said Sirius.

'I don't think I'll need it' said Harry.

Sirius took out a vile and handed it to Harry. The liquid inside was pale yellow, with silver particles suspended like a colloid.

'In case of emergency, one sip one week. Only take a sip at a time, more can produce err, rather embarrassing problems' he said.

Harry knew he was not going to win this so he pocketed the vile.

'Feel better?' he asked Sirius.

'Much better' came the reply. 'And, now there is a slight thing about "Snuffles"' 

Sirius jumped on him. The sound of laughter, tickles and pleas of mercy filled the room.

Evening, Prefectorial Board meeting. Prefect wing

Roger Davis and Alicia Spinnet head boy and head girl sat at the designated head of the round table. Hermione told Harry, that the table had been fashioned after the famous round table, of Merlin's time.

'Right' said Roger Davis pompously. 'We call this meeting to an order'

'First, an introduction of our new fifth year prefects, as I say your name please stand up'

'From Gryffindor House: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter'

'From Hupplepuff House: Sherile Darwin, Jimme Watson'

'From Ravenclaw House: Rick Giglay, Cassandra Anderson'

'From Slytherin House: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson'

Draco stared across the room at Harry Potter, his face concocted into an expression of pure hatred. Soon, he thought master will have his revenge. He mouthed the word 'Mud-Blood'

Hermione whispered to Harry 'Just, ignore him okay'. With this the tension which had been building up in Harry slowly left.

'You're right Herm' he said looking back at Draco coolly. 

'The first order of business, a new feature has been added to all your badges' Alicia said.

'If you need to contact the rest of the board, simply touch the badge and say Orare. The badges of all the prefects will vibrate twice' said Davis.

'If the prefect can take the message, he should touch his badge and say Audire. Every thing the person says will then be broadcast to all the prefects who have selected to listen. To stop simply say the incantation again, while pressing the badge', finished Alicia.

She touched her badge, and said Orare. The badges of all the prefects started to vibrate. They touched them and said Audire. When Alicia spoke next the sound emerged through all of their badges. Alicia then canceled it.

The meeting wore on with the assignment of duties for the year , the planning out the new meeting schedules, as well all disciplinary issues were all discussed.  Finally, as the Alicia called it to a close.  The various prefects went about their business.

Alicia, Hermione and Harry headed for the Gryffindor common room. The entire Quidditch team was waiting for them. Hermione, went off to the side and sat down to read a book. Ron, was no where to be seen.

'Well, it's about time!' said Fred kissing Alicia on the cheek.

'What took you so long' whined Katie.

'Sorry' said Harry 'Davis was refusing to close the meeting'

'Right' said George. 'First, things first, congratulations Harry!'

The entire team said their congrats and patted him on the back.

'But, Why me?' said Harry 'Shouldn't one of you be captain'

'Ah!' said Fred 'You see, George and I here, don't handle responsibility that well, Alicia has already enough to do as Head Girl, and Katie here, well lets just say her report card wasn't very good last year'

'So, don't fret Harry' said George winking 'You got the job on your own merits.'

'Thanks you all' Harry said feeling much better about the captaincy. 

'We have to tryout for a new keeper' said Katie 'Oliver, was too good, we don't even have a reserve'

'How the day after tomorrow?' said Harry 'We can reserve the field, put up a poster in the Gryffindor common room and wrap up the tryouts' 

'Great' said Alicia, please that Harry was growing into his role as captain. 'I'll talk to Madame Hooch'

'I'll make the posters' added Katie.

'We'll shout the message around!' said Fred and George.

'Right, I think that wraps up the meeting, it's quite late and we DADA running tomorrow…' said Harry.

The others nodded and groaned at the thought, but the accepted and the group dispersed  to their various dorms. Harry took Hermione and Alicia led them back to the Prefects Wing. The totally forgot to meet or wish Ron goodnight.

There was something they had forgotten, Harry's mind nagged him as they reached the wing.

The old castle in Scotland…

The Death Eater made his ways to the balcony. The journey from Hogwarts to the castle was full of peril and the danger of being caught large. But, this information was too precious to trust to owl post.

Voldemort was on the balcony of the throne room. He was staring up into the sky, the stars twinkled down in the cloudless night.

'My Lord' said the death eater bowing low.

'Good, you have come. Report' said Voldemort, his voice with an expectant edge to it.

'My Lord, I have given them the message. I have also told them not to harm the Potter boy' said the death eater.

'Excellent' said Voldemort.

'Master, may I ask a question?' said the Death eater.

'Since, you have succeeded, you may' said Voldemort concentrating at a particular group of stars.

'Lord, why not just have the boy killed or port keyed out of Hogwarts?' asked the death eater.

'The old fool has set up anti-portkey wards all over, including a personal one on the boy. I need his blood, alive' said Voldemort with a hiss 'Leave now' 

The death eater bowed and backed out of the balcony.

Voldemort turned his attention back to the sky.

'Mars is bright' said Voldemort to himself.

Author Note: And I end this chapter here. The drift between the two and Ron has increased. Future chapters: Result of Dumbledore's meeting with Rita Skeeter, Ron's and Harry's dreams. 


	19. Nightmares and Reflections

Author: Please read with caution. This chapter contains material that may be hazardous to your mental health. Don't say I didn't warn you. I am sorry Timothy…

Chapter 19

Harry and Hermione kissed their goodnights, they both agreed they were too tired and should get some sleep.

Harry went into his room in the Gryffindor Male Wing, to see his room-mate Charles Wellington reading a book. The room was quite spacious, especially since the closets and study area had been enchanted to be quite big. They had their own wooden desks with named stationary. 

'Late night stroll?' asked Charles. 

Charles, from Harry's first impression was quite a somber studious student. He had a penchant for abiding by rules, but put loyalty to his friends and house above them. He was a sixth year, with chestnut hair, black eyes and was fairly tall.

'Quidditch Team meeting' said Harry. 'The keeper try outs are in a few days. Do you plan to try?'

'I don't play Quidditch' came the monotone reply. 

Great thought Harry, stuck with an anti-Quidditch dead beat.

'But, that does not mean I don't love it!' Charles added 'So, wipe that look of disappointment and disgust of your face'

Harry, was astonished were his emotions that obvious.

'Anyways Good Night I have a long day tomorrow' said Charles, flicking his hand over a red ball so that his side of the room went dark. 

Harry marveled at the capability of illusion charms, as he saw that while Charles side was completely dark his side was lit, the two parts did not affect each other. This will take some getting used to he thought as he turned off his side of the lights and lay down on his bed.

Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron was already in bed and asleep when the Quidditch team ended its meeting. The dreams began to flow.

_He was in a cloud. The blue sky around him sparkled with rainbows; a soft water fall could be seen, the noise bringing serenity to his much agitated mind. He followed the trail of water as it flowed over the misty surface, until he caught sight of his inner self._

_'Hello there' said IB (Inner Being)_

_Ron walked over to him._

_'Where are we?' he asked._

_'The depths of your mind and imagination' said IB, walking around Ron._

_'Why are you here?' said Ron._

_'I thought we covered this part of the conversation, last time. To give help and advice you' he said in calm and serene voice._

_Ron snorted 'Illegal Love Potion? 'What type of advice is that?' _

_'Never mind that, tell me what troubles you. I know already, but it would help if you spoke of your own accord' said the IB._

_'Oh! Very well. My friends Harry and Hermione want to ignore me. I guess the feel I'm an interruption in their lives. First, they move of to that Prefects Wing, and then they don't even bother to meet or talk to me' said Ron._

_'You consider Harry your friend? Even now' said the IB raising an eyebrow._

_Ron went deep into thought and finally made up his mind. 'No, you are right. He is a stranger to me, perhaps even a rival'_

_'An enemy?' added IB thoughtfully._

_Ron did not reply and IB left the sentence to hang in the air._

_'But you are justified about Hermione, she should not have abandoned you' said IB._

_'Yes, that's true' sighed Ron 'I love her so much, and yet she refuses me even friendship, why?' _

_'Its probably because of Harry, he has poisoned her mind against you. He considers you a rival and you must be removed' said IB._

_Ron went into another session of deep thinking. _

_'You know, you are right. It's the only explanation that makes sense to me. Well, I've had it! I have already lost my pride trying to hang around where I'm not wanted, trying to be with those two!' said Ron._

_'Be careful of Harry Potter, who knows what he might try. Remember, he is Quidditch captain. He will try to ruin your chances as keeper, so that you cannot impress Hermione' said IB slowly fading away along with the dream._

Room in Prefect Wing Gryffindor Male Dorm

Harry immediately felt sleep wash over him and then it started again. 

_This time he was in a hallway. It seemed like the interior of a house, there was a family portrait with father, mother and a child.  Oh God! He thought now another child._

_'Harry, Harry, Harry' came Voldemort's now familiar voice. 'You really should keep your appointments. Come he beckoned' _

_Harry tried to stop, not again, not again his mind screamed. He could not bear the mental torture all over again.  Voldemort led him to a room in the house, clearly the room of the child._

_Imperio…_

_'This is Timothy Simmons' said Voldemort 'A thirteen year old muggle' he added literary spitting the term out. _

_Harry tensed himself up for what he was sure was going to happen next. _

_'Oh! Don't worry I don't intend to physically torture the lad' said Voldemort as he whispered something into the boys ear. The boy exited the room and Voldemort followed. He went up the long hallway and entered another room. Voldemort crept in and whispered something in the boy's ear and gave him something that Harry could not see._

_On the bed lay a man and woman, probably the boy's parents. Suddenly, the boy screamed and pushed the dagger into his mother's heart. Voldemort took of the imperious curse just as the father woke up. The father saw the scene before him, but could not see Voldemort or Harry. The boy looked down at his hands and screamed._

_'A much better show, eh? Harry' said Voldemort. 'It was specially arranged for you, did you like it?'_

 Harry was yanked back to his dorm from the nightmare. He cried himself to sleep once again.

Head Quarters Order of the Phoenix.

The Head Quarters was bathed in a dim glow of night. Five, members of the Order were seated around the discussion table talking and having fun. These were Arabella, Sirius, Snape, Remus, Sam.

'I still don't get it' said Sam 'Why is Voldemort doing this to Harry? Apart from the fact the he is evil'. Sam said 'Voldemort' with some difficulty.

'I believe he has given up all hope in trying to make Harry join the dark side' said Arabella

'You see, the dark lord either recruits you or destroys you' said Snape 'I think he is trying to mentally damage Harry. Any child who witnesses such a scene would definitely be affected and badly'

'How do we stop him?' growled Sirius, extremely upset at the predicament of his Godson.

'I'm not sure we can' sighed Remus, disturbed at this sudden turn of events. 'Not much is known about curse scars and their induced dreams and connections, especially one as power full as Avada Kadavra'

The circle went quite. Silence flowed through the night as each sat and thought about the situation.

'What about Dumbledore's meeting with that Skeeter woman?' said Sam

'I don't trust her' said Sirius flatly remembering the horrid articles about Harry, Hermione and Him.

'I'm afraid I agree with Black on this one' said Snape.

'Rita has joined the Order of the Phoenix' said Dumbledore as he walked into the hall.

'But, Headmaster is that wise' said Arabella cautiously.

'Trust me, she has realized that there is nothing be gained by fighting against the light side, in fact she is pleased to get such insider information' said Dumbledore 'And I had the photograph for further incentive'

'Headmaster, there is something we need to tell you' said Sirius who then went on to describe Harry's dreams.

'This is not good' said Dumbledore. 'Harry is in the midst of a transition, from a gifted boy to a very powerful wizard; his mind should not be played or interfered at this point. It can have disastrous results'

'Sir' said Sam 'what is the solution?' 

'Severus, please make an extra powerful dosage of dreamless sleep potion, I think Harry will need it quite often in the coming days…'

The old castle in Scotland.

Voldemort paced the floor; he was alone in his chambers. Such power is there in this loneliness, he thought. The ability to think not beyond oneself. The art of clarity of action without need for regard of others. 

Yes, he thought to himself I am alone. I shall not for a minute delude myself to think that any of these followers are truly loyal to me. Maybe in the new crop, his mind wandered back to Bart Crouch Jr. I could have used him, one of my greatest followers. The Lestranges were the same kind. But Azkaban had taken its toll on them and they were for the short-term useless and incompetent.

He turned his thoughts to Harry Potter. Poor, boy he thought. I sympathize with him; he is quite like me in history. Yet, on the wrong side, but his blood is powerful as is mine. The potion of invincibility requires the blood of an enemy, a mage enemy.

Then he remembered his heir. I have such great plans for you. With you by my side we will rule the world. Even, if I don't succeed in immortality, my legacy will continue.  He took out a diary. Salazar Slytherin's diary. 

Ah my great ancestor, you were truly a genius. He took the diary and began to read it for the hundred thousandth time. Voldemort doubted even Dumbledore knew his own true secret. He was never against mud-bloods or muggles. His father and family had been an exception, not the norm. 

But, what propaganda it made! The cause! For the name and the mission supporters from everywhere flocked to him, begging to join the movement of pure-bloods. Every great leader in history gathered followers for one or two basic causes. Religion and God for the prophets and Jesus, Nazism and Germany for Hitler, freedom and democracy for Neapolian, Freedom from enslavement for the Urg the Unclean, Purity of blood for Grindenwal and now the same for him. 

Unlike what most people thought Voldemort had a great interest and fascination with muggle technology. Firstly, as an interest being of muggle background, secondly as a tool for domination. Most wizards were too disconnected from the muggle world to realize some of the powerful weapons and objects that they had. But he had to hide this; it would not be prudent to appear a hypocrite.

He took out a gun from his robe. The gold and solver plating shone when brought into the light. The silencer attached on the top increased the menacing look and feel. He caressed the weapon, thinking of the Cyanide and Basilisk poison that the bullets contained. He smiled sometimes the best backup need not be the most efficient…

Author Note: I think, Voldie has learnt his A. Kadav. Lesson I don't want to insult his intelligence, I'm sure he's seen for himself the power of muggle-borns and half-bloods as well as recognized the use and surprise value of muggle things, even though he doesn't use them much. 

Sorry for the long wait, I have my final examinations going on…

Please Review!


	20. Ron and Ginny

CHAPTER 20:

Author: 'Friends who are fickle, are not friends, for who ever heard of a fickly friend?'

(Ow! My head hurts :D )

The next morning the entire Gryffindor House breathed a sigh of relief, when the message indicating the cancellation of DADA morning reached them. A few went back to bed, the rest already up decided to finish that last homework, play exploding snap or just roam around Hogwarts. 

By the time Harry was down he had recovered from the previous night's torture at least physically. Mentally he knew it would be a long time until he fully recovered. He knew he wouldn't survive another night and resolved to speak to Dumbledore.

He reached the Gryffindor Common room with a half-asleep Hermione just as Ron came down. 

Ron was feeling wide awake. His sleep had been refreshing, and he felt as if he could take on the world. He saw Harry come down towards the common room. Great he thought the boy who lived decides to grace us with his presence.

'Ron!' said Harry.

'Good Morning, you two' said Ron desperately, trying not to stare at Hermione.

'Look you two I need to talk to you about something' said Harry leading them to the corner. 

'What is it?' yawned Hermione.

'It's about, what happened after you left Dumbledore's room' he said as he sat on the ground.

This shook Hermione from her sleep and Ron began to listen attentively. Harry explained the situation telling them everything except him being a mage warrior.

'So! You're the Heir of Gryffindor!' said Hermione.

'Shh! Not so loud Herm' said Harry, looking around to see if anybody had heard. He did not see Ginny Weasley, sitting behind an armchair. She had been reading a romance novel, and couldn't help hear the entire discussion.

Great thought Ron. Another little to his achievements, rich, handsome, hero, popular, prefect, Q captain and royalty. 

'Wow!' said Ron trying to sound pleased and surprised.

But this time Harry was not fooled. Why is Ron, acting so distant to removed? A few months ago he would have gone wild, exclaiming all the possibilities. This was a new Ron, a Ron he didn't like very much. Then it dawned on him. We've been ignoring him! Oh! We were so stuck in our work and each other we barely made time for Ron.

Hermione meanwhile was trying to work out all the connotations and results of this new discovery. She snapped out of it when she heard Harry speak.

'Ron, I'm sorry' said Harry.

Ron looked up, shocked 'For what?'

'For ignoring you all this time, for not telling you everything over this summer, for spending too much time with Hermione and less time with you, for moving out of the dorm, for..' before he could finish. Ron jumped and hugged him, tears streaming down his eyes. 

'What the…' said an astonished Harry, being looked upon by a very shocked, guilty faced and ashamed Hermione.

Hermione was feeling horrible. She was the sensible one, she was the mature one, she was the one that always set things between the three right. Not noticing Ron's detachment and their breaking relationship when it was staring her in the face was pathetic. 

'I'm sorry Harry, for acting like a twit' said Ron truly believing what he said.

'Hey, we're the ones who made the mistake, you have nothing to apologize for' said Hermione also with tears pouring. She joined them in the now group hug. 

A voice from behind chimed 'May I join in it looks fun!' The three quickly sobered up, untangled and turned. 

'Ginny' said Harry.

'Ginny, err. How long have you been here?' asked a red faced Ron, who had realized Hermione had been hugging him.

'Too long, I want in' she said her arms crossed. 

'In what?' said Hermione.

'Into the Anti-You-know-who squad and all, to help Harry' said Ginny.

'Ginny, it's dangerous and you are still too small and and a girl' Ron sputtered.

'Hey! I resent that' said Hermione amused at Ron trying to be protective. Ron shot her a please-help-me look. Hermione melted.

'You three were fine battling, in your first to fourth year, I'm no longer a baby. I a fourth year for Christ sakes, I have already met Riddle you know!' she said going red with anger.

Harry gulped as memories of the chamber of secrets came flooding back. Ron, was speechless Ginny looked too much like an angry Mrs. Weasley, he just sputtered and sputtered incoherently.

'Ginny, be reasonable' pleaded Hermione. 

'No!' said Harry with such vehemence that even Ginny was taken aback. 'I will not be the causes of more deaths and suffering'. With that he got up and stormed off. 

'Handle Ginny' Hermione whispered to Ron, chasing after Harry.

Harry had to get out, he broke into a run. Images of Cedric, Anne and Timothy flashed through his mind as he left through the main doors of Hogwarts castle. On a whim, he headed to the lake and collapsed on the bank and tried to regain some calm. 

Hermione caught up to him. 

'Harry' she said 'What's wrong?' 

'Nothing' he grunted 'Just, a little worried about Ginny'

'Harry, this is not worrying, this is hyperventilating' she said taking his hand 'Now tell me what's really wrong'

Gryffindor Common.

'Ginny, no you can't' said Ron.

'Ron, don't act that way! You never said anything to Hermione!' said Ginny.

'But, that was different!' Ron said quickly.

'And how was that different?' said Ginny.

Ron was speechless, time for desperate measures he thought. 

'You are just doing this to get close to Harry' he said in a hushed voice.

'And if I am?' said Ginny flustered that her intentions were so obvious. 'I'll going to Prof. Figg, I'm sure she will have something else to say'. She turned around and left.

Ron swore he had heard her say 'Chauvinist' before she left.

Ron quickly went down to the entrance hall trying to locate Harry and Hermione. He moved with an extra skip. Things were back to normal, he thought, feeling guilty about all the things he had thought about Harry. Just the way they should be.

Lake Side Hogwarts Castle.

Harry had just finished telling her about his dreams.

'Harry, my god! I, I had no idea' Hermione said close to tears 'You seemed a little off for the past few days, but this'. She shook her head.

'I keep feeling it's my fault' he said, raising a hand to silence the retort that was about to come. 'I know, I know, Sirius already told me. But, Herm. I just can't help feeling a little guilty'

Hermione hugged him closer, 'I know' she said 'that what makes you so special'.

She rested Harry's head in her lap. 

'Promise me you won't tell Ron' pleaded Harry 'He won't be able to handle it'

'I promise' sighed Hermione, feeling a little pang of remorse. But she knew that Harry was right. 

Suddenly they heard a voice shouting 'Hermione! Harry. It was Ron. They quickly got up and went to meet him

'What happened?' asked Ron.

'Cedric' replied Harry.

'I, I'm sorry Harry' said Ron remembering the look on Harry's face after the tri-wizard tournament. 

'It's alright Ron' he said 'Come on!' He grabbed them both 

Hermione shouted 'To Breakfast!'

'And beyond' Harry added. Hermione giggled.

'Wha?' said Ron.

'Sorry, muggle joke' said Harry.

And the three united friends headed back to the entrance hall.

Somewhere else

'NO!!!' screamed the figure in black. 'Days of work, down the drain!'

The figure paced up and down. 'So, be it. The transition would have been smooth, but now has been forced!' 

Several ingredients were hurled into the bubbling potion. The potion turned murky black; the Dark Mark appeared inside etched in silver.

The Great Hall – At breakfast

Ron told them what happened with Ginny (leaving out the last Harry part). 

'You, thing Prof Figg will allow her?' questioned Harry.

'She might, if Ginny was determined enough' sighed Hermione.

Suddenly owls began to arrive.

'Owl Post!' exclaimed Ron and the three rapidly walked to the Gryffindor table. Copies of the Daily Prophet began to fall on the tables. 

Suddenly, there was a horrible scream…

Author Note: Who? Why? For? Screamed!. You should be able to guess this one. Later chapters the training begins. Will Ginny be allowed to join, the group?. Who is the figure in black?. Same story… Next Chapter…

Um, I only received a few reviews for the previous chapter… please… click the button…


	21. Rising Power!

A/N: will signify a scene change, thanks Agi for bringing up.

CHAPTER 21

The scream started it, as more and more people started opening their papers. Screams, shouts, gasps filled the hall. There were a few 'finally!' and 'Yes!', but the origins concealed themselves.

The trio ran to the table to get Hermione's copy of the daily prophet.

'MINISTER OF MAGIC – DEATH EATER' 

The front page had a photograph of Fudge, looking at himself in the mirror, admiring the dark mark clearly etched onto his arm.

_This photo has been recovered from sources which cannot be named at this juncture. This and other proofs clearly explain the recent comments and conducts of the Ex-Minister of Magic. In a unanimous vote, the Ministry officially declared an emergency and sentenced Fudge to life imprisonment in Azkaban. Unfortunately, when Aurors arrived at the Minister's official residence he had absconded. A massive search is being conducted to root out other supporters of you-know-who who may be spying in the ministry. _

_At 0013 Hours, after the emergency session, the Ministry officially recognized the return of the Dark Lord. They have asked the public not to panic. An 8'o clock curfew has been imposed for the Magical Community. Mr. Author Weasley, who had already privately acknowledged the return of you-know-who and had tried to get support in the Ministry, was declared Acting Minister of Magic at 0015 Hours. He has realized this statement._

_'THE ENTIRE WORLD IS IN DANGER DUE TO THIS ENEMY. IT IS WAR THAT HAS BEEN DECLARED ON THE MAGIC COMMUNITY AND WAR IT SHALL BE. WE WILL NOT TAKE THIS LYING DOWN, BUT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT AGAISNT THE FORCES OF EVIL AND DARKNESS. VICTORY IS ASSURED, FOR WE ARE ON THE SIDE OF RIGHTEOUSNESS, EVIL WILL BE VANQUISHED. I ASK THE PUBLIC NOT TO PANIC AND THUS GIVE INTO THE FEAR OF THE DARK LORD. PREPERATIONS FOR THE __BATTLE__ HAVE ALREADY BEGUN.'_

_All here at the daily prophet wish the new minister and the ministry good luck, as we witness the dawn of a new era. _

'Holy Merlin's beard' said Ron 'Fudge's a death eater I should have known!'

'Ron, you're dad's Minister of Magic!' said Harry 

'That's Right!' said Ron. 

'Congratulations!' said Hermione.

Fred and George came running 'Have you heard about dad!' 

A chorus of three voices replied 'Yes!'

Fred said glowing with pride 'Awesome isn't it!' 

'Yeah!' said George beaming from side to side. 

The roar in the hall had given way to intense whispering and talking, even the staff members didn't object to the noise. 

Suddenly Hermione screamed. Something hit her hard on the shoulder and she was thrown back a few feet, right the in front and centre of the house tables. There was a flash of light and the dark mark erupted from her shriveling body. The hall went dead quite. Harry was the first to react he rushed towards Hermione to check if she was alright.

 Someone shouted from the Slytherin table 'MUD BLOOD'. The Staff would later investigate, but the culprit would not be identified. 

What happened next would be the talk of the school for months. Harry got up and drew himself to his full height, his emerald eyes glowing with pure anger and power. He raised one of this clenched fists into the air, he was shaking all over and opened his palm. A surge of power ripped through him, causing a blinding glow. Every object in the hall started to vibrate horribly.

Everyone was still mesmerized looking at Harry. Then the ground beneath them began to shake, they scrambled screaming to the sides of the room as the centre started to rip into a ravine. The Slytherin table rose into the air and with an almighty explosion smashed into the ceiling, sending a rain of sawdust and splinters down on the students bellow. 

And then, it stopped. People looked up from there hiding places and saw Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder, magic Hermione on a stretcher and lead them off outside the hall.

An old castle (yes, yes in Scotland) 

Voldemort read the last part of the article in the daily prophet hovering in front of him. He snapped his hands and the paper turned to ashes. So, he thought my presence has been acknowledged. A little earlier than I wished, but no matter.

A figure came scurrying in and flung itself on Voldemort's feet.

'Master' said Fudge. 

How pathetic thought Voldemort, maybe I should curse him. But he resisted the urge.

'Welcome back Cornelius' he said in a mocking tone.

'Master, they know! they will kill me' Fudge cried.

'Lord Voldemort protects those who help him' Voldemort said waving Fudge off. 'You will stay here in this castle, make yourself useful'

'Thank you, my lord, thank you' he kissed Voldemort's robe.

Voldemort gestured him to leave, and still shivering Fudge left his presence. There will be more uses for him thought Voldemort.

Hospital Wing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 

Madam Pomfrey took her new patient inside to the Intensive Care Section. Harry and the Headmaster stood outside.

'Sir, I…' began Harry.

'No need to explain now Harry' said a very understanding Dumbledore 'we shall have a detailed talk on the subject later, for now be with Miss Granger, I will send Mr. Weasley, up shortly'. With that Dumbledore left a speechless, but grateful Harry.

He walked in to see Hermione; for once Madam Pomfrey did not stop him. She looked pale, with an odd purple color to her nose. 

'Madam Pomfrey how is she?' asked Harry to the nurse checking Hermione over with a few simple spells from her wand.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and showed Harry a small arrow.

'I just removed this from her shoulder; it had been enchanted to throw her a great distance' said Madam Pomfrey 'I believe it contained a light poison called 'Rustiopa'.

'Poison!' Harry nearly shouted the words 'Is there an antidote?' 

'Of course there is!' said Madam Pomfrey 'It's a very mild one. But she will be out for almost a week' 

'Can I stay with her?' asked Harry feeling a little better with the knowledge that she would be alright.

'I personally think she needs rest' said a cross Pomfrey 'However the Headmaster feels otherwise, therefore one person, and I mean one person can be with her'

'Thank you!' said Harry extremely happy. 

'Humph, your welcome' said Madam Pomfrey and walked off to check on her other patients. 

Just then Ron arrived. 

'Harry! How is she?' asked a panting Ron

'She's going to be fine Ron, but she needs bed rest for a week' said Harry and then explained about the poison.

'Those! Bloody Slytherins! I'll kill them' said Ron hitting wall with his fist. A trickle of blood ran down his knuckles.

'RON!' said Harry 'Calm, down there is no need to break your hand. We will find out who did this, that much I swear' 

It only took one look at Harry's eyes to make Ron realize some Slytherin was in serious trouble.

Harry was still burning up inside. They had gone too far this time; Hermione had become a target he thought. But I shall no longer lie down and take their blows, I intend to fight back.

The castle in Scotland 

Voldemort took a deep breath. To those who in the room it seemed as if he sought to suck in something invisible. 

'This is not good news Lucius' said Voldemort.

'Forgive me Sire' Malfoy bowed his head down.

'You ask for forgiveness!' said Voldemort his eyes dancing with flames. 'The conversion was your initiated idea, one you are failing'

'Master, I will rectify' said a not sweating and quivering Malfoy.

'No! This is of too great importance, I shall do it myself' said Voldemort 'Prepare the equipment!' 

Malfoy quickly left; glad to have been saved from punishment.

'We will see about your punishment later' said Voldemort.

Malfoy shivered.

Hospital Wing

Ron and Harry stood by Hermione's bedside 

'She looks so peaceful' said Ron 

'Yes, she does' said Harry drawing circles with his fingers on her forehead 'Hey did you get to talk to your dad yet?'

'No' said Ron 'I owled him, but I have not received a reply. I guess it will take at least a few days' 

'Hmmm' said Harry in acknowledgement.

Madam Pomfrey chose to make an appearance at that point.

'I said only one!' she whispered in an angry and firm voice.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, Ron sighed and left before anything else could be said.

Harry wanted to go after him, but the urge to stay with Hermione was too great so he didn't.

Ron meanwhile walked through the corridors in a daze. The events of the day lay heavy on his head. Minister of Magic, Hermione, Harry…

He thought back to the start of the day, when Harry had apologized. Did he really mean it? One part of him said yes the other no. 

Thus this internal struggle dominating his mind he went for the DADA classroom.

Dumbledore Office

'Harry, take a seat' said Dumbledore in a plain voice not revealing any emotion. 

Harry sat down scared, not knowing what was coming.

'I believe you owe an explanation' said Dumbledore

'Sir, I don't know! I, I just saw Hermione like that and, it just happened!' he said frantically.

'Calm down' said Dumbledore 'I know this was not your fault, entirely that is'

Harry looked at him with relief and bewilderment rolled into one.

'Harry, a normal wizard can do amazing things when he/she is emotionally charged or in danger. You have already experienced that in your childhood' said Dumbledore the twinkle back in his eyes

Harry nodded

'But, now that you have become a mage, your body is acting like a wand. With such strong emotional turmoil your body acts on the emotional force felt by you. Thus, enabling massive feats of power, as you did this morning' added Dumbledore

Realization dawned on Harry and with it a new fear

'But, Sir what if I can't control it?' asked Harry

'Then you must learn to, you may rest today as the experience will have tired you. But tomorrow we must begin your training. Every day, every hour is now important. The more training you get before the inevitable day, the better for you and the better for all of us' added Dumbledore in a grave voice, which contained an element of finality 'You may leave for the wing now Harry, but you must get some sleep. Gryffindor has its Quidditch tryouts tomorrow, good luck' 

The old smile returned to Dumbledore's face, the same smile that had reassured him countless times in the past. It still had that remarkable effect.

Harry nodded his thanks and left Dumbledore's office.

He checked the time, it was almost time for bed, I'll say good night to Hermione and then sleep.

With those thoughts he headed towards the hospital wing.

A/N: Please review! Helps me so much!


	22. Dreams and Quidditch

A/N: Sorry for the huge gap, but my life has suddenly become extremely complicated.

Gryffindor Common Room

Ron had been waiting to meet Harry all day. The Hospital Wing was closed to visitors (except Harry who had special permission) and the stupid Prefectorial Entrance would not let him pass. He fell asleep shortly on the sofa, his potions homework sprawled all over the place.

_Ron opened his eyes, he was in a field. A field of roses sprinkled all over. He could smell the essence that surrounded the place. Soft music seamed to be playing from somewhere. He decided to investigate, he followed the music slowly through the field, it kept on getting louder yet smoother as he approached. The blissful smile on his faced vanished when he saw who was playing the flute. _

_'You!__ Again!' said Rom_

_'Yes, It's me' said IB_

_'Leave me alone' said Ron_

_'Can the mind leave the body?, or the heart leave the soul?' said IB_

_The statement had the desired effect and Ron calmed down._

_'Well, you were wrong! Harry apologized to me' Ron said triumphantly_

_'Did he now? And what did he say? I am so sorry for stealing your girlfriend, for making your life miserable for the past years, for taking all the fame, for making you my lackey, for being rich, while you were poor?' said IB in a voice full of sarcasm._

_'Not that, just that he had been ignoring me…' said Ron in a voice which was suddenly devoid of confidence. _

_'He's just playing with you, all of a sudden he realizes you exist? Ha! He was probably afraid to loose his lackey' said IB cruelly_

_'I am not his lackey!' said Ron getting very upset not_

_'You are not? Think again' said IB coolly cutting like a knife _

_Am I? The thought ran through his brain. Ron went again into a bout of deep thought._

_'You are right' he finally said, burying his face in his hands with shame._

_'There is no shame in realizing the truth, there is however shame in not doing something about it' said IB gently_

_'What can I do?' said Ron_

_'Don't be around him, speak to him, talk as if everything is normal but don't follow him like a puppy dog after its master. Rest now you have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow'_

_With those words IB disappeared and Ron went back into his deep sleep_

Dumbledore's Office

Dumbledore sagged with the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. It was not an easy burden to carry, even for a master mage wizard as himself. He hid his true fears from the entire world. Voldemort is getting more and more powerful, he had learnt from his mistakes.

The small potion cauldron on his desk bubbled with a slivery fluid. The potion of Signumis, the creator of marks. He had begun the process of its creation years ago, knowing that such a date would come. But, the new power of Voldemort's mark was overwhelming; Voldemort had spent years developing it.

For the first time in his life, he did not know what would be the outcome of the battle. The irony of the matter was that it all rested on the shoulders of a 15 year old.

Dumbledore added the Aloe and waited for the color to change

Prefect Dorms Gryffindor

Harry lay on his bed reflecting the events of the day. The attack on Hermione still boiled his blood beneath his skin, threatening to release a wave of anger and hatred on everything that surrounded him. What good is power, if its use is not permitted?

He raised his hand and pointed at his quill lying on the bedside

'_Wingardium__ Leviosa' he spoke in a whisper_

The quill raised a few feathers, not any great achievement but acknowledgement of his ability nonetheless. He withdrew his hand, satisfied.

He fought to stay awake, the idea of meeting Voldemort again was not appealing, in-fact fearful and horrific. But the effects of the potion, administered barely an hour ago forced the mind to obey and he fell into slumber, with the promise of no dreams.

It was impossible for him to hear the chanting in the death eater meeting place only a little distance away…

The potion had its effect and Harry's sleep was truly dreamless. He awoke in the morning, refreshed for the first time in weeks.

Charles had already left, without giving any reason for his departure.

Harry rushed to finish his morning abolitions. Quidditch tryouts started in half an hour.

By the time he arrived at the field, most of the applicants to the team had already formed a line. The rest of the Quidditch team entered alongside Harry.

'Um, Guys how do you exactly do this?' whispered Harry

'Fear not, o' fearless leader' snickered Fred

'We'll help you' said George

'Right!' said Alicia 'Good Morning, and welcome to the Gryffindor tryouts'

The nervousness emitting from the contenders surrounded the air, making the tension so thick it seemed a knife could cut through it

'Let her take charge, Head Girl and all you know' whispered George. Harry nodded relieved at not having to take the responsibility. He caught sight of Ron and gave him a thumbs-up, Ron nervously smiled back.

'All those trying out for chaser move to the left, beaters to the right and seekers in the middle, keepers out to the extreme left'

The group of forty odd students shuffled out into the formation.

Harry tried to recognize the different people in the crowd. He saw Dean, Seamus, Ron, a few other Gryffindors and Ginny! Ginny? What is she doing here? Then he realized that she was in the fourth year and due to the Weasley blood was probably a good player. Harry had only seen her skills once or twice, and that was a long time back. Alicia's next words pulled him out of his thoughts.

'This is how we will proceed; we will start a Quidditch match, and keep replacing players every ten minutes. So you have ten minutes to prove your skills, as for the positions of keeper and reserve keeper you will undergo further testing later' said Alicia.

This made sense, thought Harry. After all, it wasn't expected that in ten minutes all the keepers will be evaluated. Also, the keeper was the post that was the most urgent to fill.

The tryouts started!

The teams were formed and everyone rose into the air. A small crowd had gathered in the stands to watch the event

The sight was too funny for words, uncoordinated chasers flew after the Quaffle, untrained beaters nearly let everyone get killed, the snitch was no where to be found!.

Roars of laughter erupted from the stands turning further increasing the nervousness of the contenders more than a few fold.

Harry, Fred and George were waiting expectantly for both Ron and Ginny's tryouts. Alicia and Katie were meanwhile furiously writing down their observations on parchment. 

Ron was up for the keeper position. He got up on his old broom (Nimbus 1000) and flew upwards taking his position in front of the ring. He only got to show his ability once, as he stopped a run away Quaffle from going into the rings. 

Doesn't matter thought Harry, the real stuff is only after the match.

Ron was soon pulled down he landed disheartened and re-joined the line for the keepers. Harry tried to catch his eye but it was impossible with all the people milling around. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts, when he heard Ginny's name for chaser. Looking up expectantly, he saw her grit her teeth as she relieved Dean.

The match resumed. Everyone on the ground looked up amazed, Ginny Weasley also with a Nimbus 1000 already had taken position of the Quaffle and was flying straight for the goal post. She did some amazing maneuvers to avoid the Bludgers as they whizzed passed her head. 

The keeper hardened his position in preparation for the onslaught. Faking a left and then a right, Ginny managed to score!

For the first time that day, the ground let out a whoop of joy and clapped. 

Even Alicia and Katie were clapping, Harry joined in as Fred and George did a small little jig shouting 'That's our sister!'

Even Ron was clapping his heart out, Ginny came down to hugs from the Weasley bros.

'That was some flying!' exclaimed Harry

'Thanks' said Ginny blushing slightly as she walked off the pitch.

It was two hours later that the main match tryouts were wrapped up. Everyone was told to go back and that the results would be put up. A crowd of exhausted, but hopeful Gryffindors walked off the pitch some into the stands and some back to their dorms.

The keeper tryouts had began. Alicia and Katie the two chasers on the team soared with the Quaffle in their hands, the keepers one by one were to defend the posts against their perfected onslaught. Each would get five tries and would be judged on a variety of skills as Alicia said. 

The line was short only a few people were left until Ron, Harry gave a thumbs up sign to cheer him up. 

'Rob Weasley' announced Katie as Dean walked out beaming.

With a determined look on his face he occupied his spot. A blurry image formed before him as he saw the two chasers execute a confusing array of moves to do precisely that. 

Something whizzed passed his mind went through the goal post; he had missed the first Quaffle. It went on like this, but Ron stood his ground and saved three out of the remaining four. A little disheartened at his performance, but hopeful as only a few had bested him he headed for the stands, not even looking at Harry in his self absorbed daze.

The keeper tryouts quickly ended with a very few good performances. It was clear to everybody that the competition was between only three. Dean from the same year as Harry, a fourth year Gryffindor in Ginny's year and Ron. 

The Gryffindor team huddled together to embark on the difficult task of selection, as was the custom, for very good reasons too they consulted with Madam Hooch.

Later that the day the results was posted up in the Gryffindor Room, the entire house came rushing down too see the new members of their Quidditch team.

Taking a deep breath, Ron forced his way to through the crowd and looked upon the list…

A/N: I am evil! Is he on the team or not… MWAHAHHAHAAHAH!

Please Review!


	23. Results and the heir

A/N: I love all of you who reviewed, and pardon (somewhat) those who didn't. Please make the effort to review… Please (sniff)

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the chapter you have all been waiting for…

Time stopped for Ron as the list slowly came in focus. It was as if no one was there, all sounds drowned out by the silence that was his concentration. 

His name was not on the list… A silent tear grazed down his cheek tracing a path that would soon be followed by many more. 

He caught a brief glimpse of a hand on his shoulder, and of its owner. The green eyes blurred towards him. He snatched his arm back in reflex and ran towards the dormitory. He would not humiliate himself in public.

Downstairs

'Ron! Wait!' said Harry in a futile attempt to make him listen. The guilt of choosing the fourth year and Dean over Ron still hung in his mind. Creating storm clouds, which struck their lightening bolts. His mind went back to the conversation with Madam Hooch.

'But, Madam Ron is as good!' said Harry. Fred and George fiercely nodded in agreement.

Madam Hooch sighed; this was going to be a tough sell. 

'I know Mr. Weasley is quite closely attached to quite a few of you, but listen to reason. Dean is clearly the superior player and would fit into Oliver's position easily. The position that needs to be filled is the reserve seeker. We need a replacement when Dean leaves, Malcolm would fit right in, while Ron would have graduated with Dean' she finished

She was right; the weight of her words sank down on the team. It was pointless two have two keepers from the same year. With a heavy heart they made the decision not too put Ron onto the team.

'Harry! Harry!' 

Harry came out of his dreams to find Hermione shaking his shoulder. 

'What happened? Where is Ron?' she cried.

'HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!' he shouted in surprise, the entire common room turned to see a very rosy and beautiful Hermione staring back at them

'Hermione!' said Fred and George together, but before they could continue Harry spoke up

'I thought, I thought you would be in the hospital wing for a week!' said Harry 'I've been going mad with worry'

'Oh! Professor Snape had a cure for the poison, some kind of universal antidote' she replied 'one sip and I was out of it! Madam Pomfrey kept me so long under observation'

'But even then! You are sick you should be in bed!' said a very concerned Harry

'HARRY, I AM QUITE ALRIGHT STOP BABYING ME!' said Hermione 

'Mimmblewimble' said Harry

'Tell me what happened to Ron' said Hermione 

The crowd dissipated, and Harry related the sequence of events.

'And you didn't go after him!' Hermione shrieked

'Oh! No' thought Harry aloud

But before he could rectify the misdeed, McGonagall happened. 

'Mr. Potter! Miss Granger! A word if you please' said McGonagall as she exited the portrait hole and walked towards her office.

Reluctantly they followed her out, minds still on Ron. They did not notice Ginny celebrating in the corner. 

Gryffindor Dormitory

Ron wrapped into his world of despair. I must not cry, I must be strong. He kept repeating the same words to himself. One by one he saw each of his dreams shatter around him, leaving shards of pieces too small to distinguish or pick.

All that he had seen in the mirror in his second year, collapsed. Becoming head boy, Quidditch captain and house hero suddenly turned to dust. His mind registered this new reality and his dreams never again came and he was left with deep regret.

Despair it is said is the worst emotion that plunges you into an abyss difficult to awake from. It the case of Ron, however his mind sought to find reason for the turn of events, and it came to one conclusion…

Harry Potter

Slowly his mind began to form the conclusions and delusions that made Harry Potter the source of all his problems. One by one the strands of blame linked in, each situation being rationalized as his fault and doing.

Regret turned to hatred, and it filled Ron with an all consuming fire that threatened to engulf him.

Then something within him snapped. A dormant part of him that had slept these many years, not even showing itself to Ron. It was as a seed, slowly breaking through the pod that held it. Using the hatred in his heart to feed, growing slowly but steadily. 

Ron felt it too, but for him it was a drug, a moment of pure bliss. It was as if his horizons had expanded and his mind freed of his chains, he was no longer Ron schoolboy and lackey…

He was something else, someone else, great, powerful and terrible.

Gradually his mind got used to the new feeling; it now felt a part of him not alien. The fog that had come in front of his vision dissipated and the room came into focus. 

The first thing he noticed was the visual detail of his surroundings, they were the same yet different. He could see everything more clearly as if suddenly the world decided to show its true form. The rich vivid details of texture, color and shape filled his mind with wonder. 

Inside him the darkness continued to feed on the hatred, until it became strong enough to attack the good.

Like a baby who has now teethed and can eat solid food, it attacked the goodness inside and began to feast.

Ron's mind was cut off from the internal battle that raged inside; his system unprepared for the assault succumbed easily. For, the darkness was not an alien or outsider, but an insider who knew Ron in every detail. 

He passed out, as his body burned with a sudden fever a last attempt by the cells to beat back the plague, a dark liquid filled his eyes as his body collapsed on the bed.

McGonagall's Room

McGonagall sat behind her desk and gestured Harry and Hermione to take the seats that she indicated.

'First, Hermione how are you feeling, Pomfrey told me about Severus's quick thinking and cure.' said McGonagall

'I'm quite fine and ready to face the world Professor' said Hermione genuinely meaning it.

'Excellent, Now Harry how are the new recruits for the team'? she spoke a twinkle in her eye, something which was seen on rare occasions.

'Dean is a superb replacement for Oliver, Professor we will win the cup!' said Harry with conviction in his voice.

A smile came on McGonagall's face as her mind slowly pictured Gryffindor's victory and the resulting face of Professor Snape.

'Wonderful! Now the real reason I have called you both is to discuss the upcoming dance' said McGonagall.

An expression of surprise passed over their faces.

'I hope you haven't forgotten about the dances! The schedules have been up in the common room for days!' she said with some degree of astonishment

The past events had taken the dances and everything else out of their minds. Suddenly, the realization of the work to be done came to them.

'Um, Professor, what do we have to do?' asked Hermione meekly

'Well, organize them! You don't suppose that the staff will organize all the dances throughout the year! Especially since this year there will be many more than previously thought' she said exasperated with their forgetfulness.  'I have already spoken with the head girl and she feels confident that the NEW prefects of Gryffindor house are capable of organizing a small dance'

They were in a soup. Internally they both cursed Alicia; she probably said it to get McGonagall off her back. 

Hermione did not want to refuse; this was her chance to show that she could handle responsibility and shed more of the "academic" image she had made over the years.

Harry however was not of the same opinion, his duties as the captain of the Gryffindor team had him hard pressed for time already. This new task would seriously tax his time, making it hard to balance his priorities. He was about to voice his thoughts when Hermione spoke up.

'Of course we will do it!' said Hermione brimming with confidence. 

'Good, I knew you would rise to the occasion you have ten days' said McGonagall 'You may go now, it is getting slightly late'

Slowly they rose from their seats and walked out of her office. Immediately Harry spoke when they were out of her hearing.

'Hermione, are you mad!' he bellowed.

'What?' questioned Hermione

'Do you even realize what you have done!' said Harry loosing control slightly 'Ten Days! We haven't even got a clue how to do it! And don't tell me there is a book "How to organize Hogwarts dances: Fast track edition in the library" '

'Where there is a will there is a way' she said cheerfully.

'WHAT WILL AND WHAT WAY!' shouted Harry

'There is no need to raise your voice like that Harry! Really' said Hermione

'Argh!' said Harry before he stormed off into the maze that was Hogwarts.

'Harry? Harry?' said Hermione unable to decipher where he went 'Harry Potter, you come back this instant!' 

But Harry by this time could not hear her as he fumed towards no where in general. 

Gryffindor Male Dormitories: 5th Year

Ron lay on the bed sweating profusely, the fever had broken. 

The battle was over, the dark victorious against the good, it purged his mind body, mind, soul and heart of all that he held dear and replaced it with something else, something evil. 

Ron came back to consciousness once again. He slowly moved his arms first, testing his finger tips against the hard wooden bed. For the first time in his life he felt alive, truly alive. Energy seemed through flow through him in an unstoppable wave of force. 

Suddenly he became aware of a new maturity, a new thought process, experience and strength that he had never thought possible. 

He took a deep breath he could feel the air travel through his body, entering the throat, going via the windpipe to the lungs. 

Suddenly, he heard a whisper. He turned around to find the source, only the find that it came from within his mind.

Close your eyes…

Cautiously he shut his eyelids. The voice became clearer and clearer.

Welcome… 

To what he thought 

To your new level of reality

Ron realized he could communicate with the voice by directing his thoughts

What happened to me?

You have awakened your true-self… 

My true-self? 

Yes… What you were intended to be…

Who are you?

I? I am Lord Voldemort 

Ron did not feel the shock that should have inadvertently been reflex. Instead he felt a feeling of relief and joy at hearing the name. He wondered for a moment why.

There is much I need to tell you… Lie down pretend to be in a deep sleep….

Ron did what he was told, later when the other boys would come, they would fine Ron fast asleep with a smile pasted on his face.

The entire story starts 15 years ago…

Ron felt himself being sucked into Lord Voldemort's memories…

He opened his eyes to see a castle throne room. Voldemort sat on the centre of the throne, decked in black. His grotesque faced stared out from above his robes, but Ron did not mind or think anything of it.

He tried to touch objects and things but he could not effect the environment, he realized himself to be in something like a pensive, he often wanted to visit one. 

A young man walked into the room, a mask of death on his face. He went and knelt before Lord Voldemort. 

'Welcome Lucius' said Voldemort his voice hissing snake like 'I hope the mission was completed'

'Yes, my lord I have had impregnated two woman with your seed, Joanna and Martha both faithful death eaters. They thank you for this honor given to them.' replied Lucius

'Excellent' said Lord Voldemort

'Sire, may I ask a question' said Lucius with deliberate slowness

'Yes, you may' said Voldemort in good spirits due to the news

'Sire, there were three vials, you gave me two, who has the third?' said Lucius with slight hesitation, he may have asked to much

'The other Vial is with the Lestranges, they will use it on a suitable pure-blood line' said Voldemort

Lucius realized this was a backup plan 'your wisdom is infinite, my lord' 

The world began to spin again and he came out of Lord Voldemort's memory.

The voice returned to him. 

Unfortunately, I met my temporary downfall soon after, the memory is not appropriate to show you. After my fall the Lestranges were captured and sent to Azkaban. The knowledge of the third mother passed out everyone's mind, including mine, for I never found out.

Recently I broke open Azkaban and released my followers. The Lestranges were found their mental health intact and the secret was revealed to me.

Who was the third mother?

I though it was obvious, the third mother was a fertile woman, married to an Arthur Weasley.

A/N: And its official! Ron Weasley is the heir! The Heir of LORD VOLDEMORT! 

MWAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

(As most of you should have guessed by now!)

Now, the effect on Hogwarts, and major major angst coming up!


	24. Of Dances and Darkness

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed, I love you all, I feel so much better! I will try and update chapters twice a week at least. 

For the past one hour Ron's mind was assaulted with revelations. It took sometime for them to all sink in. But the last words stood out clearly, breaking his line of thought and sending shockwaves through his head. 

I, I am your son?

Yes, my one and only son.

My, my brothers…

Were killed by the Aurors before birth…

But then why haven't I inherited Slytherin traits? That should make me an heir of Slytherin…

You haven't noticed? I am talking with you in Parsel tongue

Lord Voldemort waited for the fact to sink in. Then continued

The vials had a particular property; the children would inherit all the mother's qualities, except sex. However, the genetic code and material belonging to me would lie dormant until activated, when the time was right. I would have done it earlier in your case, but I felt I owed it to you to consolidate my power first. But your hatred towards the Potter cracked opened the seal spontaneously. Don't worry, in fact that was preferable…

The talk between Ron and Lord Voldemort continued for the rest of the night. 

Meanwhile …

The Astronomy Tower 

Harry stared into the vast expanse of the night sky. With a single raised finger he traced the constellations he had learned in class. So, intense was the wanderings of his mind, he failed to notice Hermione enter from a door.

'Harry' she said softly 

Harry slowly turned and faced Hermione. Her eyes red and her cheeks showed the residue of tears. A sudden feeling of guilt gripped him. 

She walked slowly and purposely towards him, finally breaking into a small sprint and hugged Harry, sobbing on his shoulders. 

'oh, Harry' she wept 

'I'm sorry' he whispered his eyes turning misty 'I, I didn't intend to walk of like that'

'And I should have asked you before saying anything to McGonagall' she sniffed out. 

He drew her away from his shoulders and lifted her face to stare into his. The moonlight shinned of her tears making her face glow. He wiped the tears with the tips of his fingers and drew her into a deep and long kiss. 

'mmm' mumbled Hermione 

Later Hermione transfigured a stone into a blanket which they wrapped around themselves. They fell asleep in each others arms, oblivious to the happenings in the Castle. 

Hogwarts greeted the new day with its usual yawn stretching out throughout the castle as sleepy heads in both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw woke up for DADA morning. 

Prof. Arabella or Escara the wicked as she was now called (Escara the wicked was an evil sorceress that who once ruled over much of magical Europe. She was considered the one of the cruelest and evil person's to ever walk the earth. She was overthrown, by an alliance of Urga the tree and Lord Tolven) by most of the students had made a new running schedule. Gryffindors – Ravenclaws and Slytherins-Hupplepuffs alternated for the morning run. This morning the Prof registered the absence of Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger. The run went on as normal, with the exception that Ron had suddenly developed a new stamina, not seen before. This event however went un-noticed by Prof Figg. 

The Gryffindor groaned and moaned there way into the breakfast hall a few hours later. Harry and Hermione were found already eating. 

'Ah! My captain' exclaimed Fred 'Where have thou been?' 

'Planning the upcoming dance' replied Harry munching toast. 

'You are planning the dance?' asked George the surprise evident in his voice 

'Yes, both of us' said Hermione

'But what about Quidditch? We should have started practice by now!' exclaimed Katie

'You can blame it all on Alicia here' said Harry

The team looked upon a now quailing Alicia Spinnet.

'Don't worry' said Harry in an attempt to stop war 'We'll start tomorrow'

Alicia gave a sigh of relief. 

'And Alicia can volunteer to help us with the dance' added Hermione exploiting the situation

Amidst an array of glares Alicia finally accepted to help. 

'Yeah, we'll all pitch in!' exclaimed George rubbing his hands in anticipation. Harry suddenly had a vision of the endless prank possibilities, he shuddered internally.

Before any further conversation could take place, Ron walked into the hall.

Harry and Hermione immediately felt a wave of guilt as they realized they hadn't explained to Ron about the Quidditch selections. However, they were saved the embarrassment when Fred spoke

'We told him about that darned selection this morning, he took it quite well' 

'Yeah, that was the pits' said Katie quite sympathetic to Ron's cause

'What was the pits?' asked Ron, he had by this time come into earshot

'Quidditch Selection' said Harry despondently 

'Hey, it's alright, I know you all tried your best to get me on the team. But Gryffindor comes first!' said Ron

His reaction amazed everyone present, Ron was showing maturity?                  

'I don't know, what to say Ron, I'm glad your taking it so well' said Harry feeling much better

'Hey no problem' said a smiling Ron

The bell rang indicating the start of the day's classes and the group dispersed going towards their respective rooms.

Harry, Hermione and Ron rushed toward the potions dungeon at top speed, Miss Sewensky did not appreciate tardiness.

They walked briskly towards the dungeon following the route long practiced. Climbing up the long winding stair case, they reached one of the many corridor entrances. But when they came to it a sign was posted

"Corridor Closed for Repairs – Argus Filch 

After a few chosen curses, they quickly detoured, but the crucial minutes had passed. Quickly they moved towards the potions dungeon, absolutely sure that they would get dungeon detention.

It is said luck favors the unfortunate, when they arrived they found an unruly potions class without any teacher.

'Where's Sewensky?' asked Harry to know one in general

'Somewhere, what's it to you Scarface? And that's Prof. Sewensky to you' 

Harry eyes turned to see the familiar smirk of Draco Malfoy stare at him 

'She's not in the class' commented Ron, not hearing what had happened between Harry and Draco.

'You have horse-shit, stuck up your ears weasel; didn't you hear me tell scarface? It's none of your business' said Malfoy with extreme malice in his voice.

A cold look came upon Ron's face, which fortunately or unfortunately only Hermione could see; it sent shivers down her spine. Later, she would regard it as the first indication that something was different about Ron. 

Before further confrontation could occur a very upset McGonagall reached walked into the classroom

'I'm taking substitution for Professor Sewensky, she has taken leave for day due to personal reasons' she announced and then muttered something about irresponsible teachers. Relations between her and Prof Sewensky had reached an all time low. Just the day before they had got into an argument about her taking leave. 

Prof. McGonagall strongly felt that the educations of her pupils came first before anything else and that there classes especially the seventh years would suffer. Therefore she had suggested taking a few important classes and then leaving.

But Prof. Sewensky had been adamant, and finally with the help of a sympathetic Dumbledore had got her way.

'Since, we have time we shall do some general transfiguration' she said loudly over the din of the class, getting many a groan and moan in reply. 

'But, Prof our Books!' exclaimed a distraught Hermione

'Don't worry, you won't be needing them' answered McGonagall as she started the lesson. 

The class resigned to its fate, and a few silent curses later was well into the lesson. McGonagall went on about the effects of transfiguration on animals, especially the physiological effects.

It was evening when the Gryffindor Quidditch team came together for practice, surprisingly the Slytherins had forsaken their evening pitch allotment for one in the morning. This surprised the Gryffindors, but they were not ones to look a gift horse in the mouth and started the practice with full passion and vigor.

Harry as the captain (in training) was being driven mad with all the strategies he would have to implement and the usual problems facing the Captain. Oliver made it look so easy, he groaned as he went through the book 'Quidditch: A strategy guide' as the rest practiced flying maneuvers. 

It's a good thing being a seeker-captain Harry thought to himself, his job was restricted only to finding the snitch and required little actual interaction with the rest of the team, of course an exception must be called for the beaters. 

Harry stared at the reserve team, which was being put through its paces by Fred and George. They had created an obstacle course in the air using some well learnt spells and took extreme delight when one of the new team members smashed into them.

He winced as he saw Jason, a reserve chaser smash into a barrier, which raised it self as he was coming through.

'Don't worry' Fred waved at Harry 'They are made of rubber'

Harry smiled weakly; tell that to Jason he thought. Not surprisingly the barriers seemed to vanish as Ginny Weasley came through. Harry grinned at the thought of Mrs. Weasley's reaction if Ginny was hit by one of the brother's obstacles. 

The Castle in Scotland 

Lord Voldemort was pacing his room, in a cool calculated pace. Lucius Malfoy walked into the room and bowed. 

'You called for me, my Lord' he said 

'Yes, Lucius, I have wonderful news, my heir has been returned to me. His conversion has been completed' said Voldemort in a firm but definitely joyous voice.

Lucius Malfoy went pale; he had not anticipated the conversion so soon.

'My, My Lord that is indeed excellent, I must inform my son at Hogwarts of these developments' said Lucius Malfoy praying that nothing had passed between the two that would enrage the heir.

'Do that' said Voldemort as he walked onto the balcony

Slytherin Strong Hold Hogwarts Castle

The Junior Death eater Meeting was well underway, the Senior member with the insignia of the inner circle was seated on the stage, watching the proceedings with a keen eye and interest.

They were discussing the effectiveness of an attack on Hogwarts, where the weaknesses and strengths lay as an exercise set by the senior member.

'The giant squid will pose a problem in an attack, I tell you!' said a sixth year aloud

'No it won't, we don't have to use the lake' countered a seventh year

'No, he is right, we must have control of everything' said Draco Malfoy

'Of course' said the seventh year yielding, realizing both his errors, one his facts were wrong and second he had almost come into a Malfoy's way, a deadly mistake

Suddenly the door burst open and a hooded figure walked slowly in the room. The footsteps echoed clearly through the newly silent hall as the entire death eater gathering turned their faces. 

In a flash wands were out and pointed towards the figure. The stranger stopped and pulled off the hood. A very boyish Ron Weasley stood where the newcomer was. 

A hiss went through the crowd as the Gryffindor was recognized.

'Gryffindor Scum, you will die today!' screamed Malfoy as he was about to cast a curse, but something stayed his hand.

Ron's face twisted into something that no one had seen before. He radiated power and dominance, taking in a deep breath he let out a ghastly evil laugh…

A/N: If you want to find out the reactions… you better review! 

MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

(Please click the little button)


	25. Chambers and Meetings

A/N: Thank you for all those reviews, they result in chapters :D Please continue to give them.

The laughter pierced through the heads of everyone present. Draco held his head in his hands, the sound seemed to originate from inside. Suddenly they clutched their arms and fell to their knees; the dark mark screeched its presence and its power. Whispers of subjugation mingled with their thoughts, over powering their senses. Only the Senior Death eater remained unaffected. 

Then as suddenly as he started Ron stopped. The death eaters found themselves kneeling on the ground before him. They gingerly stood up; confused they did not aim their wands at him again. 

The Senior Death eater walked down the pedestal through the centre aisle and stood in front of Ron and then kneeled and kissed his robes.

'Master, you have come' said a female voice

'Yes I have Miss Sewensky' replied Ron

The entire gathering stood stunned watching the interaction between the two parties. The world as they knew it had turned upside down. Ron Weasley? Miss Sewensky? Master? What was going on?

Miss Sewensky lifted her hood and kissed the fingers of Ron's outstretched hand. Ron brushed her aside and walked onto the platform. 

'Tell them' he simply whispered

Miss Sewensky nodded her head and scurried up to the stand her long beautiful legs visible through her robes for the first time, reiterating her feminine sex.

'Junior Death Eaters, today we have been blessed with an exceptional honor. I humble present, the Heir of Lord Voldemort, Prince of Darkness and to the throne of the dark. He is your master. The Gryffindor blood has been cleansed and the blood of Lord Slytherin himself runs through his veins'

At these words the entire congregation of death eaters knelt and jointly they chorused 

'IN HIS NAME!'

Ron waved aside Sewensky and took the platform. 

'I have awaked after sixteen years of sleep, hibernating in the body of a Gryffindor until the time was ripe for my awakening. Such is the time; the dark is rising fighting the filth that surrounds it and grinding it down. My father and I, admire your loyalty, be sure it will be tested many times to come. For the time for words is over; now starts the time for action. 

Secrecy has served me for sixteen years; it shall serve me at least for a while longer. You are not permitted to talk about me; such a mistake will be punished quickly and painfully. The mark sees all, do not forget.'

With his words finished he walked down the stairs. A very distraught Draco Malfoy fell at his feet as he passed. 

'My Lord, forgive, I, I did not know, you had awakened' he stammered

'I do not forgive Malfoy, I have already selected a suitable punishment' Ron said, but he was not looking at Malfoy, he was looking at Pansy Parkinson his girlfriend. 

She had quite bloomed in the past year, becoming one of Hogwarts most ravishing ice queens. Draco was smitten with her, but she was only using him. This fact was unknown to Malfoy, but known to the all seeing mark. 

Draco Malfoy of course saw his stare as he was meant to. His jaw dropped as he realized what Ron was going to do. Ron tuned and walked away leaving the gathering silent, for they did not know what to speak about.

Ron passed through the corridors, his mind racing with visions, plans and ideas that needed to be executed. He had consolidated himself in Hogwarts, now he had to watch and wait. 

He stroll lead him to the astronomy tower and to a window which would soon become his favorite in haunt in Hogwarts. It was stainless glass, the figure of a single knight sword raised charging into a mass of dark clouds on a winged horse. 

His fingers crept to the latch that secured it and opened it. 

This was no longer a childish Ron, but a grown mature man that inhabited the body of a child. He decided he must fashion himself a new name, one that was suitable to his position. My father has left that to me…

Father… That word was so powerful, for the first time he had someone he could look up to, a true mentor that would guide and console him. Mr. Weasley had been a poor excuse for a wizard, poor, worthless fool with beliefs that would kill them all.

For the first time he was seated there he realized the moon was full. Its brilliance shined onto his face, illuminating the boyish features that hid his true self. He whispered into the night air. 

_Twines of fate mix with darkness,_

_Creation of something in the flames of evil,_

_Drown your self in its beauty and softness,_

_For each darkness is afresh with its glow,_

_Fear not the light that shines,_

_For the glow of darkness can be seen,_

_As light penetrates the dark,_

_So does the dark penetrate the light._

He raised his arms and soared through the window, into the cloud filled sky. The wind flew through his hair, as the ground slowly passed by. Ron was in euphoria; feeling at the crest of the world. He rushed through the clouds, the particles brushing his face and stroking his head. 

He caught site of the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing on the ground bellow, the new power had given him incredible eyesight as well as increased his sensing skills. 

A grim stare crossed his face as he spotted Hermione in the stands. She shall pay for what she did to me, he thought. All love for her had died, and instead a deep thirst of revenge one equivalent but opposite to his love had set in; even more than his hate for Harry. 

His internal clock told him it was well after eight, he decided it was time. He flew back through the window and into the tower; shutting it behind him

Gryffindor Quidditch Practice

Harry had finished the strategy book with the help of Alicia and Katie. Together the walked to the centre of the pitch and called the now exhausted team down. 

'Enough practice for one day' said Alicia 

A murmur of thanks and gratitude went through the ranks of the reserve. 

'We have completed the Gryffindor strategy manual, and have compiled copies for all of you. Learn it well and guard it will your life! It has several strong security charms and alarms that will go of incase anyone but a team member touches it. But, be cautious none the less' said Harry handing them copies of a black book.

'We better get back now' said Fred loudly to make his point 

The others agreed and the team crawled its way back to the main castle. Harry went up to the stand to recover a very precious article, Hermione. 

'Hey beautiful' he said as he tapped her shoulder shaking her from her reading

'My, you are quite charming today, Mr. Potter' said Hermione seductively.

Harry laughed as he picked her up. Hermione on her part gave a squeal of surprise, but then made herself comfortable in his arms. They moved like this until the threshold of the castle, then fearing a roaming teacher disentangled themselves and went in.

Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom

Ron crept into the bathroom, trying to avoid the ghost that haunted it. But luck did not favor him and a bawling girl ghost swooshed out of a stall.

'You came to make fun of me? Everyone hates me!' she cried moving all over the room

Getting tired of what he considered was an unnecessary charade; Ron muttered a spell which paralyzed the ghost. He then walked onto the sink and hissed the open command. 

It was the first time Ron felt that he was speaking pasel tongue, the effect was immediate the sink gave way to the entrance of Slytherin's secret chamber. Ron entered through the hole and fell onto the cold floor.

He looked around to see if anything had changed, but to his surprise and relief saw it was as he had last seen it. He laughed remembering the foolishness he and Harry Potter had been up to, not realizing the full power of what they were up against.

So, Lord Slytherin's magic holds even in the face of the mighty Dumbledore he thought as he hissed in parsel tongue at a snake carving the words 'Come Alive'. Suddenly a green glow started to be emitted from the walls of the chamber and Ron was bathed in it. Slowly the shape began to change to reveal carvings on the wall edged beautifully in with precious stones. The marble that lay hidden under the covers of dust and age became clean and the dark green plants began to grow again. The rocks that had fallen in his last visit began to shift and resumed their places.

Slowly the chamber "came alive" and converted itself into a suite of rooms fashioned for Lord Slytherin containing every thing from a bedroom to a laboratory. 

Ron mused as he looked around, it was here Tom Marvolo Riddle trained himself to be Lord Voldemort; it was this chamber that provided him the text, the space and the abilities to advance to such a high stage of dark magic in his school years.

Slytherin had left not just a monster for his heir, but a complete education. He had known that the dark arts would soon leave Hogwarts and had prepared a method to teach his heir that entire he knew. 

Ron walked into the library and picked up a book titled '1001 Dark Curses'. As he read through the book, he realized he could retain and understand almost everything that was contained in it. 

Lord Voldemort had explained some of the modifications that were made to Ron; one of them was the ability to learn new things in seconds. Apart from the vast store of wisdom, experience and abilities he had given Ron before birth. 

He had already put a spell in the dormitory that would make it look as if he was sleeping. Should anybody try and wake him, he would know about it and could link his mind into the fake illusioned body and react in a suitable manner.

The advantage of that was he could use the facilities of the chamber at night. An evil grin crossed his face as he thought of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. 

For years he had taunted him, five years was an eternity and for that he would pay and pay in full. Miss Sewensky could also have some uses, more than some…

Prefects Wing Gryffindor

'Did you check on Ron?' asked Hermione walked into the central garden. 

'Yes, he was asleep, Seamus told me he was like that for quite a while' replied Harry

'We should talked with him' grumbled Hermione

'I know, Herm I know, we'll talk to him in the morning' he sighed and Hermione decided to temporarily drop the subject

'How did your training session go?' said Hermione in a concerned and curious voice

'Dumbledore made me practice wandless magic!' exclaimed Harry 'Look!'

Harry pointed towards a small stone on the grass and chanted the required spell. The stone lifted steadily into the air. Hermione's eye's widened in amazement and wonder.

'Why are you so surprised?' asked Harry as he put down the stone

'To hear about it is one thing, to see it another' replied Hermione 

'Ginny finally won out by the way' said Harry grimly 

'What do you mean?' said Hermione

'She convinced Professor Figg to allow her to join our small group, the anti dark lord league as Ginny refers to it' replied Harry

'Good! I'm glad we don't have to keep her in the dark, especially after what she overheard' said a triumphant Hermione, unknown to Harry she had also talked to Professor Figg on the topic.

'But what will Ron say!' exclaimed Harry 'She will be in danger! Look what happened to you'

'And I am perfectly fine Harry; she's a grown girl now! Ron should not mind' said Hermione

'Well then you tell him' said Harry

'Alright I will' said Hermione 'Now there was something else you wanted to tell me?'

'Yes, this' said Harry as he pulled her into another kiss. Lately it seemed to be all they were doing

Slytherin's Chamber

Ron sat seated on the chair of the study going through a stack of books absorbing and learning at an incredible speed. His figure half-illuminated by a torch resembled some thing unearthly. His jet black cloak became wings in the shadows and his nape grotesque. 

In font of him lay an ancient book, one that was so rare that it may have been the last copy in existence. Long before Slytherin had placed a special spell that would prevent its destruction no matter what.

Ron began to understand why his father had been so desperate to take over Hogwarts, it was because of this library in general and this book in particular. Its nature did not allow it to leave the chamber, his father intended to take it with him, but it became impossible. 

Now, it was up to him to read and learn the book and hand it to his father as soon as possible. 

He read the cover once again

'….

A/N: The next chapter is one of my favorites. It also contains Draco's punishment and starts of the sexual content in the fiction that gives it a rating of 'R'. You will also learn about the book Voldemort wanted so badly that he was prepared to take over Hogwarts.

A new concept will also be introduced…

A breath taking chapter…No. 26

Review and you will see it… soon….


	26. Hogwarts

A/N: 

Alright! Due to some problems with the fic, I have extended this chapter and moved the sexual content as well as Draco's punishment to the next chapter. (Sorry)

I am currently in Germany (if any readers are here please tell me :) ) for a month. That is why it took sometime to update (no isp). 

But as long as I am here, I will not be able to give e-mail update. So, please check the ff.net site. I have a paid account, so you can include me in your author alerts, even if you don't have one.

Thank you for all your reviews!

'The Language of the Dark'

Within the book contained the Jezeldarsa, or the language of darkness. Written during the invention of the dark arts, it allowed the knowing the control the true power of the dark side, without the need or knowledge of spells and incantations. The mere utterance of the language radiated power, and the intent spoken in it became a reality.

This was the holy grail of every dark wizard that ever lived. Ron recited some of the verses. 

Intina Postium Rotega Ui Trige

Intina Huze Intina Ta Ui Hy

Ra Intina Eute Fie Hy Tiege

Er Porito Utio Intinima Intina

Quaz, Sache, Omana, Zazga

Huze Er Trige, Huze Er Tiege

(Roughly Translated:

I Summon Knowledge of Dark

I make myself part of it

For I command life and death

The elements unite within me

Earth, Water, Wind, Fire

Create the dark, create the death

)

A strange glow came from his chest, he felt a great burden lift from his shoulders, and his heart, mind and soul became feather light. There was no longer conflict between himself and the world for the first time in years became clear. 

He began to read more and more, absorbing every word and meaning. 

Head Quarters The Order of the Phoenix 

The members of the order were assembled around the table of Merlin, the conference had just begun. 

'Submit your reports' said Dumbledore breaking the silence

Arabella Figg first in line stood up and spoke

'Our insider intelligence into the dark lord's circles is absolutely useless. Using his new mark he has purged his ranks of all informers. However, our outside intelligence network is still intact. I have terrible news; the dark lord has found his heir, who apparently is now fully grown and matured. We are seeking the identity of this person through our channels, but for some unknown reason we have found no information'

Next Snape stood up

'My report confirms what Arabella has said. Voldemort has indeed found his heir and has started his final training. Again we have no idea who he or she is, or where. Further, the dark lord has been gathering a list of very rare ingredients for some sort of potion. I have referenced it with all known lists and have found nothing; I shall go on checking though. A copy of the list is in the folders in front of all of you. 

         As for his movements, they have been no attacks. I personally feel this is the lull before the storm, he plans something on a huge scale and he requires all his resources. Another theory maybe that he is trying to put us off guard'

After that Lupin gingerly rose

'I think I can explain the potion. My sources include several from the animal kingdom especially wolves. Through them I have discovered several things. The dark lord is constructing an Olgithe' 

Lupin dropped the news as if it were a bombshell. But the rest at the table mainly stared in bewilderment. Before Lupin could continue, Dumbledore spoke

'An Olgithe, this is indeed terrible news; far worse than of the coming of his heir. An Olgithe is a potion of great power; it must be set in a vessel of pure silver to work. It enables one to see the present occurring events anywhere in the world, by simply thinking of the location or saying its given name. The last Olgithe was concocted and used by Merlin the great, to aid King Arthur in his quests and battles. It was after the Princess Daphnia spilt the contents of the vessel that the decline of King Arthur began'

The bombshell exploded, even Lupin did not know the full extent of the news. It hit them hard, as it should have.

'But, that means he will be able to see our ever move! Attack and Strategy, why! He could even see this conference room!' said Sirius aloud.

'See, but not hear!' exclaimed Snape who had some idea of the Olgithe and its workings.

'Then all is not lost' said Arabella some of the hope that was lost a moment a go returned

'All is never lost' said Dumbledore fiercely 'Has he completed it?'

'Yes, according to my information which I believe is very reliable he should have it in a few days' said Lupin gravely 'Can we make one ourselves?'

'No!' said Dumbledore flatly 'The art of making an Olgithe is one of the dark, the science nearly consumed Merlin when he made it. It was only the timely intervention of Excalibur the Pure, King Arthur's sword that saved his soul' 

'But' Dumbledore continued 'I do have some good news, I have found a way to create a light mark. One that will rival the dark, yet be as powerful as it'

A chorus of cheering rang through the room echoing across the hallways. 

'When can we start putting it?' asked an excited Sirius 

'Tomorrow, but I warn you it will not be devoid of pain' said Dumbledore 'The mark will enable me to take control of you when needed, see what you see, hear what you hear. Even to a slight extent probe your thoughts and feelings; and when required, heal you. You pay for the benefits by having to place your trust in me, that I will respect your privacy'

The group lapsed back into silence, in there quest for a similar mark they forgot the power that it had. Finally Arabella spoke up 

'I trust you with my life' 

One by one each reiterated her statement. The confidence they placed in him, overwhelmed Dumbledore and a silent tear unnoticed by all fell from his twinkling eyes. 

Slytherin's Chamber

Ron had finished reading the first portion of the book; he put it aside for later. Too much information at a single instant did no one any favors. 

He rose from the chair, and suddenly fell onto the floor. A new emotion one he had not felt, one he could not have felt vibrated through his very being. 

The need for another to complete him… He though perhaps this was a passing phase of madness, but it did not leave even after a few minutes of deep breathing. He wrapped his arms only to find thin air, an imaginary illusion not in sight but in feeling ran through his body and mind.  

'What is this feeling? That seeks to consume me' he shouted out loud. 'What is this feeling that brings me to my knees in need and desire?'

He raised his arms and music, an eerie dark filled music played through the chamber bouncing off the walls and smashing the notes into his mind. He rose as if one possessed and began to dance with a partner that was there only in his mind. He could feel her caressing touch as the swirled through the rooms of the chamber and the warmth of her body and breath next to his as they turned. 

My sight fails me he thought in his mind and the music turned to crescendo and thus, his movements around the room. Dance, dance, dance drowning in her, in the music, in the movement; the world melting into a haze all troubles forgotten and finished, nothing could touch or move him in this state. 

He spun the imaginary woman around, and caught a glimpse of her face. Such, beauty he had not beheld nor heard for it could not be expressed. It was the very face of darkness and enchantment that lay before, smooth and fair that stopped his heart. Yet swept by the movement and by time his body moved, his mind left in that moment. 

Twirling and twirling until everything around became indistinguishable, the laughter ringing in his ear as he circled again and again, until finally he collapsed on the floor spent. He would only wake up the next morning…

Draco Malfoy's Slytherin Prefect Chamber

Draco was shaking as he entered the room, he found his room mate fast asleep. Just as well, he thought I don't need for him to see me in this state. He had just completed a letter to his father in the owlry explaining what all had occurred and seeking his council. 

Ron Weasley, the mud-blood lover, turning into the master's heir was something he hadn't counted on. He turned and stared fearfully and the mark for the first time was Ron silently watching him? Reading his thoughts? His letter? He had been careful to fill the letter with some praise and gratitude to the dark lord and Ron, just in case.

Expectedly his thoughts turned towards Pansy, HIS girlfriend. The look that Ron had given her still made Draco shudder, and Pansy had simply blushed. Was she playing the part of obedient servant or was she concerned with bigger games? Lately Draco had much to suspect about the loyalties of Pansy Parkinson, but the fact that he was smitten with her did not change. 

His love was of a different kind not poetry and roses, but one of deep possession and intense feeling that he thought was being reciprocated in kind. But now, he was not quite sure. Even with all that in mind, he was in no doubts about his loyalty to the dark lord, which was instilled from the very day he was born into his mind, body and soul reigned supreme over all other emotions. It was the loyalty to the master that was his core around which his entire thinking was based and therefore extended to his heir…

Time waits for no one, and as usual it passed. Hogwarts went into a deep sleep forgetting the events around them and into peace with dreams or hell with mares. The next morning was a sunny, a refreshing change from the morbid climate that hung over the United Kingdom. 

The morning ritual run for DADA was completed by the groaning Slytherin's and the Hupplepuffs and Hogwarts as an entity went to breakfast. 

Dumbledore stood up and called for silence

'The first Hogsmeade weekend would have been in nine days, but due to the activities of the Lord Voldemort (the crowd shuddered), as you already know we shall have a dance of sorts. There is nothing very special of this dance, and you will NOT be present in dress robes (a loud groan went through the crowd, especially concentrated around female groups). It is not our intention to force you to acquire a new set of dress robes for the many further dances that have been scheduled and therefore this new rule. I hope none of you will attempt to break this code of conduct'

Dumbledore then took his seat and continued his conversation with McGonagall who was sitting towards his right. 

Ron was all smiles at the Gryffindor table, his plan had worked perfectly. His illusion had woken up, gotten dressed, washed and had seemingly come down for breakfast. His mind had been controlling the illusion as if it were under the imperious curse; it was a simple task to replace it with his real self in an empty corridor. 

His actions last night were still roaming around the back of his head, the intense emotional feeling, need and want though softened still hung over him like a cloud. His only escape at that moment had been dance; he would need another session soon. 

Must consult father, he thought, he would know what to do. Who was the girl nay woman he had danced with? And from where had she appeared?

Shaking his head he tuned into the conversation at the Gryffindor table

'I am telling you, pink would look lovely!' said Hermione

Harry, Fred and George blanched at this statement.

'Herm, you can't be serious! PINK! None of the boys would show up, and you heard Dumbledore no dress robes' pleaded Harry as Fred and George nodded there head agreeing with him

'Humph!' said Hermione 'Alright, but then we go blue' 

'Blue is good, blue is good' said Fred and the others nodded

'Okay' said Alicia 'Now, we have finished the decorations, Fred and George will talk to the house elves for the catering, the dress code has been draconically decided for us, what is left?' 

Everyone stared at each other unable to comment, they all tried to think hard if they had missed something. Eventually they decided that they hadn't.

'So, that settles it! There it wasn't so bad' said Hermione gently referring the to tiff between her and Harry 

Ron sighed; he was completely bored with these childish matters. His mature mind craved intellectualism something that was not readily available at Hogwarts, especially not at the Gryffindor table. He looked longingly at the Slytherin table, what he would not do to walk over and sit there. He was taken out of his reverie by a poke from Hermione. 

'Where are you Ron?' she asked

'Oh! I was just thinking' he replied quickly

'About what?' she countered

'Things…' he vaguely replied. Hermione did not press him further on the topic.

'Who are you taking to the dance?' she asked 

'Um, I, I haven't decided yet' he lied, his mind had already been made up

'Well you better hurry! All the good girls maybe taken by then' she winked at Harry, and memories of the fourth year dance flooded back to Ron. Hermione though had meant it as a simple jest, but this new headstrong Ron took it as an insult and his hate for her flared. 

He however managed to get it under control; this was not the time for it. Mind turning to other things as a reflex remembered the letter he had sent in the morning, filled with the required details and words

The bell for their classes rang and the student filed out of the hall and towards their classes. 

The Castle in Scotland

The dark figure of Voldemort knelt over a large silver vessel with a black fluid inside. 

He began chanting…

'Intina Postium Er Tymunas Ui Trige,

Iskara Er Sache Ui Tiege,

Ruba Er Isiata Ui Er Encoro,'

( Roughly Translated:

I summon the spirits of Dark,

Enter the water of death.

Grant the vision of the world

)

He then dipped a finger into the liquid and tapped a drop on each eye. There was an immediate reaction, darkness started to emit from his body. A thick glow of dark that even clouded the darkness due to the absence of light. Voldemort opened his eyes…

A/N: Please Review! Also, I have updated my other pumpkin juice fic…

Oh! And the language is original, but with English grammar. I intend to upload a dictionary at some point.


	27. Olgithe

A/N: READ THIS FIRST!

I am sorry I did not receive many reviews for the previous chapter, but life goes on…

I am upping the bar in darkness and evilness in this chapter. I must warn you the words bellow are not for the faint hearted. If you are not up to it, turn back and leave now!. It will plunge you into a world of darkness that seeks only to go on further. This is one of the much hyped chapters, perhaps the longest. 

Much work has been put into this, please review and make it worthwhile.

I am sorry Hermione….

A glow emitted from them and he stared into the dark waters. The Olgithe was completed; he could see the room in which he stood. 

A cold cruel smile went across his lips, or what were his lips. He concentrated on his heir and the image turned. The inside of a class in Hogwarts stared back at him; his heir was sitting behind in the class looking quite bored.  

He then caught site of Harry Potter, an insane urge to slash at Potter nearly over powered him. But, Lord Voldemort had based his entire life on control and again he managed to restrain his emotions. 

'Maybe its time I ventured into his dreams again' he thought aloud and then let out a cold cruel laugh

Hogwarts Castle

Pansy Parkinson swept into the corner, her mark had started to burn. A voice inside her head told her to stand in a particular corridor at eight' o clock. 

Shivers went down her spine. Ever since she had seen the look on Ron's face, something in her had snapped. She wanted him more than anything else in the world and would do anything to get him. 

Draco Malfoy across the castle felt and heard the same thing. However his reaction was quite different, his face went pale and his hands clammy. He wondered what pain and suffering he would have to endure at night.

But he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's knew no fear he told himself again and again. With clenched fists and teeth trying not to shake he proceeded to his destination, the Slytherin Common Room. 

Meanwhile in another section of the castle Miss Sewensky was pacing up and down. The Dark Lord had messaged her, telling to abort all plans to capture or injure Harry Potter. Something had come up, more than that he did not reveal. 

This was a serious set back to her plans to rise through the ranks of the death eaters. If she had delivered the Potter boy then her position would have only been second to Lucius Malfoy, but that was not to be. 

She couldn't wait around for another chance to prove herself. It was here, the first time the idea came. If she could use the heir, no, a correction if the heir used her, then perhaps her position would be more secure. 

After all, who is Lucius Malfoy compared to the Heir…

Harry and Hermione meanwhile were getting together in a closet. Of late they had been quite needy of each other, and enjoyed their extreme physical relationship. Had they known the Olgithe was watching they would have been extremely mortified, not to mention horrified. This however was the case, and they put on quite a show for Lord Voldemort, who was slowly winding Hermione into his plans.

Time passed swiftly that day, Harry parted from his love and went towards the Warrior Training Room to train with Dumbledore, he would today learn the usage of his sword and shield. Thus, there was an extra bounce to his step. 

Dumbledore was already waiting for him in the hall alone. He looked greyer than usual, but his eyes shone with a brilliant tinge that revealed the true bounty of life that was just beneath the surface.

'Welcome Harry, I you remember today is the day you shall learn to use your sword' said Dumbledore

Harry nodded and walked towards the case that held it as well as his shield. He propped the cover open and lovingly took the sword from its hilt, touching the beautiful blade with his fingers. 

'Now, hold it like this' said Dumbledore demonstrating with his own blade. He corrected Harry's grip, and stance

'For the optimum effect, your feet should be about 2 feet apart, with one knee bent' said Dumbledore 'Remember the most powerful mage spells are executed by slashing'

Harry complied, the session went on till late in the night

A corridor in Hogwarts 8:00 PM

Pansy Parkinson stood nervously in the corridor, fiddling with her nails in anticipation of what was to come. Suddenly, she felt sleepy, her eyelids began to close on there own, and her mind slowly set into a dream state. Unsupported her body collapsed onto the floor. 

A few corridors away the same occurred with the pale and shaking Draco Malfoy

Slytherin's Chamber

Pansy opened her eyes to find herself seated in in-front of a candle light dinner. The setting was exquisite. Everything in silver and white, arranged to be pleasing to the eye. The candles themselves were the only light in the room, illuminating the face of Ron Weasley. 

However it was not a boy that Pansy's eyes were upon, but the hard cut lines of a man who had been through many a rigorous adventure. Vanished was that innocence and humility that lay in the face of Ron Weasley, replaced by evil, anger, hatred, passion and a myriad of other emotional extremes.

Pansy could not have been more delighted at the turn of events. Her ordinary school garbs were no longer there; instead she was dressed in a gown of silk. The delicate material flowed into her contours highlighting her curves and her figure.

'I am glad you are awake' said Ron 'Dine with me'. It was phrased and toned as a request, but underlining it was a threat and an order. His hands stroked the skin of her arms; a shiver went down her spine. 

'What may I address you as?' asked Pansy eager to please

'The same you would address A Prince of the Realm, for I am the Prince of Darkness' he replied

'Yes, your highness. How may I be of service to you?' she asked humbly

'For now, let us dine' said Ron, he snapped his fingers and a Draco Malfoy dressed in the garbs of a butler came out from the dark corners.

Pansy did not know whether to laugh or cry, laugh at the dress of Draco or cry at his utmost humiliation. 

Draco on his part was living the very heart of humiliation, under the influence of the mark was worse than the imperious. For his mind was completely alive to what was going on and what was he supposed to do. But his body was at the will of another. He saw himself in the butler garbs waiting on his girlfriend, for the benefit of the Heir. Yet he felt only humiliation, not resentment. This was his place, this was his punishment.

'Malfoy, serve the appetizers and the wine' commanded Ron

Draco's body immediately complied with a bow and brought the required articles. Including a bottle of an extremely high quality and rare vintage of red wine

The plates were of silver and the glass of crystal. The candle light reflected off Ron's eyes, causing them to dance while burning at the same time

'Come my dear' he said 'let is indulge our selves'

The next hour passed in a daze for Pansy, never had she been treated with such attentiveness, gentleness or regard. Even though she knew she was the slave and he the master, she felt elated as though it were the opposite.

Draco Malfoy however was going through an emotional hell that was slowly consuming his mind. He could see Pansy and Ron having a good time; she laughed at his jests and drank of his wine and converse. While he served and bowed like a servant to them both at the beck and call of Ron. 

After the desert of a liquor mousse, Ron beckoned Draco to clear the table; which he promptly did. Then with a wave of his hand, heightened the soft music that was part of the background, into something of a dance

Taking Pansy's hand he started a slow but firm ball dance. Pansy responded well to his lead and they were soon flying on wine and clouds across the floor. 

Ron's mind went again into a daze at this point, he forgot where he was, what he was doing. The only thing mattered was the music and the movement. The slow twirls of the hands and the fast twists of the body engulfed and consumed his senses. The music sought to drive him mad with emotions and feelings, while the dance provided succor and balm for it. 

He plunged from curse to cure every second of the dance, the music extracting pain and the dance healing the wounds. Pansy too was caught up in this surge of power and was drowned in his need for pain and his need to give pain, as he crushed her against himself. 

Then Pansy converted into his previous companion. Whirl after whirl twist after twist he was intoxicated with a presence a scent which existed only in his mind. Pansy's beauty though great was both heightened and eclipsed by this companion who grasped the very soul of Ron and plunged herself into him.

What had started in a dance had turned into a violent thirst for one another which the couple dually executed. The passion which Ron felt, and was thus induced into Pansy for pain and suffering commanded them to tear and rip as well as heel each other. 

His teeth bit into her skin as her nails scarred his. A trickle of blood flowed down her skin; Ron with a tantalizing gesture of his tongue slowly licked it off. 

An insatiable need for more drove their activity to a state of madness and indulgence, of kisses and ache. Until there was not a place left on her to be wounded and not a spot on him to be scarred. They collapsed in each other's arms; their blood mingling through the pores and on the bed sheets.

Through this perverse display of madness, Draco watched silently, paralyzed unable to move his entire being shaking…

Gryffindor Prefects Dormitories

Hermione and Harry sat together holding each other's arm. 

'Hermione, I think its time we got back to finding the heir. I could sense something wrong with Dumbledore while we trained, he seemed disconnected and worried' mused Harry

Hermione was shocked at Harry's ability to reach such emotional depth, then again she reasoned the experiences of meeting Voldemort had to have an effect at some level. The boy she knew and loved had been converted into a man overnight. Yet, her love had matured alongside therefore there was no real difference in their relationship, except it had gone far far deeper.

'I think there is something they are all hiding from us, the Daily Prophet has been quiet. The front-page news mainly consists of the new measures that the ministry is taking to fight Voldemort, nothing about any attacks movements or successes' said Hermione 

'Its time we confronted the lot' said Harry 'After all if so much seems to rest on our shoulders (my shoulders he secretly thought) we ought to be told what's going on' 

'Right! But whom do we ask? Dumbledore?' said Hermione her eyebrows raised (to form two very cute arcs thought Harry)

'No, he's too good at evasion, tell you what you ask Professor Figg and I'll ask Sirius, He promised to see me tomorrow anyway' said Harry

'Great, and if that doesn't work we contact Dumbledore!' said Hermione

Unknown to them Dumbledore had already decided to reveal some of the available information to them. They had a right to know about the Olgithe, it would be trained on them quite often. 

'Harry don't forget, we yet have to tell Ron about Ginny' said Hermione

'Yes I know, we didn't get a moment alone today, and remember YOU have to tell, not me' he said 

'Fine' said Hermione

Harry let out a yawn, which he quickly stifled.

'Your tired Harry, No don't try to pretend your not. Come on time for bed its rather late' said Hermione in a firm voice

A helpless Harry was marched to his Dorm and after a good night kiss was left to go to sleep. He tiptoed towards his side until he came into the area of the silencing charm. No need to wake Charles he thought. 

He changed into his night clothes and tucked in to go to sleep. He then drank the test tube of blue liquid that lay next to him, prepared by Severus Snape; the dreamless sleep potion had been increased in potency. 

A gulp later Harry was sound asleep neatly tucked into the white sheets. Suddenly he found himself in a tunnel. A long dark tunnel that went on until Harry could not see. 

Wait a minute, he thought to himself, I took the potion, then where am I? 

'This is reality' said Voldemort 

Harry turned to his cloaked figure which emerged from the shadows. 

'Do follow me' said Voldemort coolly. Harry had to choice, his vision floated behind Voldemort as he traversed the tunnel. Out of the darkness came a small speck of light, which came closer and closer with each step. Harry soon reached the point of origin, it was a torch. A door lay beneath it, colored and textured to look like an ordinary Hogwarts door. Where had he seen that door? He thought to himself. As Voldemort opened the door softly it hit him, this was Hermione's Door!

Unable to prevent him, Harry force followed Voldemort into the room where his eyes became fixed on a beautiful Hermione. She had changed into a very frilly nightgown, which was in a way quite revealing. 

Voldemort smiled his cold cruel smile at Harry. 

'NOOO!' shouted Harry 'Don't you touch her!'

'Isn't she pretty sleeping Harry' asked Voldemort as he stroked her hair

'Get away from her!' he screamed 

'It's a pity I can't hear you, tell me when I should stop, after all she is your lover' smirked Voldemort. 

'STOP! STOP! STOP, you bastard!' he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Voldemort raised his hand and began putting silencing spells all around the room.

'I won't bother with a wand Harry; I know Dumbledore had already revealed to you your and my mage status' he said 

Then with another spell he put her into the full body bind, her eyes jerked open at this. Seeing Voldemort bent over her she let out a silent scream.

'Oh my, she can't talk!' said Voldemort 'How rude of me!' 

He removed the binding spell from her mouth and the section of the room resounding with an ear splitting scream from Hermione. Harry felt as if his heart has stopped. He shouted, ranted and raved at Voldemort trying with all his strength to attack and stop him. Back in his room, his body was trashing about, and his ravings clearly sounded. But the silencing charms he had put, as to not wake Charles prevented any help from that Quarter. 

'We have never met formally, I am Lord Voldemort' he said to Hermione giving his hand to her to shake

Hermione's worst fears confirmed, she screamed again.

'Oh! I forgot, you can't move your hand, so sorry' he laughed cruelly 'I wonder what Harry sees in you?'

Her throat emptied from screaming Hermione began to whimper. 

'Let us have a look' said Voldemort as he twirled his hand. Hermione's clothes disappeared, leaving her quite naked. She tried to cover herself, but the bind prevented it. 

Harry by this time was almost in shock and tears, his mind refused to believe what was happening. 

'She does have an ample bosom, but her curves still leave much to be desired of' said Voldemort, the way a critique would describe a movie. Tears started moving down Hermione's cheeks. Voldemort traced the 'curves' with his right index finger leaving opened and charred flesh as he went up and down. Hermione went into hysterics, screaming and crying at the same time. Harry couldn't take it any longer; he leapt at Voldemort with all his force, but only hit air, as he brutally struggled to end the abhorrence that was taking place in-front of him.

Hermione's blood poured down onto the bed, taking some on his fingers Voldemort tasted it. 

'mm. Maybe this is why you love her, her blood is sweet indeed' he said licking his fingers

This was too much for Harry something snapped and he well on the ground crying, screaming and shouting. Suddenly the dream went off and he was pulled into reality. 

Several people stared down at his ranting and raving figure. Charles and Davis were trying to hold him down and calm him. But to know avail, everywhere he turned he saw Voldemort and Hermione.

With a great scream and burst of strength he pushed them all away and ran out of the room. The collected group of prefects ran to follow. He rushed through headed straight for Hermione's room and burst into it…

A/N: I repeat, much work has gone into this chapter, please make it worthwhile and review.


	28. Mordante

A/N:

Dear Readers,

                      I was recently accused (a few reviews back) of being 'stupid' for a small typing error. I take my reviews (and the lack of them) to heart and therefore was deeply hurt by the suggestion. I do apologize for the error on my part in posting what then turned to be an incorrect summary. 

                      Reviews mean a lot to me, in whatever form or language they may be given. I read their contents with a fine magnifying glass trying the gauge the mood of the reader and the reaction to various portions of the chapter an thus the reflection on me. They provide a feedback system and a moral booster that is unparallel. Though several authors have warned me against being attached to them, such is the case. 

                      This does not mean however that I am allergic to flames, if I have done something wrong or not up to satisfaction I deserve to know in a constructive form or fashion. For some awkward reason when someone does not review I feel they are not saying anything because they do not have any thing good to say about the chapter. 

Anyway I have bored you with my ramblings by now and therefore I shall cease…

Thank you for reading this bit,

Yours,

The Face of Evil

P.N.

CONGRATULATIONS TO AGI for being my 200 Reviewer!

P.P.N:

           Due to the incredibly moving review given by Christine, I am feeling a great deal better. The imbalance and disturbance in my mind and heart cause by the 'other' review has been corrected. 

Thank you Christine.

Hermione's roommate screamed as Harry charged in; soon followed by a running group of boys.  

'Hermione!' he screamed in voice of pure anguish.

Hermione got up from bed, in a daze, surprised by Harry's sudden appearance

But Harry could see scars and blood all over her, he shrieked and cried as the group of prefects finally caught hold of him and pushed him to the ground trying to control him. Someone took out a wand to do the full body bind, but it was not needed as just then Harry fainted.

Davis quickly apologized to the girls who had by now covered themselves with sheets. Hermione was torn between her modesty and Harry. The boys quickly lifted him out to take to the hospital wing. Hermione transfigured a partition and quickly put on some clothes. She then rushed after the troop carrying Harry.

Slytherin Chambers

Ron slowly awoke; a small beam of sunlight fell directly on the bed. Slytherin's invent no doubt he told himself. He then he saw the wounds on himself and the girl sleeping next to him. A smile played across his face as he remembered their 'love making'. Sighing he got up, and for the first time saw Draco Malfoy asleep on the floor. 

Ron smirked, he had been punished though there would still be more; the majority was finished. He turned to look at the nude figure of Pansy; the scars that played across the beautiful texture of her skin had stopped bleeding. It was then; looking at her Ron was inspired. 

'I shall now have a new name, one that will inspire fear and dread, the way my father's name does now. Ron Weasley is dead, so starts the life of Prince Mordante, Heir of Lord Voldemort, of Lord Slytherin and the Prince of Darkness' he said this aloud, the sound of Mordante vibrated across the room. 

Pansy gingerly awoke, her body sensing the change in environment. She gasped at the sudden pain that riveted through her body and some of her wounds re-opened.

Lord Mordante silenced her with a deep kiss, biting her lip and gum drawing more blood. Then with a wave of his hand and a few words he rendered her and Draco Malfoy completely unconscious.

They both awakened in the respective corridors they had been waiting in, healed physically, but the mental scars would remain forever.

 Hospital Wing Hogwarts

Harry lay quietly on the bed not even moving a finger. A dazed look was upon his open eyes, signifying something other than sleep. 

Madam Pomfrey took the stories from the various boys that had come on the scene.

Apparently Charles had woken early to find Harry kicking and screaming. He had removed the silent charms, thus bringing the entire prefectorial wing to the room. 

She shook her head as she heard the rest. Something was terribly wrong; it would be understandable if he had been clutching his scar. The one thing that was common in everyone's tale was that he was screaming about Hermione again and again.

Just then Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix rushed in. The boys were thanked and removed from the room. A whimpering and tear eyed Hermione was however allowed to stay.

'What happened?' Dumbledore immediately asked

Bit by bit Madam Pomfrey and Prof. McGonagall who had been interviewing the prefects reconstructed the scene. 

'It appears Voldemort visited him in a dream' said Lupin finally. Only Madam Pomfrey flinched…

'But, the potion I gave him was flawless!' said Snape 'I put it through several tests before giving it to Harry'

'Voldemort seems to have found a way to cross the barrier of Dreamless sleep' said Dumbledore. However, secretly inside he knew the real reason. Harry was getting stronger and stronger as a mage, thus the connection between him and Voldemort was increasing. This posed a new problem; a time may arise when Voldemort could physically harm Harry. But Dumbledore kept this information to himself.

'I shall concoct a stronger potion' said Snape

'Is it wise?' asked Sirius

'We have no other choice; however we should monitor his sleep. Therefore, I'm shifting his room' said Dumbledore. Where was not revealed as it was obvious, the training facility was to be Harry's new home. 

Hermione did not participate in this discussion she was to busy sitting next to Harry, trying to talk to him. The scene was quite touching, and thus no one said anything. 

'That is all fine! But what is wrong with him now?' said Arabella Figg, drawing attention to Harry's coma like state.

'He's in shock' replied Madam Pomfrey 'I have given him a few doses of recovery potion, however it will only heal his physical self. I cannot do much for his mental state' 

They all looked at him gravely. The hope of all magic kind and ultimately man kind lay helpless, more a boy now than ever. 

'I am at least glad the Rita Skeeter will not be printing this incident' said Sirius 

'Yes' said Dumbledore 'she has been of great use'

Once Pomfrey was out of earshot

'The Prophet will not release any news of major ministry decisions until five days of their completion. The death eaters will not know of major policy changes and discussions in advance' added Dumbledore 

The others sighed with relief; this was one thing they had been clamoring for. The Ministry had already put barriers for foreign newspapers, but due to its local popularity and audience it was quite difficult to silence the Daily Prophet.

Corridors of Hogwarts

Draco bumped into Pansy as he turned the corner. The events of the previous night that had been in a haze came back with stunning depth and clarity. 

The two simply stared at each other, not knowing what to do or what to say. So much had happened, they were as strangers, yet connected for they had shared the same shocking experience. 

Draco noticed that there were no scars visible anywhere on Pansy, her skin and glow had returned to there normal state.

Pansy however knew a different truth; the scars had indeed vanished from sight. But they were still there in actual, the pain real and present. Her body had healed, but her mind had been altered to not register the change. 

She looked into Draco's eyes; they were not the eyes of a boy. But the eyes of a man, who had undergone a terrible experience and raising.

Finally it was Draco who spoke

'I am sorry' he said simply

'For what?' she asked sharply

'For bringing this upon you, if the Heir had not been angry with me, he would not have scar you such' said Draco

'Then you are a fool' replied Pansy 'I am honored to be his chosen one, I begged him to take my virtue, but he refused. That was punishment, this, this is bliss' 

With those words she left an astonished Draco standing in the corridor. 

A dark corner in Hogwarts

Lord Mordante was hurrying towards the breakfast table. His own wounds had been a little difficult to heal, but with the language of the dark, it had been made easier.

Suddenly he felt his father's connection.

'How can I be of service' asked Lord Mordante in his mind

'I need you to be present, disguised somewhere' he replied 

'Hogwarts?' he asked back

'You will not have to leave; I need only the connection of your mind' 

'Understood father'

'Excellent. Your mage training starts tomorrow morning'

'I will make myself ready'

After Mordante spoke the last few words the connection broke. He wondered where his mind was required, but it was not of great consequence. Patience was one thing Lord Mordante had become accustomed to. 

He shook his head to clear his senses and proceeded on his way. It was at the breakfast hall that he heard the news of Harry.

Hospital Wing

The entire group had shifted to another section so that Harry could have some peace. Hermione had promptly refused to leave his side, and Dumbledore did not press her.

Suddenly they heard a scream from the other room. Someone burst through the partition and came running towards them. To their shock and surprise it was Harry. 

'You have to help her!' he screamed dragging Madam Pomfrey by the sleeves to where he was earlier

They rushed behind to run into a very confused Hermione. 

'You have to help her!' he croaked pointing at Hermione

Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione who was fine and back at Harry

'Harry, she's fine' said Pomfrey soothingly

Harry looked at them as if they were mad. 

'Can't you see, the scars the blood! What are doing out of bed!' he shouted as he picked Hermione and placed her on the nearest bed. 

'What has he done to you!' he wailed his entire body shaking, tears streaming out of his eyes. 'Somebody please help me' dabbing Hermione with rolls of cotton 

Not knowing how to react everyone stood there doing nothing. Harry started going into hysterics as he wiped imaginary blood from her face. 'Hermione, I love you, don't leave me, not now, not like this!' 'Everything will be fine' 

'Why don't you help me!' he screamed again from his tear stained eyes and his anguished voice as his body shook violently

Suddenly, the power drained from his body and he fell down on the ground again, but this time with his eyes closed.

Breakfast Table

As soon as Lord Mordante arrived at the table, Fred and George told him of the news. 

'My God' said Mordante making an effort to sound concerned

'He totally freaked out' said Alicia who had seen Harry being carried out

'And he kept screaming for Hermione' said George

'Probably had a nightmare' said Dean 

'No nightmare makes someone act like this' said Seamus

Across the table Ginny was straining to hear every word. He concern grew with every minute, what had happened to Harry? She had joined the Quidditch team for the sole purpose of spending more time with him. But he had eyes only for Hermione. But the closeness and intimacy would me enough she thought, I shouldn't expect more. However, at the moment she was too concerned about his health to think of anything else. She decided she would visit the hospital wing as soon as possible. 

Mordante on the other side was making similar plans. It would not be prudent to not visit him, he thought I must maintain my cover of secrecy as long as possible.

'Well then we shall take over the responsibility of the dance' declared Fred

'I've already informed Prof. McGonagall' said Alicia

'Excellent. First a visit to the hospital wing, and then we finish the organization. This will be the best dance Hogwarts has seen' declared Katie

'Best Dance organized by students that is' quickly interjected George

The rest smiled at this. None could compare with the dances held in Hogwarts during the past centuries.

Mordante felt disconnected from the group more and more. To him they were immature children talking about immature childish things. Small dances, what they were going to wear, etc. They did not have the vision or ability to think on a higher scale nor the intellectualism to converse at that level. He was still engrossed in his thoughts well the bell sounded off.

'Potions, with the Slytherins' said someone as the Gryffindor table cleared

The Potions Classroom

The lesson went on as any normal potions class. Miss Sewensky was extra careful to ignore the heir as per his instructions. She did not desire to scold him or take points, that would be disastrous she thought. 

Lord Mordante on his part kept a low profile, the Gryffindors thought his depressive like attitude was due to Harry's problems, and there hearts went out to him.

'We will be making the Lycerous Potion today' said Prof Sewensky as she jotted the ingredients on the blackboard

'This potion had the special capability to give a temporary boost in strength to the drinker, which lasts for five minutes. But be warned, its side effect is extreme and unnatural hunger. Therefore we will test it in tomorrow's class, as it is just before lunch' she flashed a winning smile at them all 

The heart's of most of the boy's fluttered at this. 

'Today we shall learn the theory behind the potion' she continued

What followed was an half hour long lecture on the history and theory of the potion. Prof Sewensky had just finished, when the bell rang.

'Just a moment, Mr. Weasley could I see you in my office for a minute' she said over the din of talking and leaving students.

Mordante walked out from the crowd, giving a shrug to the Gryffindor's indicating he knew nothing about this.

Prof Sewensky and Lord Mordante went into her office, which was attached to her classroom stores. She locked the door behind them

'Your highness, you know why I bring you here' she said bowing

A lecherous grin played on Mordante's face. 'You do have a beautiful and seductive smile' he simply said

'Thank you' said Prof Sewensky and actually blushed

'Yes, Miss Sewensky the mark knows all' Mordante added

Mordante unzipped his pants; she however did not take of any clothes…

A/N: I do hope I have given enough hint of the scene to follow. Please be free to use your perverse imaginations as you desire. But before that please please please Review!


	29. Recover and Arm yourself

A/N: I know some of you expected a continuation of that scene, but I don't want to up the rating to Nc-17, thus as before please be free to use your perverse imaginations and if you don't have one, I highly suggest to you either get one or rent one.

One more thing, I am of the camp that wonders why JKR restricted her vision to the United Kingdom, thus now I intend to take this global. The battle of true evil shall not be fought just on English soil. 

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

Harry woke to find a group of people staring down at him. 

'He's awake' exclaimed a voice that sounded remarkably like Sirius Black

'Sirius?' he said aloud

 A collective sigh of relief went through the people standing there. He was awake, out of the delusion and madness, and able to recognize his environment. With a groan he got up

'ooh! My aching back!' he exclaimed, someone handed him his glasses and the world came into focus. Only then did he see the gathering present. 

'How are you feeling Harry?' asked Dumbledore 

'Steamrolled' replied Harry being quite honest

Dumbledore's eyes did their famous twinkle dance as if laughing. Hermione of course was no where to be seen, she had been removed from Harry's sight incase he would go back into a fit. But her missing presence was not lost on Harry, and finally all that happened came back to him

'Hermione!' he said aloud, but before he could go into a state of panic. Dumbledore put an arm on his shoulders. 

'She is absolutely fine' he said reassuringly 

'But, the scars, the blood, Voldemort!' said Harry in a rush his eyes wild with an urgency to find her

'Voldemort deceived you, it was merely an illusion' said Dumbledore 'Hermione come in' 

Hermione slowly and carefully walked in. Harry turned to stare at her, she was still in the same bloody state.

'Your eye's are mistaken Harry' said Madam Pomfrey 'Hermione is fine'

'Hermione! The wounds! I can see the wounds!' said Harry still unconvinced, he made an effort to rise, but his body lacked the strength

Dumbledore took out his wand and uttered a spell, Harry felt a smooth calm descending into his mind and traversing his body. His vision blurred and became clear again, but this time Hermione was perfectly healthy.

'Hermione, you're, you're fine' he stammered his brow expanded into a gesture of amazement

Hermione burst into tears as she ran and embraced Harry 

'Oh Harry I was to worried' she sobbed

After a minute or so, several coughs could be heard from around the room. Red faced the two lovers let go and took to more appropriate seats. 

'I'll get some pepper up potion' said Madam Pomfrey exiting the room

'Harry we are shifting your sleeping quarters to the training room, we can observe you better there' said Lupin who had been silent for a long time. The way Harry was acting had reminded him of his first encounter with the werewolf disease. 

'Then I'm moving too' exclaimed Hermione

'No Miss Granger' said Dumbledore firmly 'I do believe you both share a great bond, but this is still a school and some measure of decorum and sense must be maintained. Therefore I advise you to retire to your own bed chambers, at a suitably decent hour.'

Hermione was crushed; she yet did not have the confidence or audacity to question or argue with the headmaster. She meekly nodded her head, accepting what fate had thrown at her. 

'Now, Harry if it is not too much trouble and before Madam Pomfrey returns and throws us all out an explanation please' said Dumbledore in a casual voice not wanting to reveal the dire need for the explanation

Harry was embarrassed at first due to the involvement of Hermione, but after a little coaxing he gave out the entire story. At first he stammered and stuttered through but then it flowed cleanly; he felt as if a poison was exiting his body. 

The people sitting there were horrified; for once even Dumbledore had nothing to say

Sirius let out a stream of abuses while shaking his fist angrily.

Hermione was shocked, but her mind reacted in reflex and the wheels of thought began to churn 

'But, but how did he know how my room looks like? My room mate, the clothes I was wearing' she questioned

The group looked at each other fearfully, not knowing if they should answer the question.

Finally Dumbledore spoke 'An Olgithe' he simply said.

Sensing their bewilderment he went on to explain its nature and purpose. It was Harry's turn to be horrified and Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. 

'You, you mean he can see us, even here at this very moment' he said his eyes full of shock and outrage

'Yes, but he cannot hear' said Snape coming out of the back benches. He did not feel particularly comfortable in the hospital and especially around Harry and Hermione particularly after learning the finer details of their relationship

Shock turned to anger 'Why didn't you tell us this before!' said Harry almost shouting

'We only confirmed it today' said Dumbledore sounding quite apologetic 'I was going to tell you, but then this happened'

'How long' Hermione simply asked

'Possibly a few days' said Figg

'That means he could see what I was doing for the past two or three days?' said Harry clearly agitated now; his mind went back to all the fun with Hermione

'Um, Yes' said Lupin

'Christ' exclaimed Hermione sitting down; her legs were beginning to quiver. 

But by that time Madam Pomfrey came back, Dumbledore signaled silence and the conversation was left with that note. A few seconds later the entire group including Dumbledore found themselves outside the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had developed a soft spot for Hermione ('She's good for him!' she told Dumbledore) and she was allowed to stay

Dumbledore sent in a message that she was excused from her classes for that day before they started the walk to the head quarters.

Potions Dungeon

Lord Mordante stepped out of the classroom with a satisfied grin on his face. The conduct of Miss. Sewensky had been most acceptable. 

Sighing, he headed for the Hospital Wing. He knew the charade of his being friends with Harry would have to continue.

He reached hospital wing when the order had left. Sneaking in through one of the entrances he made his way to the beds. 

'Ron!' exclaimed Hermione as he walked into their view

'Harry! What happened? The entire school's buzzing with rumors' he said with enough feeling to fool them both easily

Harry and Hermione didn't know what to do; they hadn't told Ron about the dreams. To tell him now would be to admit withholding information from him and breeching his trust. At the moment the concealment plan which they had agreed upon seemed quite foolhardy. 

'Ron, you better sit down' said Hermione finally; Mordante did as he was told.

Hermione and Harry started the entire tale of the dreams and nightmares. Though Mordante already knew about all this he still managed to look and sound both shocked and horrified.

'Why didn't you tell me!' he asked 

'We didn't want to bother you' stammered Harry

'I appreciate Harry, but next time do share such things with me' replied Mordante after a long pause

Harry and Hermione looked at him with astonishment; they had never realized Ron had become so mature and understanding

'We are sorry Ron' said Hermione 'No more secrets' 

Both Harry and Lord Mordante nodded. But one of them knew that it would never hold true…

The Castle in Scotland

The dark figure of Lord Voldemort walked over the ledge of the chamber and peered bellow. The sight that greeted him put a smile on his face, not for the first time that day. 

An army of magical beings was stationed there, ten thousand soldiers in all. Ranging from wizards to werewolves, fairies to elves, giants to trolls, they had all gathered there to fight against the human magical world which had outcast and discriminated against them. All of them sworn to the allegiance of the dark mark were now fanatical enough to fight till the end. 

'They will have to be trained' Voldemort mused

'Yes my Lord' bowed Lucius Malfoy 'I shall see to it personally'

'No, you are inept at the art of magical warfare, Sammagey the elf, warlord from the magical elves shall over see their training' said Voldemort sternly 'You would do better, to take care of things at Hogwarts'

'Yes my Lord, I apologize for my being presumptuous' said Malfoy quickly and bowed himself out

'If you only knew what happened at Hogwarts' laughed Voldemort silently to himself, his son truly was following in his foot steps.

To siege a castle one must need an army he thought. Hogwarts, it shall not be long now. This time it will be different for the castle shall fall from the onslaught of two armies… 

One on the outside

And One of the Inside…

Warrior Training Room

One by one the members of the order walked towards Dumbledore to have the light mark placed on their shoulders. Unlike the dark mark however, it did not sting. Instead it sent the bearer into a temporary high, as if on too much wine. 

'Done' exclaimed Dumbledore as he marked the last one in the line 'As and when the rest are available, I shall put the mark on them'

The others nodded their heads and seated themselves. No one wanted to speak first, for every thing they had to say contained a streak of bad or worse news. Finally Snape broke the silence

'He's getting stronger' he simply stated. It was a statement that could not be argued only supported.

'Reports indicate that he is amassing a large army' added Lupin 'The work of the traitor Fudge is bearing fruit, one by one the races align against us'

'But some will stand!' said Arabella quickly

'A few elvish clans, most of the giants, some fairy kingdoms… not much' sighed Snape

'What about the neutral ones? Will they support us?' asked Sirius 

Dumbledore sat silently through all this, regaining the strength he had lost while putting the mark. He did not wish to show weakness at this crucial point. 

'You know not of the real situation' he started, the table felt silent 'The magical world is now dividing between the two. The concern of this table has been mainly with the United Kingdom. But Voldemort has been busy around the world, in every country and continent. His alliances stretch not only in our dimension, but in several others where magical beings exist.' He paused for effect

'Fear not, over the years I have been making alliances and friendships against the ambitions of the dark mark. For every ally he has, we have a counter one of equal strength. But, this means when the war starts it will be a battle till the end for no side can afford to give quarter until the other is vanquished. This will be the first magical world war and it will be fought by all' 

The people in the room felt as if their stomachs had fallen to the ground. Their minds could not grasp the situation that lay in front of them. A moment ago they were the titans, the saviors and the warriors against a difficult enemy. Now they had become merely one of the few people involved in a war of global proportions. 

The next question that was posed obvious and had to be asked at some time

'Why Hogwarts?' asked several of the group together

'Two reasons, Harry Potter and I' said Dumbledore 'Please excuse me for not being modest at this point, the time calls for frankness. Harry Potter because he is Voldemort's biggest liability, they are things which you do not know about and will never know about, but that boy is the best chance we have of defeating Voldemort. And Voldemort knows this. 

       I am the head of the council of magical beings, a group that governs the entire magical world with representatives from every government and country. Voldemort also knows this. 

       Hogwarts has never fallen in the past, nor should it fall in the future because I am linked with it. A ceremony was performed in secret during the dark times which linked my life force to Hogwarts. I draw strength from it and it draws strength from me. If one falls so shall the other. Voldemort seeks to kill several birds with a single stone.' 

One could cut the silence in the room with a knife, so thick was it. The members of the order were dumbfounded. Their entire world had been turned upside down, several times over. Dumbledore however wondered if he had revealed too much. 

'We here derive our importance and special place as the guardians of Harry Potter. The power of evil stems from Voldemort, and can be cut at Voldemort. If he falls, one by one they all will' he finished and sat down.

The members of the order suddenly began to feel small. They had felt their contributions in terms of spying and catching death eaters had been great. Now it seemed insignificant, they were merely thorns poking at a giants feet.

Poor fools, thought Dumbledore as he saw their egos hit ground bottom. I did not want to do this, but time waits for no one and to tarry longer would be foolishness. They couldn't do a thing last time Voldemort rose, what did they expect to do now? If it wasn't for Lilly Potter, they would all be dead or in chains by now. 

One thing had always bothered Dumbledore. The importance given to Harry Potter as the vanquisher of the dark lord was incorrect. Lilly Potter vanquished Voldemort, and yet she received less credit than her son, she remained the mother of the vanquisher. This was one of the main reasons why Dumbledore had taken the decision to remove Harry from the wizarding world fifteen years previously. But, now when the boy is truly important the world refused to recognize it. The irony was not lost on Dumbledore.

The one's present had been chosen to be the boy's teachers, each handpicked by Dumbledore for a specific task.

Severus for Potions and strategy, Arabella for DADA, Lupin for secrecy and conspiracy, Sirius for self defense and love and himself for the mage training… Each had been given experience and knowledge; each had been tested time and again. This was the new real purpose of the Order of the Phoenix; its previous functions were defunct due to its failure and the magnitude of the problem at hand. 

They will have to be told of his ability to do wand magic; his training must proceed with speed. The dark lord wishes to cripple his mind, thus buying time for him to prepare his first attack. 

He revealed this information to them, talking slowly stroking each one's ego until the entire table was filled with enthusiasm for the task ahead of them. There minds finally accepted their roles as the teacher's of the 'to be savior'. He was glad that they didn't put the second obvious question 'What about the muggles?' 

Hospital Wing Hogwarts

Harry and Hermione were the only ones in the wing. There were no other patients that day and Madam Pomfrey was taking an afternoon nap after giving strict instructions to Hermione to wake her up if anything happens. 

'You should get some sleep' said Hermione softly to Harry

'Hermione, I fear the dark. I fear sleep, for my mind will be his to control. I cannot go on like this. Seeing what he did to you, it broke something inside of me. I can't place what, but I can feel it' he replied

'Feel what?' asked Hermione gently 

'Fear, pure and total fear in its purest form, I fear him. He knows what I am doing; he knows what I am thinking. Even at this moment he could be watching me, us. I fear for us, I fear for you, I fear for Ron, I fear for every one in Hogwarts…

Hermione stopped him there as he had started to ramble

'As long as Dumbledore is there every thing will be alright' soothed Hermione

But this age old remedy had lost its grip on Harry, the name Dumbledore no longer gave the same assurance.

'Could Dumbledore stop my dreams? The entire order is a sham. They could not do anything against Voldemort in the old days, what can they do now? You heard from Mr. Weasley you read the books. He was unstoppable, the ministry was in chaos!' said Harry 

'But Hogwarts was safe!' said Hermione not liking the direction in which the conversation was heading.

'An island in the middle of a raging sea, they battened the hatches and hid like cowards! It was only a matter of time before it fell' he said back to her all his insecurities had started to pour out.

Hermione was shaken, it was not just Harry's new attitude, but that what he said made sense it was true! 

'It was a fluke, a stroke of luck, a one in a million chance, that he fell' he rambled on 'What if my mother had not sacrificed herself? (tears had started to fall from his eyes), what if Voldemort had killed me first? What if he had sent someone else to do the job? What if he had not used the killing curse? All these children moving around in the castle, planning dances and learning transfiguration! When the reality of life is so harsh that even those who know chose to delude themselves!' 

Hermione could take it no more

'Stop it Harry! Stop it!' she cried 'Enough!' 

Harry fell silent, the tears started to dry on his face. Hermione was now sobbing on his shoulders. This touch, this small action of humane affection drew him out of the abyss he had fallen into. He put his arm around her.

'Shhh! Don't cry… I'm sorry I didn't know what got into me' he tried to calm her down

'Don't ever think like that again' said Hermione between sniffs. 

Silence filled the room as the couple took solace in each other's embrace…

A/N: Well? What about the muggles? Find out in the next chapters… And yes more dreams, more darkness, but light at the end of the tunnel is still ahead. I now officially increase the vision of this fiction to a global scale. The true role of Ron, and the start of his mage training…

Oh! And please, please, please review!


	30. Tea and Biscuits

A/N:

I will now reply to reviews directly in this page. I have found it to be a superior system which allows reviews to be answered before the chapter is read.

I have also changed this genre from romance to angst as suggested by Agi (I usually do as she says)

I love your reviews and your support. I am back in India, so those who wish for chapter updates can either enable them it their control panel (I have a paid account) or put this sign in front of their reviews.  =:)= 

Due to my computer creating some problems, it seems I have lost much of the mailing list, so if you wish to be added please mention it again (I'm sorry!)

I also intend to give more in-depth answers to all my reviews so you can now ask very probing questions.

Omega:

Yes it was. The storm is going to be wild but will creep up slowly.

There is a third possibility.

Beavarius:

Yes you were right about the quickie part ;)

Agi:

Sending you Chapter 31,32 ASAP!

Christine:

I agree, somethings are best left to the imagination. Yes, Harry was lucky in that regard, but he will have to face some great problems and severe soul searching!

Inc:

Thank you!

DOLPHIN_TEARS:

There is a chapter wholly devoted to that aspect.

Lily Evans:

Thank you, I try to be original.

Spirit of Rain:

Well the name change suits you, I'm waiting for your original story, mail me when you post one!

Vierra:

I hope you like the conversation in this chapter then.

Sarah:

Sarah! You forgot to review!

Harry spent the night in the training room. Hermione had left by 10 PM, her mind still debating on what could be called a decent hour. 

However in another part of the castle…

Prof Sewensky lay on the bed. Her arms and legs tied to the posts. A blindfold prevented her sight. But she lay as she was and soon fell asleep for Lord Mordante spent the night at his desk, hard at work going through the various Slytherin books on mage training. He wanted to impress and please his father the next day. 

Suddenly he received a summons from his father; that pulled him into a dialogue. His father spoke to him for a few minutes telling the details of his newest plan. Mordante made mental notes on what he had to do and accomplish.

Keeping the connection alive, Mordante exited the chamber and walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. 

Through his father he could feel the sleeping Potter. An invisible force of darkness surrounded him, making him undetectable even by the great Dumbledore. While the distance shortened the strength of the connection between Voldemort and Harry directly increased. 

Until finally Mordante stopped in front of a wall and sat down

'This is the closest distance I dare' he spoke through his mind

'Well done' replied the ghostly voice of Voldemort 'My connection with the Potter boy is strengthened' 

Harry Potter was pulled out of his state of dreamless sleep and was plunged again into the reality of Lord Voldemort. 

However, this time he would not be fooled by illusions. He told himself to be strong and that he could survive and take whatever that was thrown at him.

He did not expect tea and biscuits.

'Welcome, welcome' said Voldemort 'Have a seat'

I'd rather die thought Harry

'Well stand if you must' added Voldemort astonishing Harry

'Surprised? I hoped you would be' said Voldemort 'If you think something concentrating on me, I can now read those thoughts'

'Sit down, I'm glad we can now have some semblance of a conversation, I was getting bored of those one sided shows' said Voldemort as he poured Harry a cup of tea

Harry tried to pinch himself; I must be dreaming a chatty Voldemort?

'Oh! I forgot, where are my manners, Harry let me introduce my heir to you, Mordante' said Voldemort presenting Mordante

Harry desperately tried to get a glimpse of the face in the dark hood. For a moment he had blanched thinking it was a dementor.

'You must excuse me for my garb, but I would prefer my identity to remain concealed' said Mordante his voice changed as to avoid detection.

'Now that everyone has been introduced, Harry look yonder' said Voldemort pointing his finger.

It was only then Harry became aware of his surroundings. He was on top of a plateau surrounded by the most beautiful forest he had even seen. Water fell from the natural rocks and edges streaming through the contours of the earth, sparkling with the reflection of the sun.

'Witness the power of a mage' said Voldemort 

Voldemort struck out his hands towards the trees. With the chant of a few spells the entire forest spanning thousands of trees was uprooted.

Harry stared in shock and wonder unable to digest the magnitude of the demonstration and destruction

'You have the same power. The same ability for years, they lied to you. All of them even your mentor Dumbledore' said Voldemort 

Then with another few spells he put the forest back the way it was.

A rush of thoughts went through Harry's mind. I had that power? Why didn't anyone tell me? What can I do with it?

'Harry, tell me why are you against me?' asked Voldemort as casually as one would ask about the weather.

_Because you are evil…___

'Am I?' said Voldemort 'And you are fighting for the good? The society of Britain'

_Yes…_

'The rapist, the murderers, the robbers…' 

_No not them…_

'Why?'

_They are also evil_

'What about the public who imprisoned your god father?' 

Harry's mind went into overdrive; he could not answer the question and remained silent

'Corruption in the government? Crime in the streets, unfair business practices, running traffic lights…? Are they all evil?' 

_No…_

'Then they are good?'

_No..._

'Grey perhaps? Not black and white some where in the middle?'

After some thought Harry responded

_Well, Yes._

'Why am I evil?' 

_You kill people_

'I am a ruler, a king, albeit with a small kingdom. I am laying siege to the country of Britain, how does that make me evil?'

_To war is evil_

'Then you live in a world of sinners. Britain itself conquered far and wide, yet Britain is not evil, Is it?'

_No…_

'Then how am I evil?'

_You killed my parents, you filthy bastard_

'Do I deserve to be killed?' 

_Yes…_

'But moment ago, you said that to kill is evil'

_Greater benefit_

'So, even killing is in the grey?'

Harry did not answer

'I am sorry for their deaths, but every war has its casualties' 

_What about the children you killed in front of me? _

'Physiological warfare is an ancient form, again casualties of war. Tell me why do you fight on their side, if they are not completely good?'

_My country, my people_

'My kingdom, my armies are made from our people and country. Now the world is almost borderless'

Again for this Harry had no answer

'Tell me Harry, you saved the world from my supposed threat how many times now? Oh! Almost three-four? Even Dumbledore cannot boast that score!'

'Yet how have they treated you? The public thinks you are mentally unstable. Your godfather has to slink around in the dirt. They almost expelled you, after having saved the world! 

Remember in your second year, you drove a car into the school grounds. You Harry Potter who risked everything to stop me from getting the Philosopher's Stone and prevailed, were almost expelled for a small mater as that?'

_But…___

'But what Harry? You saved the school from by past incarnation and for that in return they declare you a cheat and a liar in your fourth year?'

_But…___

'You escape from me in the fourth year, and still most people think that you had a hand in Cedric's death?'

_But…___

'Till now how many letters from those who are appreciative of what you have done you have received? Your professor Lockhart received more in a single day than you received in your entire lifetime'

_But…___

'What do they do for your sacrifice year after year? Send you back to live with those Muggles who treat you lower than dirt? Could Dumbledore have taken you in?'

_I was safer with my blood relatives… Harry finally managed to say_

'For you the savior of the world! They could have made special provisions with your relatives. You could have lived next to them. They could have been forced to remain where they were. Yet they allowed you to be abused' 

_I, I don't know_

'In the muggle world your uncle would have been arrested for his treatment of you. But the intervention of the great Dumbledore prevented them from doing it. He let you be abused'

_It was for my own good, so I didn't get a swollen head_

'And by abusing you they ensured that? They could have let you live a normal muggle life. You would still not get a swollen head. They use you, abuse you and throw you away. If they could they would sacrifice everything of yours, including you for their own deceitful games'

_But…___

'But what Harry? You could have lived a normal life before this, had friends, seen the world. You would have known about Hogwarts and life. When you first came to school what happened? Your potions teacher took a great shine to you didn't he?'

_Snape…_

'They preach justice, yet they allow that man to continue in his despicable ways'

'Did they train you with your new powers?'

_No…_

'Did they tell you what could you really do?'

_No…_

'When Hagrid came he was surprised, wasn't he?'

_Yes…_

'Dumbledore told no one about your abuse. Let's talk about Remus Lupin'

_What about him?_

'He is spurned by all humanity for no fault of his, under me he would have been honored and flourished, same as with your half-giant Hagrid. When was the last time he saw his mother?'

'Tell me about the wizarding world Harry. The same high and mighty people you refer to on the subjects of Muggles'

_I can tell about you, you kill them, torture them, to you they are nothing!_

'And to the great wizarding world they are something? You say that I take lives? How many lives could be saved with a little magic intervention? Disease, water shortage, famine, drought! Even a small thing as a broken back! By not helping them effectively you are killing them'

_But that would then reveal our existence_

'Again you walk on the grey, so our comfort and luxury to you and the rest are more important that muggle lives'

_No, not that_

'All the better they know we exist, let them know and understand there exists a superior race. The magical race should be the rightful rulers of both worlds! Then we can co-exist with each one knowing their place in society.

         Think of it, once we have a global magical rule and disclosure. The world would benefit in every way. In science and innovation, space and technology, life saving medicine, the end of things like famine, a new world economy that is strong and stable.

The world would be better place for everyone, the ushering in of the much awaited golden age'

_And you will rule this all…_

'Not just me, but all of us, the last of the mages, we are the race superior to even the wizards. We will take our rightful place as the rulers of the new world. I shall be supreme for the only reason that I alone am working towards it. Of the other three mages one is my heir and the other two yourself and Dumbledore and against me. But imagine if it was not so? 

       Dumbledore is old, his thinking is even older. He is living in the past; he cannot see the new world around him. We are the new generation, born into a new world with different rules and visions. And soon he will be gone! The philosopher's stone which prolonged his life has ceased to exist and he will soon fade.

 If you joined us, we could create a new world order! One that would benefit all mankind. No more nuclear warfare! No terrorism! No more borders or discrimination! A single world for all humanity!'

_Where then do I fit if I join?_

'Your position would be second to only me and my heir; you will be able to do what you want without the interference of either of us. Your command would be complete. Imagine all the good you can do, the people you can help. The new society you could shape'

_A few persons to rule them all_

'Yes and no. I am not devoid of intelligence. It is impossible for a single group of individuals to rule the entire world. The existing governments will remain, until they can all be convened into a democratic form. There will be a world Parliament, which will take the central decisions. Each country will act under this parliament, but will have powers. Something like a federal republic, where a mix of both the parliamentary and federal system is implemented'

There was a pause…

'The muggle world is in turmoil Harry. It is threatened by fanatics, terrorists, nuclear war and who knows what else. The way things are going it is only a matter of time before another world war takes place, this time a nuclear one. Or a terrorist outfit vaporizes an entire city?. How many more lives can be sacrificed? How many people must suffer? Every attempt at uniting the world under a democratic banner has failed and will fail. The way I shown you will solve all of humanities problems'

'The magical world I even more, they cling to past and to the traditions. Not realizing the benefits and the inevitability f change. They discriminate against other races. The entire government revolves around keeping muggles unknowing of them. Imagine if they started innovation, research, magic with mechanics. They were able to ride cars and brooms freely in the sky, when all knew of them and accepted them'

'You must realize by now, that all your goals and dreams as well that of all mankind can be realized through me. This is not a battle between good and evil, but a battle of two theologies and ways of thinking. It is the battle between the winds of change and the rocks that refuse to move. I will send you back, think over it. I will contact you for the reply in three days'

Before Harry could think out a response his mind was sent back and continued on with the dreamless sleep. 

At sharp five am the two to be champions awoke in different parts of the castle

They dressed into suitable training clothes, finished their morning ablutions and waited for their teachers in their respective training rooms.

Lord Voldemort was the first to arrive. Using the connection in his heir's mind he projected himself in to the room. 

Mordante bowed.

'Never bow to any one!' Voldemort hissed 'My son has privileges'

Mordante nodded his head

'Let us begin…'

In the Warrior training room Dumbledore arrived.

'Ready?' he simply asked. Harry nodded his head as he drew out his sword and shield. He was filled with an urge to relate everything to Dumbledore. But the conversation had put doubt in his mind. A great deal of what Voldemort had said was true.

Slytherin's Chamber

'Walk up to the portrait of Slytherin' said Voldemort's projection 'Put your hand through it'

Mordante did as he was told; something pricked his arm as it enclosed around a handle of a case. Upon withdrawing puncture wounds could be seen clearly.

'Blood test' said Voldemort simply

Mordante nodded

A hissing sound escaped Voldemort's lips and the case slowly opened

Warrior Training Room

'You have made great progress Harry' said Dumbledore as he jumped to avoid a blow from his sword 

'Thank you, Sir' said Harry in response. Both of them were drenched in sweat.

'It is time you graduated to a new level of mage training' said Dumbledore 'You have learnt the methods of sword fighting, now you must learn to combine them with spells. You can cast spells without verbal incantation using your sword as a wand. Say the spell aloud in your thoughts'

Harry raised the sword. After a few seconds it began to glow with an eerie light

'_Lumous' said Dumbledore; his sword also began to light _

'_Nox' they both thought together_

'Excellent!' said Dumbledore 'The hard part is to decide which spell to use with which attack. Some spells can be deflected; others absorbed using your shield. But take care for the shield is directly linked to the magical and physical strength of your body. A hit on the shield will damage your magical strength temporarily and as a result your physical strength. Thus it is better to dodge'

Harry began to think. Voldemort will teach his heir immediately how to perform the great feats he had talked about and demonstrated. Instead of learning the truly powerful weapons he was kept at this basic level.

Slytherin's Chamber

Inside the box lay a sword and shield base quite similar to the one that Dumbledore had. But only at a first glance. The sword itself was shaped as a snake. The top was double tipped as if it were hissing. A green glow emitted from the blade giving the design a living effect. The scabbard was decorated with small snakes jutting out. 

'This Niraca, Slytherin's second sword. He had started work on it, but was unable to complete it in time. Before I left Hogwarts I worked hard to finish it. Though I carry his main blade, I give this one to you. Pick it up' said Voldemort

With shaking hands Mordante picked up the sword. In his hands the snake became alive slithering and winding forward, the tip coming in an out, emitting a dull hissing sound. But unlike the other swords this one remained that way even after the binding ceremony was performed by Voldemort. 

Warrior Training Room

Dumbledore sensed something preoccupied Harry's mind. But he mistakenly regarded as the result of the previous events. There was an increased fervor in Harry's desire to learn and Dumbledore was making utmost use of that

Hogwarts breakfast table

Students had begun to arrive. Hermione among them was sleepy eyed; she had tossed and turned all night. Not mention respond to a million questions from everyone on Harry's health and his disappearance from the hospital wing (the Weasley's had tried to sneak in, three were not successful)

The owl post arrived. With it the daily prophet and the first news of the war.

A/N: Oh! My poor fingers and brain. This chapter took a lot out of me. I wanted to ensure that Voldemort had a point and he does. But will he succeed in turning Harry? Is his logic flawless?

Review and you will find out! ;)

Please…


	31. The Prophet

A/N: Please tell me what you think about the new site. Review!

Answers:

Omega:

You reviewed Chapter 29 not this chapter. But thank you for the confidence in the new website. YOU ARE THE FIRST REVIEWER! CONGRATULATIONS!

Beavarius: I still don't know where the inspiration of Mordante came from, but if I do I will tell!

Sarah: Thank you very much 

The hall went into a state of silence and shock as the news sunk in.

**_Treachery at Azkaban___**

_Azk__ab__an Prison: The ministries justice department launched a successful sting operation to test the security in Azk__ab__an. The treachery of the dementors (the dark guards of the facility) is now in the open._

_Ministry officials say a single Unspeakable was able to free twenty prisoners by convincing the guards that he was a messenger from the dark lord. Upon their discovery, the dementors fled the prison grounds before action could be taken._

_Though this opens a new chapter in the war against the dark lord, the ministry clearly failed in its task to capture the dementors. The current location of these creatures is not known, however the minister of magic assures the public that there is no need to fear._

_Trained hit wizards have taken control of the prison facility and several magical creatures are being imported to ensure better security. The escaped dementors are being pursued_

_The symptoms of a dementor strike are severe depression, reliving of nightmares and possibly loss of consciousness. If you feel any of these symptoms please immediately contact the ministry via the hotline. Details of the spell and wand work required are included in a separate leaflet._

_The Daily Prophet will inform you of any change in this situation._

**_The Dark Lord – Gone into hiding?_**

_There is much speculation on You-know-who's plans. So far there have been no retaliatory measures against the new policy and working of the ministry. The dark lord seems to be silent, not even talking to the press around the world._

_One of our correspondents in __South America__ managed to illicit a quote before he was brutally tortured to death_

_'The dark lord has his own schedule; he will not conform to yours'_

_Efforts have been made on both our and the ministries part to decipher this schedule of events_

_It seems that the dark lord is concentrating his efforts abroad for the time being. Therefore we have included a new supplement with news specific to the dark lord's activities around the world._

**_The _****_United States of America_****__**

_The dark lord has been slowly extending his influence here. He has made a structure of evil that supercedes the one in the __U.K.__  He is relatively unknown there, only a few people remember his reign of terror in __U.K.__ Thus he is building a strong support base with a concentration of recruits from the youth of __America__. Deluding them with power and 'true' freedom he is creating an army which will try an over take the government._

_The __U.S.__ Government on its part has not been idle. Already using local media there to warn their citizens of this new force of evil, they have achieved much success in curbing his activities. _

_Representatives of the Ministry of Magic have left to the __United States__ to provide information on the dark lord's activities and tactics._

**_Asia_****_ and Middle-East_**

_The dark lord has vast appeal in the countries of __Asia__. Posing himself as a rebel and a revolutionary he has attracted the minds of the not only the young but also the old. _

_In the Islamic and Arabic countries he is using the local religious and moral sentiments to raise the public against the magical governments. Claiming them to be corrupt and hand in glove with the non-believers and capitalists. He claims to be a champion of the people who already has done vast reforms in the west._

_In the rural areas where there is much poverty he is giving the benefits of a dictatorial state, where wealth would be shared among the nations equally. Though impractical this has much appeal especially in the former __Soviet States__, __Afghanistan__ and __Pakistan__._

_His strong holds in __Asia__ include __Pakistan__, __Bhutan__ and south-eastern __China__._

**_Editors Note_**

_Due to the war against the dark side several aspects of breaking news will be kept confidential including the dates and times of the events as not to hinder the ministry in its war efforts. We plead to the public to accept and understand this necessary procedure. News reports from some countries due to confidentiality have not been published in this edition._

**_Business News_**

****

**_Gringotts declares support for Muggle Euro due to the dark force_**

_Gringotts bank the central wizarding bank for __England__ has declared that it will now start all business transactions in Muggle 'Euro' currency. The decision comes after months of debate and heat discussion with the ministry over the acceptance of the currency._

_The ministry in its path to imitate the muggle English government declared that any direct conversion from muggle currency will take place using the muggle pound. _

_However Gringotts claimed that due to pressure from external banks around __Europe__ it was getting tougher and tougher not to join the Euro bandwagon._

_But under pressure from the war efforts and the need for infusion of free flow of currency around __Europe__ to battle the dark lord, the ministry has finally agreed on the muggle Euro standard. _

_This will now allow transactions both government and private to achieve full liquidity around __Europe__, keeping the prices of goods and services at a comparable level._

The war which seemed so far away from Hogwarts for most of the students was finally brought into their living space. For once even the Slytherins were not joyous as the fall of Azkaban was a blow to the dark lord.

The mood was depressing, for the news contained information good and bad, yet being out dated as mentioned in the editor's note, the current situation was not known.

Hermione ate her porridge with no particular interest. Her body in one place, her mind in another. She had read the daily prophet through and through; the activities of the dark lord worried her. 

For the first time she realized the scale in which they were dealing. This was not something that just Hogwarts and Britain was fight against, but a world wide phenomenon which was gaining momentum.

She gloomily answered the questions of the Gryffindors as to where Harry had disappeared (a special part of the Hospital Wing not visible to students)

It was good that the Marauders map lay in Harry's trunk…

Warrior Training Room

Harry had spent the entire morning on mage training; he used the facilities there to bathe again and get ready for school. He exited the training room and began his long walk to the breakfast hall.

Meanwhile a conference was being held.

Dumbledore called the meeting of the Order to a start. The members took their places and waited for him to initiate. 

'This is a hard time for all of us. As you have known the influence of the dark lord is spreading far and wide. But do not think that his personal attention has varied from Hogwarts. His eyes still rest here, stalking our every move. 

Harry seems to have recovered well from his encounter with Voldemort, he as resumed his training. As teachers of Harry you must know of his capabilities. Harry has a magical power few poses, his blood is of such rich concentrate that he can do wand-less magic' Dumbledore paused

The revelation had a shock effect on the group of attentive listeners. Surely wand less magic was a myth! 

'I understand your shock and reluctance to believe, but I assure you it is true' he continued 'Therefore you must train him keeping in mind that he can use it'

The Hallways of Hogwarts

Harry slowly climbed the stairs; his body was on an automatic mode, taking him through the mazes to the hall on its own. His mind firmly rested on the conversation with Voldemort. 

'Was he correct?' he asked out loud

Suddenly hunger left him. He changed his direction from the hall to the astronomy tower where he would be able to find a measure of peace.

Under the blue morning sky he began his journey of thought and analysis.

Why did Dumbledore allow me to be abused? The one question that he could not answer in any measure or method. Intervention by him was always possible, if I were so special why didn't he look into my childhood?

Childhood, something I never experience. Memories of his life at Pivet Drive flashed through his mind. He remembered his place in the closet.

He was scared of closed dark places and the creatures that haunted him. The familiar musty smell with the four walls slowly closing in upon him, unable to breathe, slowly suffocating the life and the mind until unconscious.

He remembered praying to God for protection night after night, yet no apparent help came from that quarter. Perhaps I have some other relatives who will one day come and take me away, that thought had kept him alive through the torture that was his life.

And when nightmares of green light would flash, there was no one but darkness to hold and comfort him. No mother to hold and hug him, comfort him that all will be well.

The endless streams of tears that were shed for his parents until none were left

Countless times he had asked God, why? Why him? What had he done to deserve all the punishment he was getting? 

He had lived in constant fear of Dudley, big and strong while he being scrawny unable to stand up for anything. 

The perverse games that would be played where he was more an object to be beaten and scarred than a human with any degree of emotion

He was a punching bag, a ball, wrestling toy, a mechanical doll…

Hours spent with his head in the toilet while Dudley and the gang flushed away…

And then silence…

Scream and there was no one to hear, the voice choked in throat with the agony of loneliness and despair. The silence was deafening, in stillness there was pain. Wounds that forced him to cry or bite his tongue till the thick swathe of blood colored his teeth.

There were scars under the one that flashed on his forehead. Scars that had been etched slowly over the years living with the Dursley's, scars that would never go…

Countless times he had thought of ending it all, countless times he had held the knife to his own throat. Yet that last bit of courage that would send him over the edge never came…

Tears filled his face slowly and a voice inside him began to say

'You could take your revenge, use the power and magic you have to teach them all a lesson, the Dursley's, Snape, Malfoy all of them. No ministry to stop you, no power in the world to oppose. Revenge, revenge, revenge!'

But the cold anger that was boiling the blood beneath his skin, seeking to throw him into chaos suddenly subsided.

He had longed for love his entire life. Love something he had never experienced before. Never having it from anyone he knew. And suddenly it was poured in some measures onto him at Hogwarts.

And then there was Hermione…

The angel who gave the word 'love' its true meaning and sibilance. Someone who had brought meaning to his world, which was soon ebbing away his life 

She had made him love, learn how to love, and loved him back for it. Not just the surface or physical love, but a mental and emotional connection that bind her to his being.

He did not know where he ended and she began. In her arms the world was marvelous and nothing could go wrong. The stars would be brighter and evil had no hold. 

There was just a dream, a sense of surreal with the promise of never ending

Her beauty extended beyond the physical and mental level, to plane than few could reach.

As long as there was Hermione, there was reason. Reason to live, reason for compassion, reason for understanding and reason for love, while she remained the waves of darkness quelled in his heart dying out into the ripples they had come from.

The tears began to dry and Harry began to walk the slow road to healing…

Slytherin's Chamber

Mordante rested his sore body on the bed. Miss Sewensky had long since left.

The mage training had been hard and brutal, accelerated from the normal pace that even Slytherin advocated though his father would never reveal that much.

Mordante was correct, in ten hours he had learnt what Harry Potter had learnt through his entire training till date. The interruptions served by Lord Voldemort had also aided this endeavor.

But, Mordante did not know Harry Potter's level and thus vowed to strive harder until he had achieved a level greater than his father, greater than even the Lord Slytherin.

The experience had left him exhausted and tired. Using his last remaining strength he directed his illusionary self to connect to his sleeping mind, while shutting down his true body.

Time was of the essence and priorities had to be re-adjusted.

Astronomy Tower

Harry did not realize how much sleep he had missed, due to his training and conversation with Voldemort. 

His eyelids refused to function properly and he soon he lay asleep on the ledge. The sun shinning of his wet hair produced a halo like rainbow around his head.

He would remain thus for a long time.

The Castle in Scotland

Voldemort was pleased. He had reason to be very pleased; his new army was coming up quite well. The decision to hand the training to the elf was bearing fruit and the soldiers were becoming well trained in the use of magical weapons suited to their character. 

In the workshop to the east of the compound, creatures and men worked tirelessly to build the magical siege weapons that would be needed to break through into Hogwarts. 

The usage of siege weapons in the magical community was reminiscent of the middle ages, where castles were fortified with protection against magical spells and warfare. Special siege weapons were therefore adapted to do the job. The knowledge though lost for ages had been preserved carefully in the handbooks of Lord Slytherin, translated by his heir.

Using the connection he too was able to re-learn the language of the dark, he had forgotten large amounts over the years and he did not have the enhanced skills of memory that his heir had. This is not to day the Voldemort's memory skills were average, but that Mordante's were more than just great.

The conquest of the dark was going well all over the world, browsing the reports Voldemort saw an ability to accelerate the process, but he resisted.

First Hogwarts will fall and with it Dumbledore, the Potter boy in any case will be taken care off one way or the other, preferably the other.

Gryffindor Dormitories

Ginny lay on the ground alone in her room, her fellow boarders long gone into the hall for their breakfast. On the floor her mind was filled with turmoil, worry and contradiction.

Worry for Harry was still in the hospital and no one knew anything…

Contradiction for he had reached there with Hermione's name

Turmoil for she did not know what to do…

She admitted to herself that she was in love with Harry, to a point of obsession. It was a feeling inside of her, one that she could not voluntarily erase. First, she had though she was in love with his fame as did everyone. But she had begun to ask her self why was she in love?

'He is kind, caring, valiant, brave, handsome…

The list went on and on a listing of qualities that made her feel this way. No not fame, that is at the bottom of the list.

A/N: 

And I remain as I am,

In a state of depression,

One that I cannot climb,

But sink as the quicksand flows,

Burn my hands,

Burns my heart,

Dust, smoke, ash,

Choke my throat,

Dash my wounds,

With salt and sour,

The air which I breathe,

Turns into inferno that I take in,

Flowing through me,

Not a part of me,

Weak are my mental legs,

They cannot support the weight,

The responsibility thrust upon them,

I trip and fall,

No net to catch,

No one there to hold,

Sending me down,

To an emotional abyss,

I cannot climb,

I cannot climb.

-The Face of Evil.


	32. The Angel of Darkness

Ladies and Gentlemen I have setup in the in-term of the demise of fanfic.net a website which parallels my fictions put up here. If something were to happen to ff.net, you can always find the updated fictions at:

www.thefaceofevil.com

A/N:

Reply to Reviews:

Sarah:

Its called character evolution. Harry has been through a rush of emotions from love to horror, from anger to hate etc, thus he is bound to change. On the other hand the suicide part deals with him when he was pre-hogwarts, living the way he had, he was bound to think of it. 

Don't worry Hermione is going to get her share of the action. So is Ginny.

Jess: (Can I call you that?)

Thank you! I wanted it to be simple. Wait till you get chapter 33, that's madness!

Geraldine:

Hey not seen you around! I hope you enjoy the new chapters!

Agi:

You are good at reading minds! You also have future chapters! ;) 

No readers this does not mean we will have a love triangle, um will we?

Angela:

I'm glad someone liked the poem. I intend to incorporate more poetry into the fiction it seems to suit the darkness and the angst. I know you will like this chapter.

Omega:

I can't blame you for not reviewing, ff.net going mad and all. Thank you for your continual support!

Slytherin Chambers

Mordante's illusion attended classes for him as he strolled around the room. His mind could not concentrate on any tasks. He was haunted by the figure in white.

In an attempt to see her again he started the music and began to dance. He pretended he was dancing with her; his mind totally concentrated his body and feet pretending of her existence.

Swirl after swirl, twirl after twirl, until he knew no longer where he was. The room became a blur and consciousness evaded and then in his arms she appeared.

Who are you my angel?

He didn't expect an answer, contended in her being there. But she had her own plans.

I am the angel of darkness…

Why then do you dress in white?

For I am as pure in my way as am I soiled in another…

Why do you haunt me thus?

You are mine and mine alone…

Mordante:

O' Angel of darkness I am yours,

I was yours in the first step of the dance,

The swish of the robes and the flicker of the wicks,

Each moment entranced more than the previous,

Angel:

Then sing with me, 

My song of darkness,

Join in my delight and joy,

Create the serenade of evil,

Mordante and Angel:

Let darkness fall around us,

Caress us into an entity pure,

Pure from light filled with evil,

Blessed with heavenly might,

May our hearts remain true to cause,

Cause being one another,

Immerse in the depths of one's mind,

And feel each in the other's blood.

Ask not of where we are,

Ask not of who and why,

Ask not of when and what,

Ask only of us,

Then the angel broke away and began to sing on her own.

I am the epitome of darkness,

The metaphor that be your heart,

I was forged in the fire of your passion,

And cooled by your love,

Mordante:

Light has no hold over me,

White as black is my heart,

But why do you hide?

Play these games,

Those seek to tear me apart,

Angel:

For that I cannot apologize enough,

But your will is not strong enough,

You must deepen yourself into the abyss,

Of power, evil and darkness,

Then shalt come the strength,

The strength and will to awaken,

Pull me out of this cage in you,

And bring me to confront…

With that she slowly ebbed away. Mordante has been spinning in circles around the room, a fact he realized only when he caught smell of the burning of his footwear.

Exhausted but enlightened he sat down to plan…

Astronomy Tower

Hermione has spent the entire morning looking for Harry. She knew her professors would be very cross for missing her classes, but that was fact that could not be helped.

She was more than just concerned for his health more mental than physical. It was not like him to slink off into a corner without telling someone. 

She found as he was sleeping in the astronomy tower, his eyes positioned towards the window. 

She looked at him fondly, the black tresses of his hair untangled with wetness that illuminated with golden sun rays. His face was serene something she had not seen for a long time. 

Hermione sat down and took his head into her lap, he did not wake up. Slowly she stroked his hair, taking in the feeling of its softness.

I wish I could be here forever she thought. 

But wishes are usually never granted and Harry awoke

'Hermione?' he asked sleepily

'Good Morning Harry' she said staring into his green eyes drowning in their splendor and color

'Where am I?' he asked further making no attempt to remove himself from his established position

'Astronomy tower' she whispered very much enraptured in the moment

'I, I must have fallen asleep!' he exclaimed getting up from Hermione's lap. Slightly disappointed Hermione too got up.

'Oh! My we'll miss classes!' Harry said as he brushed the dust of his robes.

Hermione smiled at the ironic nature of the statement; usually it would be the other way around.

'Come on now quickly!' said Hermione, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the corridor.

Slytherin Dormitories

Draco Malfoy lay in thought. It was easy to fall into the trap of forgetting your thoughts could be monitored, but Draco Malfoy did not. 

He had relived the entire humiliation in his dreams and mind again and again, till his body became numb to it and it turned from experience to fact.

He regretted all the work done by him at Hogwarts in establishing himself in command going to waste. But then an incident came to him…

Draco Malfoy's father had hired the best tutors in the trade to educate his son while he was away from Hogwarts. During his second year vacation a tutor asked him to do only one thing, write a novel of two hundred and fifty pages exactly. 

The instructions were direct from his father. At such a young age Draco Malfoy could not dream of such a task or burden, but fear and the need to impress his father drove him. Day after day, night after night he spent in writing the novel. 

The story he had chosen was the rise of a young boy from the background to the throne of a great kingdom. The parallels between him and the boy were obvious, they were meant to be. 

The hardest part was the exact size of the book not more than the desired pages not less, but a few days before the end of his holidays he accomplished the impossible. 

With trembling hands he presented the completed manuscript to his tutor, who gave it to his father as he was present. 

Without even looking at it, his father set it on fire. He held the pages in-front of Draco so he could watch his work burn slowly into ash.

'Learn one thing my son, the fruits of your labor are never definite, learn to accept that fact, and to take it in your stride'

Those words rang clear in his head. He would forget the past and embark on a new quest which would include the changes in the scenario.

He would be useful to the heir; he would make sure of that.

The days passed swiftly, Voldemort did not interfere in Harry's dreams during this time. For reasons unknown. 

The training of Mordante as a mage was almost complete. Harry however still had at least a month left. 

The day of the dance and Harry's answer finally arrived. 

The dance was a relief for the Hogwarts students, a time to let down their hair and have some fun. Even the teachers welcomed the change of environment. 

The castle came alive with the conversion of boys and girls into young men and woman.

Gryffindor Dorm

Harry had decided to go over to his old dorm to get dressed and give moral support to the other Gryffindors.

Harry tried to get his hair into place with the help of wizarding gel. But it had a mind of its own, streaking and turning until it became coiled again. 

'Forget it Harry' said Seamus 'its not going to happen'

'Yeah!' said Dean 'Give us fellows ago at the mirror'

Giving up Harry moved away allowing Dean access to object usually craved by the feminine sex

'So, Seamus who are you taking?' asked Harry

'Parvati Patel' 

Harry nearly choked in remembrance of his fourth year experience

'Excellent partner! And you Dean?' Harry quickly recovered.

'I'm going stag and Neville is giving me company' he said 

'No date in other words' said Seamus 

'Yes, If you must call it that' replied Dean 'I intend to have a good time'

It was fortunate for the rule of no dress robes; the process of dressing up in the boy's dormitories became simpler. 

'I haven't seen Ron' said Neville desperately trying to make a pimple on his right cheek disappear. 

'Yes, where is he?' asked Harry

'Don't know, left bout half an hour ago, said something about meeting his date' said Dean adding the final touches to his sculpted hair.

'Who is his date?' asked Harry

'Don't know ' replied Seamus 'He claims it is a surprise' 

'A surprise?' said Neville 'This should be good' 

He finally managed to zap the pimple away

'Come on fellows we are getting late' exclaimed Seamus as he exited the room to move to the common room.

He was soon followed by the rest of the group, Ron noticeably missing.

As per tradition and norms the girls were not waiting for them even though the dressing style had been simplified.

They were busy trying to adapt and change the standard school robe's stitching to be more glamorous. This took time and an extensive knowledge of spells, which Hermione Granger was dishing out to all the girls.

'Hermione!' wailed a sixth year girl 'Could you please do something about this baggy edge?'

A flick of a wand later the dress was altered the bagginess tuned to a thin streamline. Hermione herself was wearing black school robes modified to compliment her in every way possible. She looked from the perspective of her peers, stunning.

It was this stunning lady who made Harry lose his voice as she came down to the common room followed by several other girls.

'Hermione' he croaked as she took his arm 

'Yes Harry?' she asked fluttering her eyelids

'You are beautiful' the breath which he had held in came out with this statement.

'Why, thank you Harry' she said and winked at him

'You look quite dashing yourself' she added

He flashed her a winning smile and they moved off towards the main hall. 

Behind them a shocked Seamus led Parvati out the portrait hole.

The fat lady of course in her part winked at all the couples as did many pictures which they passed.

A turn around the corner and they were inside the hall which had been completely remodeled with the due efforts of mainly the Gryffindor Quidditch team. 

The hall was bathed in a translucent blue light emerging from the ceiling that was reshaped into a large hazy portrait of the deep blue sea. A dancing area lay in the centre with seating and catered arrangements to the side. 

The house tables had been done away with, but clusters of seats still existed. Most of the people had segregated the houses automatically by shifting chairs across the room.

Hermione and Harry took a moment to digest their surroundings and then walked straight in amidst the ocean of children.

Most girls and some boys had altered their robes to suit the occasion and were looking quite good even in the standard school dress. More emphasis had therefore been given to makeup and hair which screamed their diversity across the board.

A live band the 'Serenading Sirens' played an alternative between soft and light beat music

Hermione and Harry took seats in a group of Gryffindors at a corner of the hall. They began amiably chatting with their friends.

'They did do a good job without us' said Harry 

'Yes, they did' added Hermione

'It's a pity we were not allowed to help' said Harry 

'Its not your fault, McGonagall refused' said Seamus quickly

'Hospital visit and all' put Parvati 

Harry could still not meet her eyes

'Well Ladies and Gentlemen I have just spotted a lonely Ravenclaw who looks desperate for a dance' said Dean 'I shall re-join you in a moment' 

That said Dean headed for a Ravenclaws cluster

'That dean' smiled Parvati

'Lucky chap' gloomed Neville

'Can you see the teachers?' asked Hermione looking around

'I can see some of them, but most are missing' said Harry

'Perhaps they are patrolling the halls for astray students' winked Seamus

Their conversation however was halted by a gasp from almost every corner. Heads began to turn to a new centre of attention.

Through the door sailed Mordant with 

A/N:

Cliff!

Does he come in with Pansy?

Perhaps Miss Sewensky?

Maybe some other girl?

Ginny?

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Please Review.


	33. A dancing we go

A/N:

Omega:

Yes, I AM EVIL… EVIL… Mwahahahahah!. But on a more serous note here is the chapter before the 17th Just for you! :)

Jess:

I hope you liked this chapter, its full of a wave of madness!

Sarah:

Does this agree better with your tastes. ;)

Atheis and Aeris Gainsborough:

Woah! Dual personality! Heh heh, sorry I don't think teacher's bring dates to the dances. In most fanfictions this is the case, but in the actual school systems, especially in Britain (someone correct me if I am wrong), teachers don't bring dates.

Pansy Parkinson

The majority of the gasps were for two reasons

The first and obvious was seeing Ron Weasley sworn Gryffindor with a Slytherin girl, a Slytherin girl who the entire school knew as Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. Several heads attempted to find the lad, but he could not be the seen.

Second was Ron Weasley, something had changed about him. He held himself in a different manner, strong, powerful, dominating…

Broad shoulders and straight back with a stiff hand and lip he walked into the hall, his partner by his side looking more beautiful than she ever had. 

His red hair had changed color into flame, giving the effect that his hair was on perpetual fire. 

This was so uniquely unprecedented people did not know how to react. 

Unbelievably the Slytherin's kept their silence; the other houses had expected a roar of protest. In the end it was ultimately the members of Gryffindor house who protested.

'A Slytherin!' 

'He's come to the ball with a Snake!'

'How, how could he? He's a Gryffindor!'

Exclamations turned to insults, insults to abuses; slowly the Gryffindor house was edging on, demanding an explanation, any explanation.

But Mordante gave them no heed.

 With a short bow he started his first dance of the evening. Others on the dance floor included the organizers who were too shocked at seeing their brother with a Slytherin to do anything.

A slow but persistent tune played accompanied with strong vocals.

Pansy placed her had on Mordante's shoulder as per tradition and he on her back. But there was something invisible to the naked eye. A small tear; an insertion at the back of Pansy's dress that allowed Mordante's index finger access to her naked flesh beneath.

As the music flowed Mordante blocked out the world and the dance commenced. They were moving so gracefully that no one including Ron Weasley's brothers could or wanted to stop them.

Those watching them dance, and those being quite a few saw Pansy suddenly tilt forward to collapse into Mordante's arms and embrace while continuing to dance. Most dismissed as a lover's embrace and caused much speculation, again the heads turned to find Draco Malfoy.

The real truth behind the falling embrace was shockingly different. 

A spiked ring was on the index finger of Mordante's right hand the same one inside the dress of Pansy Parkinson. During a turn he ceased to lead her with his palm, instead choosing to thrust the spikes in and guiding the dance with them.

Pansy's body rocked with pain from head till toe. Pain as she had never experience before gripped her and she lost her ability to stand. Mordante caught her in a dancing embrace. Her face in his robes hidden intentionally, tears streamed down her cheeks as they turned and turned, the spikes digging in giving her the lead.  

'There is no difference between pleasure and pain my dear, only the mind seeks to differentiate the two' he whispered as she whimpered.

Blood flowed freely down her back absorbed by the black robe converted gown it did not show outside. And to the outside world they seemed the most intimate couple.

The only person who quite pleased was Dumbledore, Slytherin Gryffindor relations something he had not seen in a long time. We cannot alienate that house he thought to himself as he looked upon the joyous couple waltzing around the room, oblivious to the tension brewing in the room.

'Harry, did, did you know?' asked a very shocked Hermione

'Believe me I had no idea!' said an equally shocked Harry

The others at the table didn't even speak, their mouths opening and closing like goldfishes out of water.

Finally George took up the courage to pass Mordante while dancing with his partner.

'Ron, when was this?' he asked, faking amusement as not to ruffle Pansy

Without changing his set dance sequence he replied 'Quite sometime back'

'Why didn't you tell us?' asked Fred as he hovered through

'Some things are better left untold' he cited as he moved away from them, he could see the white dress now, fluttering and flowing in the air.  The blood sparkled, reflecting a thousand lights that surrounded them. 

Once again Pansy was converted into the illusion of the angel.

'Ron! Come back!' hissed George, but to no avail Mordante was lost in his world

'What's got into him' asked Katie to all three present

'I don't know, but I intend to find out, sooner than later' said George

Meanwhile across the room the teachers had resumed their chatter, some of course focused on the new Slytherin-Gryffindor relationship and how it was too sudden.

Prof. McGonagall was a little perturbed 'She's too close to him!' she exclaimed thinking that they had crossed the bounds of decency for a public dance.

Notably Mrs. Sewensky was in a very strange mood, it was quickly attributed to the fact that one of her Slytherin's was dancing with a Gryffindor. She was still young the older faculty thought and the rivalry ran deep.

Draco Malfoy appeared to be enjoying himself when he finally chose to reveal himself. He paid no attention to the spectacle on the dance floor and instead diverted his numerous charms to the various Slytherin ladies present. 

His offers were taken up by more than a few, but he had now become second class. In Slytherin house the true power would for a long time lie with a Gryffindor. 

The Gryffindors however did not appear to be happy with this sort of arrangement. Had this been in a traditional manner the entire ball room would have become a free for all, however the tension created by the Gryffindors was not returned by the Slytherin's, much to their surprise. The air became clear again and the dance continued.

Mordante did not switch partners through out the evening.

The next day Hogwarts woke up with quite a groan. The events of the previous nights had taken their toll on the well balanced sleep patterns of its residents.

Several of them found themselves to be 'not alone' in the morning. 

Around the world however other more important events were taking place

Unknown Location

The hall was oval in shape. It consisted of a central table where the transcribers sat. Around which were rows of desks each magically equipped to give out the correctly translated speech. The translator box was above the entire group. In there a hundred of the magical communities best translators worked to keep the delegates informed in a language of their choice with second to second translations.

The desks were filled for an emergency meeting of the International Wizards Council had been convened. Dumbledore and three colleges presided over the entire gathering from a set of oak desks clearly differentiated and separate from the rest.

'… therefore, I must express my profound disagreement with the delegate from Bulgaria over the matter of border control. We are moving towards a borderless Europe and our treaties, especially in regard to the European Union will not allow such undertaking'

The delegate sat down. Almost immediately the waiting list of speech requests came up.

But Dumbledore exercised his right of first speech.

'Fellow delegates the problem at hand crosses all boundaries of nationality, race and religion. The threat of Voldemort is immediate and his major attacks are eminent, the time for talk is over we need to act'

'What do you propose!' a wizard shouted from the background a chorus of agreement followed

'I was coming to that. We must unite our forces to form an army to battle the one that Voldemort is currently setting up. Some countries such as the United Kingdom will have severe problems as we have no standing army assembled. But those countries which have should start pooling in their resources, while the rest begin building'

A mummer went through the crowd; it had been centuries since such a demand had been made on the wizarding nations. Many of the countries which had armies felt that their contributions would be in excess and the others would get a free ride.

Dumbledore an anticipated this line of thought and therefore added

'All countries will contribute to this army in every means they can, those who cannot provide trained troops will aid in monetary and weapon resources'

This statement bought calm to the agitated council and the foundations and thinking slowly started to embed it self in their minds

The speaker list was activated once again, Dumbledore sat down with a sigh, it would be sometime before any action was taken.

Somewhere in Scotland

Ironically the army of evil was well under way in its training. Sammagey the elf had proved to be a very wise choice and the troops were almost in battle ready condition.

Voldemort looked over them with pride; this would be his arrow to Dumbledore's body and Hogwarts that will shove the steel into his heart.

The door opened and Sammagey the elf walked in. He was quick to bow to the figure of Voldemort

'My Lord' he spoke softly to call attention to himself

Voldemort turned to face him he motioned him to speak

'Sire, their training is complete in all the magical forms. But the final mission has not been given to them, may I ask where will we strike?' he said

'You have done well, Sammagey. But the target cannot be revealed even to you, the element of surprise is key. I do not question the loyalty of my men, but I do not take unnecessary risks. Thus you will have to wait' said Voldemort 

'Yes, my lord' said Sammagey his head still bowed

'I am leaving England for a few days; take care of the troops' said Voldemort with finality in his voice which suggested the meeting was over.

Sammagey bowed his head and exited.

 'It shall be tonight' he murmured to himself

Hogwarts Castle

Again Mordante began his night journey through the corridors to strengthen the connected between his father and Harry Potter.

He arrived once more at the same location where he had stood three days ago. 

'Father' he softly spoke

'Excellent, my son' replied Voldemort

Harry was pulled out of his state of dreamless sleep and into Voldemort's reality. 

'Good Evening, Harry Potter' said Voldemort 

Harry did not reply

'I have awaited your answer long' he continued

_I will never join you! _

The words rushed from Harry's mind at such speed that it nearly threw Voldemort of balance, nearly…

'What made you come to this obviously foolish decision' asked Voldemort barely controlling his anger

For a long time after that Harry would regret his answer. Each time he would try and justify it as a reflex something beyond his control, but it would always come back and haunt him.

_Hermione_

The truth screamed into the mind of Voldemort breaking the dam of pure rage. The connection was snapped and Harry sent back to Hogwarts. 

'He shall pay dearly! HE SHALL PAY DEARLY! And SO SHALL SHE!'

Harry woke in the morning with a start. He found himself drenched with sweat.

'I gave the answer' he said to himself 'I said no'

He felt the burden lift from his shoulders now that the decision had been made. Life would return to normal, or the way it had been before Voldemort's invitation. The apple of temptation had been offered, found poisonous and refused.     

The blanket was tossed on the ground.

'Wonder how that happened?' he thought to himself

'As if I didn't know' he murmured

After half an hour he went to the training area to meet Dumbledore for his mage training.

Mordante's Chambers

'Father, what is to be done now' said Mordante using his link

'We have his answer' said Voldemort 

'I'm leaving these shores; I have a world war to conduct. England is a poor place to use as war centre. Especially with the old fool sniffing about. You are now in charge, son. Keep the old fool at bay and deal with Potter' 

'I don't know what to say, Father' said Mordante

'Be grateful' said Voldemort

'Thank you father' said Mordante

'You also have my full permission to do what you wish to his girlfriend. I wash my hands of them all' 

With those words Voldemort cut the connection. 

Mordante smiled, this was the opening, and this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. The responsibility of the entire United Kingdom operations was his. He would not fail, not now not ever. 

Voldemort

Voldemort prepared himself to aparte. The war was about to begin, but if subverted that would be for the best. He intended to do precisely that.

Harry Potter would be taken care of by his heir; orders had been given for the ascension.

The Olgithe was not being left behind.

A flash later Voldemort was transported to ….

A/N: Where is Voldemort going? 

Please Review.


	34. The rising

A/N:

Sarah:

I knew you would prefer this chapter. I know, I seem to write the evil characters better.  I do have to live up to my name you know!

Jess:

A professional? Hmm I never thought much about that. Thank you for the great compliment, I shall certainly keep that in mind.

Atheis and Aeris Gainsborough:

Woah! Real sisters? Or in imaginary sisters? I'm confused here, help me out! Heh heh, Ron is a prat and he's going to become even a bigger one!

Betsy:

Thank you! Poor you, but what's so anti-religious with Harry Potter. Somethings I'll never understand. Yes I can and will help you, just ask!

I hope you like the new chapters.

Omega:

What happened?

Hey! My dear readers, would you please review!

And if fanfic.net won't let you,

Head over to

www.thefaceofevil.com

and review there!

Please!

The Hallways of Hogwarts

The classes were proceeding as normal. The gossip of the dance was at its height at this point of time.

Hermione was passing through the corridor on her way to class; she could here the giggling and the laughter. It lifted her spirits and that of Hogwarts.

'Did you see Ron Weasley!' exclaimed an exited fourth year Ravenclaw 'He looked so …'

'Dashing' finished another 'I know'.

'Too bad he's going out with a Slytherin scum' interjected a Hupplepuff fifth year

'Yes' sighed the first girl 'But when he's free'.

'He can be made free' said the second girl smiling.

A wash of giggles went through the air.

Hermione shook her head also smiling. But then she remembered Ron with Pansy. Why her she thought. A pang of guilt went through her, maybe I drove him to her? But what drove her to him? 

Hermione was not one to discriminate. She always felt that individual achievement, choice and personality were always greater that house allegiance.

Harry Potter was learning Strategic Planning in the Warrior Training Room. He mind was filled with the names of tactics and counter tactics, while his hand furiously worked to write it all down. 

'What's wrong Potter?' asked Snape is a disdainful tone.

'Nothing Professor' Harry quickly replied.

Snape muttered something and continued to teach

'War strategy essentially in the magical world has not changed in a long time. This is mainly due to the fact that there have been no great magical wars for the past few centuries. The magical world chose to either coincide with the muggles during their wars or to completely ignore them. Therefore, the magic world has been used to skull drudgery and black coats in the recent time not an all out war. However, since Voldemort threatens again, it may well turn into a full war. Thus you must know and understand the strategy that goes behind such a war, even though you are too young and too brash to use any of it' 

The last comment pinched Harry but he did not show any out worldly emotion.

Snape continued 

'Unlike the muggle trench warfare the magical war is fought on open ground. Much like in the dark ages the armies charge each other. However they all have magical weapons and powers, enhanced by various charms. 

These charms are powerful invocations of ancient magic which provide extra protection, stamina and durability to the warriors, but at a cost. The war must be then fought according to the war laws laid down by the ancients. 

Both sides will be using these charms to the maximum extent possible. The rules that were laid down are inflexible and are as follows:

1) The war is broken down into one on one combats between the units. When one unit attacks the other, they are enclosed in an impenetrable bubble. They must then duel until one of them is vanquished or defeated. Thus the entire field is converted into a centre of mini-duels

2) There are a few designated units to which this rule does not apply they can charge through the field killing as many people as they can without the need for this mini-duel. They have to be designated in advance, only one per five hundred normal units is allowed. They are termed as the Tiegats.

Are you noting all this down Potter?'

'Yes, Professor' he replied

Harry's mind started to spin with these facts. But he continued to write.

'There is however no limit to the time that the war takes or the intervals. Anyone on the battle field including mediwizards is fair game to the other side's attacks. The ancients were both fair and ruthless in that way. It is our advantage to fight during the light as the armies of the dark gain great strength at night. Magical Creatures from both sides will join the battle; each species will have its own time of strength'

France – Rue du Mastil

Monsieur Francis Legrand was walking up the steps of the French magical government. Being the deputy minister of magic he had spent hours drafting the bill that would unite France with the rest of the world against Voldemort. 

It would be a tough sell, the Ministry reeked of Voldemort infiltrated supporters and those who wished to negotiate to avoid war. The French had always been a diplomatic people. 

They were right in their own way, but they had no experience with Voldemort.

Francis Legrand shook his head; it would be a tough sell.

A sweeper with a mop came out of the old building. 

'Bonjour Monsieur' the sweeper greeted Legrand.

Legrand was in a hurry and did not recognize the sweeper. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and passed by.

There was a flash of green light.

An apartment in Argentina

Peter Cammay walked into the meeting, though the battered yet sturdy wooden door.

The gathering consisted of the people who supported Argentina's entrance into the world war. But they were in a minority. 

The economic crises still plagued the country and the government was weary of the expense involved. Already a private vote had turned down any such notion. 

This was the last group of people who still pushed and they were getting a voice albeit slowly. 

He shook hands one by one, they were a small group. 

He then took his designated seat and waited for the meeting to start.

The main speaker got up and cleared his throat.

The last thing the group heard was someone muttering a spell and then the explosion.

Department of Magic, China, Director's office

Lou Chang was the Director of the magical department in the government. His job profile mirrored the Minister of Magic in the United Kingdom. 

China was already under the siege of Lord Voldemort. The paper work on Chang's desk seemed to reach the ceiling. 

One of the sad results of the communist system was the amount of paper work that was generated.

Chang was fully aware that his muggle counter part used the latest computer technologies to handle such matters, but the magical world was adamant against change. As with most of the world they despised muggle technology and belittled its use. 

He opened to report of General Sou. Southwest magical china was completely under Voldemort's control. 

Apart from the local popularity of his policies, he was seen as a resurrection of an ancient Chinese legend about a warrior savior who would come to lead China into glory. They had no idea that he was from England.

Most of it was a fabrication, but it had some roots in Chinese history and it sparked a chain of patriotic fervor.

Government troops which had been sent in had met with stiff resistance. To compound the problem the muggle population was beginning to suspect. The dual nature of the task was perilous and posed great restrictions. 

General Sou had requested temporary permission to ignore the muggle population. The Chinese media would be controlled and the area ceiled. Afterwards the department could rectify the damage. 

Chang pondered over this fact. The question was how much they were willing to risk. For Chang the answer was clearly in the affirmative. He had seen the documentation of Voldemort provided by the United Kingdom.

But many of the people in his department opposed his policies. He knew the reason; he had brought far reaching reforms to the system. Curbing most of the privileges government officers enjoyed by default brought him great unpopularity. They were waiting for an opportunity to throw him out. 

This just may do it. But without the order Voldemort would surely win, Sou was right it would be impossible to fight while keeping the muggles in the dark. He sighed and started to sign. 

Just then the door burst open. He looked up from the paper. Two men in military uniform stood in front of him. 

They were the elite commando units of the department. Their wands and modified stun / kill wands rest on their sides. 

'Director Chang' said one of them

'Yes?' he asked 

In a moment they were at his side. The next his wand was taken.

'Director Chang we have a dictate for your arrest' said the other

'What!' Chang exclaimed in shock 'What for!' 

'For conspiracy against the government in coalition with Eastern Rebel groups'

'That's insane! I am innocent!' he shouted

'That is of no consequence to us director. We must follow orders' 

They handcuffed him and led him out. 

Saudi Arabia

The magic council met in the traditional hall meant for the purpose

'This is a new threat, unknown to us. How can we trust them? This could be part of a conspiracy against the Arab world!'

Ahmed shook his head in disgust. The traditionalists and extremists that populated the magical council were dead against accepting any news or information from the outside. They looked upon the western world with a deep suspicion which they had formed in their yesteryears. 

Sometimes long life can be a curse Ahmed mused, they live in periods fifty years past and even then they were considered old by some standards. 

Thank Allah that Nasrudin Shah was at the head of the council. He was sensible and his word carried great weight, his decision would be the council's decision.

But Ahmed was not aware of the turmoil in Nasrudin Shah's mind. His family had been taken hostage. His wife, children, their spouses, their children in all fifteen were being held. The demand was that he votes against the joining of Saudi Arabia in the war against Voldemort. 

The images of his family life began to flash before his eyes. His marriage, the birth of his first child, the family games, children going to school, children going to university, getting married, him becoming a grandfather…

His entire life's work was for and with his children. It was for their dreams he toiled day on and on until they were settled. And one vote would seal their fate…

'Nasrudin…' said the voice of his colleague for the third time.

He cleared his throat with a cough.

'The problems of the world are great and many. But our problems are not few either. The unique problem of this Voldemort person lies with the western world. He is of their origin and their design. We cannot immediately denounce him as an enemy, for all we know he may be an ally. He already enjoys much support in the Arab World. Pakistan for an example is all but under his control'

Nasrudin paused before he told the greatest lie in his life. He prayed to Allah for forgiveness.

'Some even say that he in decent of the great prophet himself' 

That sentence finished it. Though Nasrudin went on for a good fifteen minutes more, his decision had been given. 

Ahmed stared with shock at the old man. Surely, he could not be going senile. Just the other day he was vengefully against Voldemort, what happened now? Ahmed suspected foul play was afoot, but he was in a minority then. 

Nasrudin's speech swayed the council; the decision to join the war was overthrown.

The Chamber's of Mordante

Mordante had been deep in though for the past hours. 

He had been quick to accept the burden and now he had to face it. In his mind carefully recorded were the entire schematics of the death eater organization in the United Kingdom. 

They had so far been quite a bit dormant while Voldemort had been setting his sights to a global level.  That had to change.

A grim smile came to his face. The ministry day in and day out were screeching victories and wars. They claimed they were winning. They didn't know how wrong they were. 

Years had made them soft. It was time the darkness rose.

Mordante started to write down instructions

_To The Ezequil Team,_

_List of Targets:_

_1) __The Ministries Offices_

_2) __Diagon Alley_

_3) __Platform 9 and 3/4_

_All civilians are to be considered targets. Ministry officials are the primary targets. _

_DO NOT ENGAGE IN TIME COSUMING ACTS OF TORTURE. THIS IS A HIT AND RUN __MISSION__._

_(Seal of Mordante)_

_To The Ankontus Team_

_Randomly torture, rape, pillage wizarding families throughout main __London__. Ensure that flaming skull is seen over the target area once the operation is complete._

_If possible avoid using the killing curse as a method of death. Use more convenient and long drawn measures. The carnage must be visually effective, use spells that cause such. _

_(Seal of Mordante)_

The recruitment drive was going favorably. They were flush with new recruits eager to join the battle. 

People had lost confidence in the Ministry and they then turned to the winning side. 

The new generation of death eaters was not just loyal followers as the earlier ones, but a group raised of discipline and fanatic blind faith. 

While most of the earlier groups served a dual life both pillars of society and members of the dark, the new groups were dedicated 24/7 to the task of the dark.

Their training was complete. Field work would start.

He continued to write instructions to the various teams and groups.  

After an hour he was done. His mind turned to more important matters, his daily conversations with the angel of darkness.

The melancholy music vibrated through the chambers once again. And thus he spun, round and round, dancing with an imaginary being until the one he sought came to life in front of him. He had found it easier to speak Jezeldarsa instead of English, it being a more powerful and able language it allowed them to cross the physical boundaries of reality.

He looked around him, he was in a palace or pure marble.

Slowly he walked ahead through a grand door of granite. 

Sunlight shown through the stainless glass windows of the corridor, lighting his pathway with rainbows on and on he went. The music became louder, a whisper was calling him.

Through the deep blue pools of water, he ran his hand through, experiencing the cool sensation on his fingertips. 

Then at the end he went through, arrived in the grand ballroom. The ceiling was the night sky, reflecting the moonlight on the silver and gold floor. 

'Intina Riobe' said Mordante as he caressed her face

(My angel)

 They danced in silence 

'Lis Piota Eirt' she whispered

(You seem tired)

'Er Quaz Myus Intina Syma'

(The world awaits my accent)

'Hy Intina' she said softly 'Weyes Intinas Utio'

(And I)                               (Soon we unite)

'Intina Myus Er Hiz, Ger Ti Rey Nict Dizen'

(I wait the day, each second until be torture)

They swayed across the room in an embrace. Neither wanting to let go; the pressure of their arms crushed each other as if they could combine themselves into one

'Er Trige Nict Intinima Intina' she whispered

(The dark be within me)

'Ruhe Kipe Buyen Saleg Hy Sagle' spoke Mordante 'Intina Dyu Lis'

(Purity in true form and face)                                      (I need you) 

'Lis Req Nictes Intina'

(You shall have me)

'Siya'

(When?)

'Siya Trige Lest Lok Migre, Hy Er Quaz Nica Vug Gly Lis'

(When darkness leaves neigh light, and the world is drowned with you)

'Tas Nica Intina Zuet'

(Time is my enemy)

'Ret Lis Intina'

(As is mine)

'Intina Octlok Myus'

(I cannot wait)

'Lis Nictesta'

(You must)

'Intina Fie Lis Nictes'

(My life you possess)

'Er Intina Gly Lis)

'And mine with you'

With those last words she vanished and Mordante fell to the ground weeping

'Intina Riobe, Intina Riobe…) 

(My Angel, my angel…)

A/N:

Blood and water mix and twirl,

In the rivers of battles fought,

It's the cry of death that prevails,

Over that of the victorious shout.

-The Face of Evil


	35. Plans

AH! The shortage of reviews burns me!

Thank you to all the new people who reviewed, and of course my regular reviewers, to whom I owe so much.

Oh! And I'm back in India so you will have more updates!

(Please review!) 

Merlin: I'm surprised! A poetry lover in you! A fantastic change! May I know what attributes the sudden change?

Sarah: Yes not to worry his family was alright. But his vote will have far reaching effects. I did say I was going to take this fiction to a global perspective. You wanted stuff to happen to Ginny, alright wish granted!

Agi: Well again another chapter gone beta less. Sigh! Anyways, Ron is slowly going to become more and more evil!

Jess: I knew I was a good writer, but not a great one. Thank you very much for the compliment. 

Wizard: Thank you, and when you review it makes everything worthwhile. 

Araina: Ah! Well here is the update! Lots of stuff is going to happen it this one with a slight twist.

Prefectorial Dormitories Common Garden

Hermione sat near the fountain, her transfiguration homework lay done in front of her. Her body was there, but her mind roamed somewhere else.

'Why did Ron go to the dance with Pansy Parkinson?' asked Hermione aloud. Her logical mind could find no reasonable answer to this. She began to re-examine the entire situation.

Their actions on the dance floor were intimate, too intimate. As if they had been with each other for a great length of time. 

Yet there was no evidence, no forewarning in Ron's behavior to have indicated this. Then again I haven't spent much time with Ron lately, neither has Harry. Another bout of guilt passed over her. 

She would find Ron

Hermione stood up

Warrior Training Room

Harry lay exhausted on the floor. Hours of training both physical and mental had taken their toll. His body refused to move.

'If Voldemort doesn't kill me, this will' he told himself aloud 

Then with one mighty heave he jumped to his feet 

'Never say die' he said 'I wonder where Hermione is'

Mordante's Chamber

'She is the key' said Mordante 'She is the key to everything' 

He was alone in the room, talking to himself. 

'If I control her, I can control them all. But how can it be achieved? It is not in my plans for a confrontation with Dumbledore while taking her. Afterwards there can be a showdown of sorts'

Mordante was feeling supremely confident; his mage training had passed all his father could teach him. Now, through the books and deeds of Lord Slytherin he endeavored to become better.

'Taking her will force Harry Potter to come out in the open'

Suddenly alarm bells sounded in his mind. Hermione Granger was approaching his illusionary figure sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Just in the morning he had to switch focus to dodge the Weasley brothers. 

His pupils dilated and his full concentration and conscious was transferred to the illusion. 

Mordante opened his eyes to see Hermione bearing down on him. There was no room or chance for escape; he would have to talk with her.

'Hermione!' Mordante exclaimed his face breaking into a genuine smile

'Hello! Ron, what have you been up to?' she asked trying to approach the subject from a different angle.

Ron faked a blush

'Oh! Nothing much' he replied

'Well, there must be something to send you blushing like that!' said Hermione

Ron turned deep-root red, his face matching his colour

'Um, Hermione I have a girlfriend' said Mordante hesitating

'That much I figured' said Hermione smiling at the embarrassed Mordante 'So, when did this happen' 

'Well, Harry was in the hospital, and you were busy taking care of him. They did not allow any visitors to his ward and my attempts to sneak in failed after that one. Well I was kind of lonely and went to the lake. There I found Pansy crying' said Mordante he paused for breathe 

'Go on' said Hermione gently

'Well, I asked her why, and she wouldn't tell. We got talking however and found that we liked each other's company. After a week or so like that I propositioned her to the dance!' said Mordante

'Oh!' said Hermione 'But, Ron you do realize that she is a Slytherin?'

'Believe me Hermione, I do. I've been dodging catcalls and questions all day. She's not like them Hermione, she only has to act that way to fit in. The sorting hat made a mistake perhaps, or maybe it's because of her family. They were all in Slytherin, so the hat put her in Slytherin too' he sighed 

Hermione was having an internal conflict. The facts Ron had stated were quite normal and infact quite remarkable if not noble. Ron was fighting against the world's prejudice for his love. 

The only problem was however, that she had a deep rooted dislike for Pansy. Also no matter how much she tried, the roots of the house rivalry were inside her. Her mind repulsed the idea of Slytherin. So, let me be a hypocrite she thought at least Ron will be pleased.

'Poor you, at least I'm glad you found a girlfriend Ron' she said, instead of me she thought. She felt a little pang of remorse, she had quite gotten used to his looks of admiration. 

'Me too Herm' he said 

'Why don't we go find Harry?' said Hermione 

'Capital idea' said Mordante

They exited the common room, received a warning from the fat lady about missing classes and headed down the corridors to find Harry Potter. 

A Desert

The last remaining rebellion against the dark conquest hid in an ancient fortress made of sandstone.

No one was left, save the children and a force of a hundred men.

Their Chief was with them. Council was called.

'Chief, what must be done?' questioned an advisor

The chief rose up. His body covered by the armor of his ancestors, generations of warriors who commanded the tribes and unified them into one strong nation. 

What remained of the warriors stood before, a hundred men. 

'Warriors! We have shed blood. And this blood has flowed in rivers. Our comrades lie in the sand, sweet now with the resting of their graves. We are the last, the last. 

Outside it is dark, as dark as the enemy's lord. But in our hearts we carry the light, the light of a dream that was our existence, a vision a paradise which we saw and lived together. That vision will live on in the texts of history, etched with our blood that will flow today'

He raised his sword to sky

'LET THEM NOT HAVE DIED IN VAIN!'

Outside the enemy were gathering ten thousand soldiers of the dark armies marching towards the fortress.

The gate burst open. In a single file the hundred men walked outside the gate, to form a line facing them down.

A laugh, a mirthless empty laugh swept through the ranks of the dark. A hundred against thousands the outcome of the war was clear. 

Yet their general was of experience, he knew the dangers of over confidence. 

'Arms!' he shouted 

His shout was echoed through the ranks as the organized army prepared it self for war. As one great body the weapons of death rose through the air, supported by their hands raised in fervor and strength prepared. 

On the other side, the warriors calm raised their bamboo sticks, carved to perfection by years of skilled craftsmen ship. 

A blue hue emitted form the top of each as the magical elements within charged with the rage in the hearts of the holders. 

The dark general gave a grim smile.

'And so it ends' he exclaimed

'In the name of the LORD' he screamed

'Steady' cautioned the chief 'Steady'

As if a canon had been fired a war cry ran through the dark armies as they charged over the sands.

'TO THE DEATH' shouted the chief as they charged

The sky lit up with an angry red as the two clashed. The use of the charms prevented the warriors from being overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Green glow, the glow of the all too familiar death ebbed from every corner, rising up in smoke of ash, human ash.

In half an hour in was finished. The battle had been won. 

The warriors lay dead on the floor, some decapitated most mutilated. 

Their chief's head placed on a spike. The cries of victory rose up in a crescendo; the spike was raised to the sky.

'General, what about the children inside?'

'The next generation of rebels, kill them all' said the General as he walked down the dunes towards the port key. The lord will be pleased.

Hours later, the teams from the international council arrived.

All they could see were the dead, in all their sarcastic glory. Smiling at their feeble attempts against the dark

The elders of the council wept a silent tear. They had done nothing. 

The corridors of Hogwarts

Harry turned the corner to bump straight into the pair of Mordante and Hermione. 

'Harry' exclaimed Mordante 'Finally we get to see you!' 

'Oh! Stop it Ron I wasn't gone that long' Harry smiled, the face of his friend, his true and loyal best friend brought him new energy and comfort.

'I'm glad your finally back Harry' said Ron beaming. 

'Me too Ron' said Harry 'me too'

Hermione quickly filled in Harry on the one question on his mind, the sudden appearance of Parkinson on the scene. 

'Ron! Why didn't you tell me!' said Harry a little perturbed but happy 'No, no, don't answer that, I know why'

'My, it's lunch time!' exclaimed Hermione changing the subject 

'To the Hall then!' said Ron pointing like a roman soldier

The trio laughed as they entered the hall

Hogwarts lunch was as usual, platefuls of food and plenty of drink, of course non-alcoholic. 

A pause at the entrance of Harry Potter was the highlight of this otherwise uneventful lunch. 

'Nice to have you back, young lad!' said Fred

'We we beginning to think you had been expelled!' added George

'That would apply for you two more than for him you know' pointed Alicia

The twins grinned, she knew of their latest prank schedule

Harry smiled it was good to be back among his friends. For that moment he was but a child, a child studying at a wizard school, looking forward to the Quidditch matches and dreading the exams.

But a voice inside told him, that they would be no Quidditch matches. The house heads was too busy, and the matches too dangerous to conduct. Yet he ignored the voices, let me be at peace. 

He laughed at Justin's joke and poked fun at Seamus. 

The undertone of the table was of course Mordante's conduct with Pansy, but the question had become some what volatile and the Gryffindors largely now ignored the incident as a one time incident, a bad dream that would go away now that they had awoken. 

Mordante looked across the table at what his sister. A mere mortal, trapped in her own mind. Her desire for Potter was obvious, but hidden well now from the rest. 

But he could see it her eyes, the hunger, the want, the need. 

She will be set free he said to himself, she will be set free. 

Across London a different story was in shape…

Diagon Alley

The shops were mainly closed for lunch, but the restaurants packed and ready for business. 

Busy magical people talked as they ate the most traditional cuisine. 

It was short lived.

A group of twenty men dressed as death eaters suddenly appeared in the centre

The street was turned into one of chaos, some managed to aparte, and others were either to afraid to do anything or were with children who could not. 

It was a massacre as none other for fifty years previous in the history of London. The death toll reached eighty five.

The skull of evil raised its head high, above the flames that engulfed the place. 

By the time ministry wizards came, the dark army had already vanished.

Hogwarts Fourth Year Dormitories 

Ginny Weasley closed her tearful eyes. She was glad he was alright; the strain of her worry for him had taken its toll.

She had shrunken herself into a shell, too scared to ask how he was incase they still suspect her crush.

She laughed, a crush, a living nightmare threatened to consume her. Desire, lust, need and want the manifestations in their true form.

But she would never have him now, his heart belonged to another. She was just a picture in the background, a window still, a curtain to be ignored. 

She felt cold, not from inside, but outside. A wind blew through the white sheets, freezing her skin. She wrapped herself more tightly; the cold however did not change.

_Ginny…._

'Who's it?' she asked 

_Ginny…___

'This is not funny girls, you nearly scared me' she sighed out the breadth in her throat

_Ginny…__ They cannot hear you…. _

'Who are you?' she backed into the corner of her bed

_A friend…_

'Show yourself' she commanded

_Pick a mirror and you will see me…_

'What are you!' she spoke through her trembling breath

_I am you, your needs, your wants, your hopes, your dreams, your reality, your conscious…._

_I am the air you breathe…_

_I am your heart inside…._

_I am your soul within…._

_I am you…_

_And you are me…_

And then with a single stroke her fear vanished

'What do you, or I want?' she said

_To set us free…_

'Free from what?'

_The chains in your mind…._

'My mind?' 

_The chains you that were forged by those around you link by link… throughout your life…._

'How?' said Ginny 

_Take a deep breath __Virginia__ and close your eyes…_

The breath was taken and the eyes closed. Innocence ebbed from the invisible wounds evaporating into the atmosphere, gone through the windows into the darkness of the night.


	36. Desire

A/N: I am so glad many of you enjoy Ginny's involvement. She has a major role in my fiction which will now be revealed. I thank those who reviewed, and request for more.

Princess Kattera:  

Yes, I am writing more. I wanted my fiction to be on a global scale, not restricted to one line of thinking. In that chapter I try to establish the grey areas of the entire war. I do hope you read number 35! Oh! And thank you for the compliment on my poem.

Araina: Thank you, its good to be back. Er, I'm sorry about the massacre thing, please be careful they will be some more to come.

Agi: This chapter will make things a little more clear as to Ginny's loyalties and intentions. 

Spirit of Rain: Jess, thank you! But I believe this and the next chapter maybe better in some ways.  Heh heh, I intend to send more chills and thrills your way!

Dolphin-Tears: Glad to have you back! Um, a lot is going on! Is that question rhetorical? The best way to know the answers is to read (and review).  But what ever it is it involves evil… Once again glad to have you back.

Sarah: Thank you! I hope this chapter is to your liking. It involves mainly Ginny and her new attitude. 

Sailor Geraldine: Thank you!

With the morning light Ginny awoke. 

A gush of energy went through her. The dreary feeling and rot had been washed away from her mind and senses, she felt alive. 

A new confidence radiated from her, the veil of shyness lifted, her personality glowed.

Other around her felt the change and the difference, but they could not place what had changed.

As she passed through the corridors and went into the hall for breakfast, she got more than her usual share of admiring looks, quite many more.

There was something about the way she carried herself, which gave off an aura of seduction, desire as if she was beckoning to them. Yet, she still seemed fresh and innocent as if preserved and unsoiled in mind and body.

She gave a small smile to a Ravenclaw boy, which had the effect of a small heart attack. Luckily no permanent damage had been done. 

Her red hair flaming she sat on the Gryffindor table right next to Harry, something she till date had not really dared. 

Hermione had still not come down from the prefectorial dorms and thus Harry was alone.

'Hi Ginny' said Harry

Ginny whipped her hair back slowly and gave Harry one of her best smiles

'Hi Harry' she replied

Harry looked up from his toast and stared at Ginny for the first time that day. He too was shocked; the change in her was remarkable. 

'Em Ginny, what did you do to yourself?' he blurted

'Why, nothing Harry' she said in a silky voice as she made small circles with her fingers on his thigh, while leaning in close

Harry began to feel extremely uncomfortable in that position.

'I wonder where Hermione is?' he said getting up and excusing himself from the table 

Harry quickly exited from the hall, his breathing quite faster than usual. What on earth had gotten into Ginny! She was almost seducing me!

The he laughed. She was probably playing a joke or something; she couldn't still have that old crush on me…

Could she?

He shook his head. Hermione was coming down the stairs. Should I tell her, he debated. 

'Good Morning Herm' said Harry smiling

'What's special today Harry you usually don't stand at the staircases waiting for me' said Hermione

'Um, nothing, just missing you at the table' said Harry deciding not to tell about Ginny's behavior, what was to tell he thought. 

'Well let's go there then' said Hermione taking his hand

Ginny turned to see Harry and Hermione walking into together hand in hand. 

A surge of jealously went through her, she clenched her fists, willing herself not to loose control. She had felt a little envious before but this feeling of pure blinding hatred was something new. 

The strain was visible in her face for a second, Mordante, his real self not the illusion arrived just in time. It gladdened his heart. 

'Good Morning everyone' he said as he sat down

'Good morning Ron' said Hermione as she sat down with Harry

Ginny by now was calm

'Hey Hermione' she said 

The conversation proceeded as normal after that, breakfast was soon over and general chit chat followed until the periods were to begin.

'Ladies and Gentlemen' said Ginny addressing Hermione, Harry and Mordante 'I need to speak to you in private'

'Um, alright' said Harry, the others also nodded and they headed for an empty classroom

After they were all in and the door closed. 

'So what's up on the Voldemort front?' asked Ginny

The three looked in separate directions trying not to look at Ginny

'Well?' she asked putting her hands to her hips.

'Um' said Harry looking at Hermione

'Er' said Hermione looking at Mordante

'Sure!' said Mordante 'And while you are doing that, please fill me in too'

Realizing they were trapped, Harry and Hermione updated them. Ginny's eyes widened with fear and concern. 

'He asked you to join him?' she said

'Holy Merlin's beard Harry!' said Mordante 'Mind telling me little details like that one!'

'I am totally with them Harry' said Hermione

Harry sighed; this was going to take sometime. 

Somewhere in Pakistan

A man in military dress approached the wizard in long red robes. 

'I have done as you said' the soldier said to the man

'Excellent' said the man in robes 

'There are some details still to be sorted out, but the men at the lower levels will take care of that. You are lucky this is a military government in lateral, once a decision is taken at the top it funnels in quite easily down. In a democracy that would be a little difficult , Pakistan is now under the command of your master' said the soldier

'That much I know' said the man in robes

'My conditions have been met?' said the man

'Twenty billion dollars in the bank of your choice, a ticket out of Pakistan and residency in all our conquered states' said the man in robes

'I believe that covers it' the soldier said.

'One more thing' said the man in robes '_Avada Kedavra'_

The Hallways of Hogwarts

Ginny moved around trying to get a glimpse of Harry as she switched from class to class. Unfortunately she did not know his preoccupation with the mage training that was slowly taking over his entire school life. 

She had received a great shock at the increase in Voldemort's power and her worry for Harry had increased, as with her lust and desire. 

It was becoming an obsession. Like a drug her entire mental and physical self yearned for him. Her mind free from all inhibitions she began to plan. Classes didn't matter, school didn't matter, nothing mattered.... only him, only him.

Warrior Training Room

Harry was undergoing another training session from Dumbledore. 

Armed with sword and shield they both started training. 

They circled like vultures each trying to stare down the other, while from the corner of their eyes they searched for a weakness. 

Dumbledore was the first to attack his swung his sword sending a flaming ball towards Harry. Harry deflected it with his shield towards Dumbledore who ducked to avoid his own weapon.

Harry smiled, Dumbledore smiled in reply. 

Without warning Harry charged, thinking Dumbledore was off guard. The spell struck Dumbledore straight in the stomach. Harry paused for a moment to see its effect. There was none, and a second later the world went black.

'Harry, Harry' a voice spoke softly as Harry Potter opened his eyes

'Good you are awake' said Dumbledore with his classical twinkle 

'Sir, what happened?' asked a disoriented Harry

'You were over confident' said Dumbledore simply

'Why didn't my spell have any effect?' asked back Harry

'I threw the counter charm at it' said Dumbledore 'Its time you learnt them'

Harry groaned. 

Mordante's Chambers

Mordante was busy at work. 

The potion he was concocting was a difficult and tedious task. He had a sedative nearby, if he accidentally spilt some on his skin despite the dragon hide gloves he would drink it immediately. 

The effects were instantaneous and lethal. 

He mused at the irony of it all. The perfect plan to kidnap Hermione could have only two holes, Dumbledore and Hermione herself. 

Dumbledore's interference would destroy the entire plan, as Mordante's real self would be revealed and that would be a great loss to the cause.

Hermione as her initial accent was needed to take her out of the castle. The only way out was through the floo network, a part of which was installed in the three broom sticks. The pub at Hogsmeade…

Security enhancements by Dumbledore had made it impossible to go through the normal methods, including flying and port keys. 

But the potion would do the job effectively. Mordante had intended to use something like the imperious curse, but Hermione's will was strong, and the risk was too great.

This method was simpler and due to its unique nature, extremely discreet. The side effects were of course quite entertaining.

He added the last bat wing and the potion turned scarlet red.

'Scarlet' he spoke aloud 'How appropriate' 

The hallways of Hogwarts

Hermione was attending her classes as normal. Her ability to concentrate though diminished by worry was still incredible. 

Her OWLS were this year and she intended to break all the previous school records. This however required a monumental amount of study. 

At times she did feel guilty as she though she was ignoring the threat of the Dark Lord, but she reasoned that a good education was one of the criteria to defeat his plans. 

She knew she would be studying till late and had already informed Harry, and of course who ever else was present at the time. 

'I will meet him first thing tomorrow' she promised to herself 'But today I shall study'

The opened Advanced Transfiguration and began to read. 

The Hallways of Hogwarts

Ginny became more and more frustrated It was no longer about love and acceptance, but of fiery lust that had to be extinguished at satisfied. She was no longer in a proper frame of mind, her entire view of life changed. 

She closed her eyes, bidding her mind to think. When suddenly the voice came back…

_Virginia__…._

_Virginia__…._

'Yes?' asked Ginny 

_Pick up the bottle…_

'Which bottle?' asked Ginny as she opened her eyes to look around, her hand bumped across a small vial.

_Use it…_

'How?' she asked 

_I shall explain…_

Dinner Time 

The entire Hogwarts assembled for the grand dinner in the hall. The house tables were full of chatter and gossip. 

The Gryffindors by this time had forgiven Ron Weasley as the heart rendering story of his romance spread and found acceptance. 

Mordante now found a reverse situation; the Gryffindors especially the girls were pushing him towards Pansy. 

Harry again found himself sitting between Ginny and Hermione. But Ginny kept her hands to her self. 

Harry forgot the morning incident. 

 He would regret it later.

Dinner being finished, Hermione kissed Harry good night. She had to study and he had to sleep in the Warrior Training room. 

Harry excused himself from the table and walked stealthily through the corridors to reach the entrance of the warrior training rooms. 

There was hardly anyone in the hallways the time appropriate to slip past all.

But there was a follower. A dark shadow with red hair tracked his every movement.

He reached the train centre and walked through the main hall. The shadows fleeing from the light always gave him a slight shiver. 

He moved towards his new quarters and changed into night clothes. He washed his face and hands and lay down on the bed. 

Suddenly a dim glow surrounded him; candles in their hundreds appeared and surrounded the bed. 

A single figure approached him through the dark; he waited apprehensively for it to walk into the light, hand raised in case of any trouble.

He saw Ginny, clad in black lingerie contrasting against her smooth white skin, her long red hair flowing down her side. 

The sight took his breath away; he was half lying down half raised on the bed. 

'Ginny' he croaked 

'Harry' she replied in an innocent, nut seductive voice 

The glow from the candle reflected off her skin, her hair and her eyes, giving her divine unearthly look. She took slow and meaningful steps forwards, enticing, offering, asking, demanding. 

Harry was paralyzed as she approached, her beauty astounded him, his mouth remained open, his mind trying to grasp the situation. 

Ginny walked closer and closer, as she reached his bedside she took out a red bottle. 

'Harry, I need to speak to you' she simply said

She took a large mouthful of the fluid into her mouth.

Before Harry could react she kissed him deeply, using her tongue to force the liquid down his throat.

A/N:

What happens next in the web of treachery and deceit! Next chapter, same fiction…

Please review!


	37. Consquence

Beavarius: Contraceptive? Hardly!

Pragmatist: It was intended. The situation calls for great confusion and worry especially on Ron's part.

Spirit of Rain: Jess, you are right she should be with Harry… 

Gothica Anne Riddle: Yes, it is another cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHAHW! ;)

Sarah: No, not all of them…

This incident had the effect of snapping Harry's mind into reality; he pushed her with all her might. She was sent flying on to the floor. 

He realized his clothes had disappeared.

He made a move to cover himself and curse Ginny with the full body bind. But strange warmth rushed through his body, emerging from his heart and being pumped till his finger tips. 

A conflict started between his muscles, half tried to complete the actions against Ginny the others tried to stop. 

Ginny got up and moved towards the struggling Harry. She ran a finger down his naked thigh and then up to his stomach. 

It happened to them both at the same time, somewhere in their minds a dam burst. Their libidos (sex-drive) went to an astronomical height driving them insane. 

Harry lunged for Ginny and grabbed her around the waist. He kissed her deeply as he pulled her over him. 

Ginny responded in kind. 

Hermione's room

Hermione's roommate had gone to sleep, but as usual Hermione was up studying in her section. 

But this time her head lay on her open book asleep. 

Suddenly she got up. She was sweating profusely and her arms were cold and clammy. She immediately knew something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Perhaps Voldemort had invaded the castle, perhaps her family was in danger…

No, that was not possible, Hogwarts under attack would have awakened by now, and her family was well protected.

The answer came to her mind in a flash...

'Harry' she breathed aloud.

Mordante's Chamber

The dice had been rolled the answer was six.

The plan was going well. Now it was only left to the completion. 

He rose from his seat.

'And so it begins' he said as left the room

Hallways of Hogwarts

Hermione ran through the corridors, attempting to reach Harry.

She had already wasted precious time trying to sneak into Harry's prefectorial room. Only to find and remember that he was in the warrior training room

She ran towards the door to Dumbledore's office and started screaming passwords.

The Warrior training room

Ginny was moaning in sheer pleasure of the moment. But their lust was insatiable, kisses turned to nibbles and nibbles to bites. As they sought freedom and relief from the insane desire thrust upon them.

The hallways of Hogwarts

Mordante broke into a run.

'I must arrive their in time' he said between breathes. 'A second too late and it will all be over'

The warrior training room

Hermione rushed through the initial hall, unable to find the door to Harry's room in the dark.

'_Lumos__!' she cried and her wand lit up showing her the way._

She saw a dim glow reaching out from the depths of the door. Hermione rushed through the door and burst it open. 

The sight that greeted her stooped her in her tracks. A scream rose up from her throat, but it came out as a small gasp.

The sound was enough; Ginny looked from what she was doing. The recognition threw Hermione completely off. 

Ginny smiled a toothed evil smile and continued.

'Harry…' said Hermione

Harry hearing his name looked back at her, his face a carved with bliss and pleasure. He winked and looked away.

Hermione stood there her feet would not move and her mind would not let her stay. In a tearful rage she ran from the room. 

Her destination unknown, she just ran and ran. Flying through the corridors of Hogwarts not caring for the caretaker or his roaming cat, she crashed into Mordante. 

To be specific, Mordante's embrace

'Hermione!' exclaimed the surprised Mordante 'What are you doing here?'

Hermione looked up into the kind and gentle face of Ron Weasley. 

'You, you are crying!' said Mordante 'What happened?'

Hermione was choking. Mordante tried to sooth her down. 

In bits of crying and cracked voice she narrated the incident to Ron, not realizing the impact of Ginny.

Mordante roared with anger and disgust. 

'My sister!' he shouted 

He seemed to forget Hermione and charged towards the training room, only to realize that he knew not where.

'Where are they!?!' he shook her shoulders 'Where are they?' 

Hermione was scared, looking into the face of angry Ron, twisted and curled.  But then the sorrow in her turned to anger, anger for vengeance.

'Follow me!' she said and ran towards the Training Centre

Mordante rushed behind her. 

But they were unable to enter it. A strong force prevented them to enter the door beyond Dumbledore's office.

'No!' shouted Mordante.

Hermione and him started hurling curses at the door. But to no avail.

Fifteen minutes later they collapsed onto the ground. The rage temporarily extinguished by exhaustion. 

'I need a drink' said Mordante 'Will you join me?'

Hermione stared at him. Ron Weasley her true admirer; the faithful Ron, who had waited for her until the last moment, until he could wait not more, not the treacherous Harry Potter… 

Her decisions began to change, so Harry cheats on me. I will show him, I will.

'Of course Ron' she said.

They both rose and headed out.

'Where are we going?' she asked 'The kitchens?'

'No, we need a real drink, the three broom sticks' he said 

Hermione didn't even flinch, 'Let's go then' she said.

They took the secret passage behind the statue which they had located in the third year. 

Slowly they made their way through the tunnel and out the door. 

Mordante helped Hermione rise out from the trap door. 

Hermione climbed out.

'Watch out RON!' she shouted

Mordante turned around to see six figures in black. 

A spell later he was down, unconscious on the floor. 

Hermione took out her wand in a flash, but was assaulted from behind. She fell down in a heap. 

Mordante got up

'Well done men. Victory is ours!' he raised his hand to the air. 

The men followed suit.

'Go now!' he instructed

They bowed, kissed his hand and went through the fire. Hermione was tied gagged and taken along. 

 'Victory' he said and he began to laugh, a cold cruel laugh. 

Hogwarts

It was another beautiful morning at the castle. 

The students rose from their dreams and nightmares to continue and deal with a new day.

In the warrior training room, one person rose early.

Harry Potter opened his eyes to the light of a new day. He fumbled for his spectacles, as usual forgetting he had been cured. 

Instead his hand lay on the shoulder of someone sleeping right next to him. 

Astonished and with trembling body he turned to see who it was. 

The face and body of a nude Ginny stared back at him. She let out a little grumble and turned. 

Harry was left in a state of shock. His mind had not the knowledge of how to react. His eyes viewed her body; he noticed the bite marks here and there.

He looked at himself for a moment, lipstick marks, bites and more were all over his body.  

His mind then went into a dissociated state. Unable to grasp the current situation, it turned on to an automatic mode. 

He found and wore some robes. He headed to the bathroom and washed his face, more than once. 

While reentering the room he prayed it all be a dream, a hallucination of the morning hours creating by his imaginative mind. 

But he was again confronted with the now all too familiar site.  The truth then hit him.

'I slept with Ginny' he spoke it aloud. 

Just then Ginny opened one eye and peered out at the world. Seeing Harry she smiled and stretched, not caring of her current state. 

'Good morning lover' she said with a spring in her voice.

Harry turned red with embarrassment and looked away, with his back to Ginny he spoke.

'Ginny! What happened? I don't remember a thing!' said Harry nervously

'Let me remind you…' she said 'I came to you, you grabbed me and we had mad sex' 

'Ginny, I don't remember anything!' exclaimed Harry

Ginny quickly muttered a spell underneath her breath.

Harry saw it coming a second before it hit him. Suddenly the events of the night flashed through his brain, like a poorly projected movie. 

When it came to part of Hermione's entrance his stomach fell to the floor. He could not grasp what came over him. Why did he react to Ginny that way? Why did he start to have sex with her? What happened?

He collapsed onto the floor. 

Unknown location

Hermione opened her eyes and groaned. Her body hurt all over. 

She slowly rose from her awkward sleeping position, only to hit her head on the bars. Sleep immediately left her and she looked around. 

When she caught sight of the bars that surrounded her, she remembered what had happened. 

Orienting herself she found that she was in a large bird cage which was hung from the ceiling. Bellow her was poorly lit and she could not see the floor.

'I wonder how high I am' she thought aloud 

Then she remembered Harry. 

Warrior Training Room

Harry woke up to find himself in Ginny's lap. She was looking down on him concerned.

'You're still here?' he asked

'Of course my love' answered Ginny

'This is all a mistake!' he exclaimed getting up.

Ginny was still on the floor, but now wearing some robes.

'It's not a mistake' replied Ginny 'I love you and you love me' 

'No!' said Harry 'I love HERMIONE!' 

'The time we spent last night together' said Ginny breathlessly 'You made love to me Harry' 

'I was not in my mind then' he replied

'You were in your mind, as was I' she said getting up 'You love me'

'No, I love Hermione' said Harry

'You love me or you wouldn't have ignored her last night' she said approaching

'I was not in my senses!' he said again

'You love me!' she exclaimed kissing him once more

Harry pushed her away and she fell onto the ground

'GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I LOVE HERMIONE! I LOVE HERMIONE! I DO NOT LOVE YOU!' Harry screamed at her in exasperation

'No, no, you can't mean that' she said from the floor 'You can't' 

'I can and I do!' he shouted

'But, I love you' she said through battered breath

'I'm sorry Ginny, I liked you always, you were a sister to me' said Harry 

Ginny started crying

'I love you!' she sobbed 'You know what it's like to love someone Harry. To love them so much that you would kill the world and yourself for them. I loved you'

'Ginny, try to understand my position, I never looked at you that way' said Harry

'Look at me now then Harry! Look' she cried 'You know what it's like to give and give. Pour your heart again and again. A small world, a slight affection, a span of attention anything would have meant the world to me.  The world! Tell me Harry, tell me please ever once, for a moment, for a fraction of a second did you ever love me?' 

'No Ginny, I, I didn't' he stammered

Ginny took a deep breath which sounded as if she was suffocating. She caught her head in her hands. She then moved her hands back and forth through her hair, her breathing labored and hard, she was still on the ground. 

'He doesn't love me' she whispered 'He doesn't love me'

She started turning her head right and left 

'He doesn't love me' she whispered again 'He, he never did love me' 

She suddenly burst into tears and grabbed Harry's feet

'WHY!!!!! WHY!!!!' she screamed 'I LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU! I WOULD DIE FOR YOU HARRY! WHY HARRY WHY!' 

She started sobbing on to his feet. 

Harry was badly shaken. He had no idea what to do. He obeyed his first instinct and ran from the scene. She needs to be alone he reasoned, to sort things out. She'll come to her senses and then she'll leave. 

He ran through the hallways and towards the lake. Exhausted he collapsed behind some bushes. 

Training Room

Ginny was walking up and down.

'He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me' she said aloud 'I loved, but he doesn't love me' 

A figure walked in, and tapped Ginny's shoulder. 

Ginny turned around to face Harry. 

'I'm sorry, Ginny' said Harry 'I was just a little confused, I love you Ginny' 

'You, you love me?' asked Ginny 

'Of course, I always have' replied Harry 

_Crucio…_

_REVIEW?__ PLEASE?_


	38. Of Prisons and love

A/N: It seems like months since I last updated and it probably is. I am going through a transition in life one that takes much thinking and time. In a few days I will be leaving India and heading for the states (USA) for my college education at Stanford in California. It's due to this transition that I have not been able to update that often. 

To all my faithful reviewers, your support and encouragement takes me forward, Thank You once again.

Sarah Black: Thank you for that excellent and complimentary review, I deeply appreciate it.

Beavarius: Yes! Finally clear and straight sex, none of the mad stuff! Yes I liked the libido comment too!

Gothica Anne Riddle: You gave me quite a fright there initially, and yes I have reviewed!

Spirit of Rain: Edge of your seat, I hope you didn't fall off! Just kidding, I'm quite sorry I haven't updated in a quite but crazy stuff had been happening. 

AgiVega: Me too Agi, sorry I couldn't submit this one for reviewing by you!

Princess Kattera: I intend to simplify things a bit, but they will always remain complex, (hopefully ;) )

Araina: The ending is a little strange, but its quite explainable!

Coell: Will give! : ) 

Omega: Glad to have you back! Yes it is, but this chapter should clear it all up!

Sara Minks: Wow! Sarah! Thank you for so many reviews at one go! Yes it's a little dark, and no I've not gone through any thing that makes me think so (a  part from a little Acne some time back). All the Weasleys are not evil, the others are still there…

august wynd: I am sure this chapter will be quite interesting… ;) 

Unknown Location

 Hermione had cried until the tears would no longer come. She was emotionally drained at Harry's deceit and betrayal. 

Darkness surrounded her and she could only feel around to observe the cage that held her.

Suddenly, a blinding flash went through the room as torches on the wall lit up. She was in some sort of throne room, hanging from the center of the ceiling. 

 She was dangling at least ten meters from the hard rock ground below. 

The door burst open and a single figure in black was followed in by a group of four death eater escorts. The figure in black looked up at her. 

She expected to see the horrific face of Voldemort as described to her by Harry, but instead she saw a face composed of shadowy wind. 

A smile crossed the lips of the figure. A gesture of the hand later the death eaters left closing the door behind them

'Good morning Hermione Granger' said Mordante in a pleasant morphed voice.

Hermione was at first too scared to reply, but she gradually built up her courage.

'Who are you?' she asked trembling

'The one you and your friends have sought to find all year, I am the Heir of Lord Voldemort, you can address me as Lord Mordante' he said in a simple monotone. 

'What have you done with Ron!' she exclaimed realizing that he too had been taken.

'Young Master Weasley is secure in another part of this castle. We wouldn't want collective planning now would we' he said in an admonishing tone which sounded more comforting than vexing.

Hermione slowly began to relax; this was not the barbaric monster she had envisaged but a civilized monster, one that could be reasoned with, at least to a certain extent. 

'Why have you kidnapped us?' she ventured.

'That my dear is a question best left unanswered, undoubtedly in your heart you know why' said Mordante as he sat down on the throne.

'What to do you intend to do with us?' she asked trying a different approach.

'To be quite frank I have quite not decided yet, my father would want to kill you he would gain much satisfaction of it, but I don't believe in quick deaths' he replied 'Oh and in case you think of escaping…'

_Crucio…_

The curse hit her when she was most unprepared. The pain that rushed through her forced her on to her knees screaming. The bars rattled as her body in its fits and jerks hammered against the borders of her entrapment. The ten seconds that it lasted for seemed an eternity to her. 

'That was ten seconds, imagine a time greater' said Mordante

Hermione however could not imagine. 

The lake at Hogwarts

Harry Potter awoke out of his shocked exhausted sleep. It was however good for him, as his mind cleared and he began to think.

Memory which had been temporarily abandoned due to shock returned to him and he was able to play back the sequence in his mind.

'I was drugged' he finally came to the conclusion. 

His thoughts stopped in their tracks when he remembered Hermione.

'No!' he exclaimed realizing what he had done. He had to find her and explain, this was not of his choosing or consent. She was reasonable; she would understand he tried to convince himself.

What about Ginny? 

The though plagued his mind. Either she had be coerced as he himself had been or had orchestrated the entire thing. He preferred to believe and dwell on the former. 

Hermione would however need proof, she would not want it perhaps, but her scientific mind would be satisfied only with an absolution of innocence. 

He would have to report the incident, it could not be hidden. A raving maniac was in roaming through Hogwarts. Whom to tell? Who would be discreet and able to give sound advice? 

Dumbledore of course was the obvious choice in the matter, but Harry was reluctant to seek his help. The situation posed an embarrassing array of questions which he would be very unable to answer in all the details. 

The answer hit him in a flash. Sirius…

Harry in a hurried step walked back towards the castle. 

Unknown Location

Hermione took quite a while to recover. Mordante however sat patiently. 

'Why?' she croaked seeking an explanation for the cruelty. 

'To remind you of the consequences of your future actions will weigh heavy on all, especially you' he said simply 'Also of note is the same treatment for your love sick companion Ron Weasley should you be less than cooperative' 

Mordante had played the friendship card well; it is one thing to endure torment but to thrust it on a friend; that was a different matter. 

'You have your point' said Hermione courage and feeling slowly returning through her body. She would never forget the pain of the Crucio curse. 

'How is your boyfriend these days?' Mordante casually inquired. 

The second blow was under the belt and an emotional one. Hermione's heart stopped as if seized by a crushing fist. Her mouth opened for immediate reply; no words came out. 

'Speechless, I presume?' Mordante said with raised eyebrows 'Oh! How forgetful of me! He was found a new slut to fulfill his physical needs. You were it seems to slow and too conservative for the lustful loving Harry Potter' 

The only two things that kept Hermione form hurling a string of abuses at Mordante were the shock of the degree of his knowledge and the seemingly truth in the matter.

'Speechless' he mocked her again 'Mr. Weasley however was not so, his torture has not been in vain. I would have used the serum but Crucio is so much more exciting'

A tear trickled down Hermione's face. Her spirit had been broken. It had taken only a few hours, hours which seemed like years, but she had finally been broken. The physical, emotional and physiological assault on her senses had crippled her. 

In another time they would have been comforts and comforters, but her mind spiraling down the dark path of depression could not find debate against the points made. Words turned to truth, truth turned suspicions and fears right, and together they became the reality of Hermione's life. 

She was a prisoner in a glorified bird cage, hung up as a trophy, betrayed by her closest significant, stung with the physical pain of Crucio and moved to tears by its use on her friend and at the mercy of a master villain bent on destruction. 

Mordante interrupted her spiral; he could not have her go on into a depressive state, not just yet. 

'What do you believe in?' he asked gently.

'The victory of the light' she whispered, her voice echoing through the empty halls.

'What is light? But a reflection of the dark laterally inverted in the mirror of relativity' Mordante said. 

'A reflection nonetheless' she automatically countered.

'Yes, but they are the same just on opposite ends' said Mordante

'But, the dark is evil' said Hermione.

'Does that make much of a difference?' said Mordante.

'Yes' said Hermione

'Then Harry Potter is on our side' Mordante said triumphantly

'No!' said Hermione a reflex more than a statement

'What he did to you was not evil?' said Mordante

To this Hermione had no answer, her once clear mind was slowly getting confused. She could not reason what Harry Potter had done.

'But he fights you!' exclaimed Hermione

'That he does, but why do you?' he asked

'I love the light, its kind and gentle' she sighed

'And the dark isn't?' Mordante asked back

'The dark isn't' said Hermione

'And we have no respect for life?' added Mordante

'No, none of you have, you kill for pleasure' said Hermione

'Do you like bacon?' he asked casually

'Yes' replied Hermione before she could think the reason for the question

'You would kill animals and beings for taste and enjoyment, to increase the pleasure of your palate, a vegetarian alternative ignore, and you say we have no respect for life' Mordante calmly shot back

Hermione did not expect this approach, Mordante had attacked the very basics of their lifestyles and, and was correct.

'Cows, pigs, chicken, duck, sheep and hundreds of other animals are slaughtered merciless by all, for pleasure… don't even leave babies in eggs alone… life is slaughtered for pleasure… life which could not defend itself…. Killed, maimed… mothers and children tortured for their meat…' said Mordante as if disgusted. 

'What would you have us eat?' said Hermione trying to reverse the barrage. 

'Eat plants, the lowest of life forms considered by humanity; you can suffice your taste and appetite with them. You kill for pleasure Hermione Granger' said Mordante

'I don't, others kill, I just eat' said the stricken Hermione.

'I just eat! It's your demand that creates the problem, your want that is killing them, you kill them every time your fork pierces the flesh' said Mordante

'I'm sorry' she said, tears accumulating around her eyes. 

'No need to be, just understand the light and the dark are the same, just differ in some ways' elaborated Mordante

'The light and the dark are the same….' Repeated Hermione

Mordante smiled, the brainwashing was going quite well. 

The fields of Hogwarts

Emily Watson ran threw the green surroundings of the castle. The fear of the unprotected area kept her from going too far away. The threat which had brought Quidditch to a grinding halt still lurked. 

A smile was on her face and giggle on her lips. Mathew another third year had asked her to be his girlfriend, in front of everyone. 

Everyone was he Gryffindor third year group.

Suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground. Joints hurting slightly she got up checking her self for bruises. Luckily they were none she could see. 

She turned around to find the offending object that had caused her such dramatic pause. Her mouth opened to form a scream, the sound following moments after as she observed the body of a girl lying face down on the green grass.

The scream had its effects and the group of third year girls who were following her discreetly behind rushed forth to her aid. 

'It's a girl!' finally said a shocked third year

'What should we do?' asked another

'Get Professor McGonagall!' exclaimed one as she and another girl ran towards the castle.

A few moments later Professor McGonagall rushed to the scene, the two girls straining behind. 

'What happened?' she asked the present crowd

'Professor, we didn't want to touch her incase something went wrong' whimpered a girl.

Professor McGonagall sucked in her breath at the site that lay before her. The red flowing hair gave slight indication of who it was. The inexperience of the surrounding girls was obvious and nothing could be done. Hopefully it was not too late…

McGonagall quickly went into action, summoning a stretcher she glided her way to the hospital wing. 

It was only in mid-way that she thought to glance and the student's face. The peaceful smile of Ginny Weasley stared back at her.  Rattled for several reasons McGonagall picked up the pace. 

The hallways of Hogwarts

Harry had no idea where Sirius Black roamed normally. Their meetings had been infrequent and multi-local. But luck smiled upon Harry Potter as he ran into the man, or better put the dog in front of Dumbledore's office. 

The dog promptly singled Harry to follow him. The duo unheeded by the surrounding student population headed into a secluded part of the castle. 

'Harry!' said Sirius always glad to see his godson. 'I hope you have finished my homework!' 

It was then Sirius saw Harry's depressed and serious face.

'I was joking!' he quickly added

Before he could do anything further, Harry burst into tears. Sirius tried his best to comfort him and the story came spilling out.

After the contents and the details had been done with in the emotional and dramatical manor that suited the situation, Sirius Black began to think.

'Harry, I agree you were drugged' said Sirius 'And I would have never believed otherwise, but others will need proof, proof which we must provide'

Harry was calm, calmer than he had been in a long while. He had gone into a dissociative state, where he could be there as an observer rather than an actor, the greatest acts of self escapisms. 

Numbly he nodded a yes.

'I can only suggest a theory, someone was controlling Ginny either through a curse or potion, and on that person's command she drugged you' said Sirius rubbing his hands 'The important part right now is to find where is Ginny' 

Hospital Wing

'Madame Pomfrey!' shouted Prof. McGonagall as she rushed the limp Ginny into the hospital wing. She had hadn't given first aid due to the cold nature of Ginny's eyes.

They suggested deep torment and pain, possibly a poison, something McGonagall could not deal with. 

Madame Pomfrey rushed in 'Goodness!' she said as she immediately transferred the patient to a bed.

She began immediately applying a series of healing spells designed to be broad spectrum, curing as many diseases and ailments as possible even when not present. 

The side effects were brutal, but Ginny was far gone and this seemed the last resort. 

'She has no pulse!' exclaimed McGonagall 

Madame Pomfrey gritted her teeth, she was not going to loose her. She pointed her wand at Ginny's heart sending a pulse of energy, shocking it to work. 

Several attempts later a gasp indicated response and the healing spells were started again. 

'She's going to make it' said Madame Pomfrey triumphantly the blue area around Ginny's cheeks began to dissipate 'She's out of danger for now' 

'What happened to her?' McGonagall asked the obvious question. 

'Minvera, where have you seen this before?' asked Madame Pomfrey quietly the answer coming to her in a flash.

'It can't be!' exclaimed an open mouthed McGonagall

'It is' said Madame Pomfrey as she began the conjuring of the cold towels 

A/N: Yes, the answers should be obvious and therefore I expect some of them in reviews…!


	39. A strand of life

Author Note:

I love Stanford University!

And I love all of you my reviewers!

Omega: Thank you very much for that. My time schedule is rather crazy and it does involve extended writing, thus cutting my creative power to a certain extend.

august wynd: Your second guess is correct. The philosophy of this fanfiction has been to temp one into pure evil, dance it, romance it, love it and then burn it… perhaps…

Gothica Anne Riddle:

Thank you! :)

Ouch! Serial Killer? Hmm, maybe I could work you into this dark depressing plot! Heh heh!

Sara Minks: Sarah it will get quite clear in the chapter, that I assure you!

Agi: Sanks!  Yes Ginny is a bit of a problem, I do feel a little regret in torturing all the females! Oh! Well!

Sara Black: Hey! Thanks for the review!

Araina: I am having fun here! Surprisingly it felt like coming home!

Beavarius: Come on to MSN more often! Where are you these days any way!

Somewhere in Hogwarts

'So, you have no idea where she is?' asked Sirius

'I already told you, no' said Harry 'I ran out of that room' 

'The first thing then Harry is to talk to Dumbledore' sighed Sirius

'But I can't tell him all this!' said Harry voicing his fears once again. 

'I'll talk to him, you stay outside' said Sirius as he led the way to Dumbledore's office.

It was a short walk to Dumbledore's office and a Caramel Shrinket later they were inside. Fortunately for them Dumbledore was inside, and appeared to be free. 

'Why don't you come in?' said Dumbledore.

'Sir, I think if best if Harry stays outside and just listens' said Sirius hesitantly

'He can listen better inside' said Dumbledore with a finality that could not be questioned. 

Harry Potter walked in taking a place beside Sirius.

Sirius narrated the entire tail once more in verbatim, Dumbledore remained calm throughout the story.

Harry expected some kind of reaction at the end of the entire tale, but there was none. Dumbledore took a deep breath and stood. Feeling much of his years upon his shoulders. 

He walked towards the windows and looked outside onto the field. 

'I have sensed much darkness in the past weeks, it grows with each moment' said Dumbledore 'Hogwarts is dark from the inside' 

''I have tried, but in vain to seek out this darkness that fills the air with foul smell' he continued 'And at last it has started its despicable work' 

'Headmaster, who do you suspect?' asked Sirius

'The one who I seek is a monster, the Minotaur who prowls the maze of this castle, preying on the souls and minds of innocents, bending them to its will' said Dumbledore

'Sir, How can you sense it?' spoke up Harry

'Years have I been with the light against the dark, one can learn to sense these things in time, the monster has left for now' Dumbledore replied

'Left?' questioned Harry and Sirius together. 

'Left! Either fleeing in the face of adversity or walking successful in its mission' said Dumbledore 'I wondered which one, now I know' 

The silence that followed the moment was interrupted with the fireplace lighting up with a shadow of a face.

'Headmaster!' said the visage of McGonagall 'We need you in the hospital wing, it's an emergency' 

'Wait here' Dumbledore called to Sirius and Harry as he walked in to the flames. 

The Hospital Wing

Dumbledore arrived through the emergency private network that had been installed between his office and the fireplace. It was becoming a necessity as proven this time.

'What's the matter?' asked Dumbledore his voice betraying urgency.

McGonagall pointed to Ginny's face.

It was raining when Dumbledore arrived on the scene.  The ministry wizards were entering and leaving the building with great haste. 

'When is the shuttle coming!' exclaimed one in anguish as he spoke in to the portable fire station. 

Dumbledore had no idea what to expect. It was all over, the war had been finished. 

'Headmaster' said a ministry wizard with reverence. Dumbledore stared into the eyes of the young bright face. The innocence had been snatched from those eyes years earlier by the shadow of the dark monster's work. 

The team made way for Dumbledore to advance, most shook their heads. Dumbledore began to prepare himself for the worst. 

There he had seen the faces of the Longbottoms, calm and peaceful. But their eyes and bodies told a completely different story. 

Dumbledore could feel the pain and torture, the rage and screams emerging from the pupils. 

'Headmaster' said another voice softly. This time however Dumbledore turned to find McGonagall and he snapped out of his reverie. 

'She has been…' he trailed off. 

Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall simply nodded. 

'Merlin' said Dumbledore as a tear went down his cheek. The horror of the deed sank into the room and its occupants were overwhelmed. 

'How, how?' McGonagall shook her head 

It was obvious how, but McGonagall referred to the humanity of it. 

'How far is she gone?' asked Madame Pomfrey, clearly asking for Dumbledore's expert opinion.

'Too far' said Dumbledore 'St. Mungos can not do anything'

The two ladies gasped.

'If am correct she has not only lost some of her mind, but the damage extends to her physical abilities' said Dumbledore gravely.

'She's the daughter of the Minister of Magic' said Madame Pomfrey 'What will we tell him?'

'That unfortunately is my sordid duty' said Dumbledore 'Inform me of any developments' 

Dumbledore exited the hospital wing through the normal passage to his room. 

Dumbledore's Office 

Harry and Sirius turned to find Dumbledore at the door. 

His grave face gave of a thousand signals, each untranslatable. 

'We found Ginny' he said

Harry and Sirius both perked up, this was good news. 

'She was put under the Crucio until she collapsed' Dumbledore added

It was as if a bomb had gone off in the room. Harry and Sirius stood there open mouthed their minds unable to grasp or speak of the situation.

'You to better leave for now' said Dumbledore 'Visit her in the hospital wing, I have to inform her parents'

Harry and Sirius nodded both still numb from shock they slowly walked out of the room and sped their way to the hospital wing. 

Dumbledore stood before the fireplace in his office and sighed.

There is no use putting off the inevitable he thought to himself as he spoke 'Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic's Office'

Unknown Location

Hermione awoke shivering. At first she thought it was cold, but then realized the shivers were from within. A plate of food lay in front of her vegetables and some broth with a side slice of bread. Hungrily she ate what lay before her not even thinking of the malicious contents that could be inside; the truth she revealed to her self was that she was beyond caring. 

'I'm glad you are at least nourishing yourself' said Mordante appearing from the shadows of the room.

'Thank you' Hermione murmured.

'No need' said Mordante back at her 'Let's continue our earlier conversation'

Hermione could barely remember the details, but they had sunk in deep into her subconscious meddling with her mind in more ways than one. 

'We were discussing upon the matter that evil and good are the same' said Mordante

'They are?' Hermione asked not even attempting to answer back, merely accepting the obvious.

'Yes, my dear they are' said Mordante 

'Then why do I fight for the good' asked Hermione

'A mistake perhaps?' suggested Mordante 

'A mistake...' said Hermione aloud

Hospital Wing Hogwarts

Sirius and Harry knocked on the door and were let in by a not to happy Madame Pomfrey.

She murmured something about hassled patients and eccentric headmasters as she went of to fetch more cold towels. 

What immediately struck Harry and Sirius were Ginny's eyes, both felt as if their stomachs had fallen out of their bodies onto the ground bellow. Dark, tortured, enraged, the pain and suffering glared out at them screaming in contrast to the calm face that lay still. 

'How?' the question escaped Harry's lips. 

Sirius however had gone into his own world. Those eyes transported him back to the old days, which was not a very happy journey.

The ministry guards were escorting Sirius Black to his new home, the dreaded Azkaban. There were two of them, their staunch and bodied figures turned into a slump as they battled the fear of the presence of the Dementors that would soon surround the group. 

As the group passed, Sirius's mind subdued with potions and impediments looked forth at a single figure being taken on a stretcher. The figure must have sensed Sirius stare, he lifted his head and looked at Sirius straight in the eyes. The mere contact threw Sirius back in horror; his eyes were two deep pools of pain, exemplified by the condition of his body.

Later Sirius found out the story. The man had been an auror, retired at the end of Voldemort's reign. A small band of death eaters had caught hold of him, accusing him of concealing information about the whereabouts of the dark lord, and wanting revenge for his deeds to their kind. They had first used Crucio as a tool of interrogation and then as one for fun and torture. 

The auror had managed to fight off the group which then proceeded on to their next target, the longbottoms. He was given an award, the Ministry's Award for Citizen Bravery, a civilian award since the auror had been retired. He received it the next day, post humously. 

He was snapped back into the room by Prof. McGonagall

'You have seen in before haven't you Sirius Black' she said to him

He nodded his head unable to speak.

'I've seen countless victims' she added 'always after a death eater attack'

Harry unable to contain it whispered 'What's the condition?'

McGonagall took them to a side as she didn't want to risk letting Ginny hear anything in her sub conscious. 

'Harry, she has been under the Crucio curse too long. Unlike normal pain which the brain shuts off to avoid the threshold, the Crucio attacks the nerve centers themselves, and prevents the brain from locking out. This creates brain damage as the nuro activity peaks to unbearable levels' said McGonagall trying to sound as detached as possible.

'Will she go mad?' Harry asked almost adding like the Longbottoms.

'Not quite Harry, she will retain everything except her motor functions as well as her ability to communicate in any sensible fashion will cease to exist' said McGonagall.

'What, what does that mean?' asked Harry

'It means she will never be able to express herself every again in any form' said Sirius his head in his hands. 

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. This cannot be happening he told himself again. This cannot be happening. It's all a dream, a nightmare; I'll just pinch myself and will awake. The pinch was given, but nothing happened. Harry did not wake up from his 'dream'. 

Tears began to pour from his eyes. The sight of Ginny filled him with grief and guilt. Both for her and for Hermione. Hermione, where was she?  Harry walked up to Ginny and squeezed her hand, she squeezed back.

'Professor!' he exclaimed 

The two turned to face him.

'She's awake!' he said elated.

The two hardly believing him rushed onto the bedside.

'What happened?' cried Madam Pomfrey joining the group.

'She squeezed my hand!' said Harry triumphantly.

The group sighed.

'I'm sorry Harry' said McGonagall 'I forgot to tell you one thing, her motor senses are haywire' 

Sirius tapped her nose. Ginny immediately put up her hands and waved them in little circles and then put them down.

'When will she wake?' said Harry after a moment of pause. 

It was then the bomb shell hit Harry right between the eyes. 

'She's already awake' said Madame Pomfrey slowly.

Understanding dawned on Harry Potter when he finally heard those words. Virginia Weasley was awake, in her senses, and she was unable to do anything with them. Did she even remember anyone? Did she remember him? Did she remember what happened?

'Harry I have strict orders from Dumbledore that no one is to know about this, Miss. Weasley's family is being informed of this as we speak, they have a right to keep this anonymous, more for her sake than their own' said McGonagall trying to distract Harry from the train of thoughts she was sure he was going through.

The second bomb shell hit him harder than the first one. He had totally forgotten about the Wesleys in his plans and thoughts, what would they say? What could he say? Dumbledore would reveal what had happened to them and then...

Sirius watched as Harry's mood sunk to rock bottom, it was quite visible from his face. Sirius understood, after all he had been a teenager, a rather popular one at that, meeting the girl's parents... Sirius's thoughts were interrupted by the knocking of his mind reminding him about Hermione. Merlin's beard! He knew Harry was in allot of trouble. 

Madame Pomfrey kept quiet during this very visual discourse, she hadn't mentioned to anyone what Ginny had been wearing under the school uniform. 

'Sirius, could I speak to you?' finally Harry said. 

'Sure' said Sirius leading him off out of visual sight and ear shot. 

'Sirius, I am dead, what should I do?' said Harry 'The Wesleys have always been so kind to me' 

'Harry you were not in conscious state, you were drugged!' said Sirius

'Even then! How will I ever face them again' said Harry as he put his head into his arms. 

Sirius sighed; he knew this would be long and hard.

'Look Harry, what has occurred has occurred. Yes, it is a disaster what happened, and one of the effects is that your life will never be the same again. You have to accept that, hiding and worrying won't solve anything' said Sirius 

'But, Sirius, what am I to tell them?' said Harry

'Let me and Dumbledore handle that' said Sirius putting a protective arm around Harry.

Unknown Location

It had been half an hour since Mordante had left, or what seemed like half an hour to Hermione. She sat down her mind turmoil the new thoughts and ideas trying to brainwash her old.

She tried to shut out his voice, but it wouldn't work. Taunting her, teasing her, telling her truths she wished not to hear. Harry Potter seemed to be a distant memory to her, one her mind said best forgotten. At least that would dull the pain in her heart. 

From the depths of her mind a slow tune began to play, one she had heard countless times with her mother. It had been her mother's favorite tune, she used to hum it everywhere and sing her to sleep with it.

**I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style.**

**And so I came to see him to listen for a while.**

**And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes.**

**Strumming my pain with his fingers,**

**Singing my life with his words,**

**Killing me softly with his song,**

**Killing me softly with his song,**

**Telling my whole life with his words,**

**Killing me softly with his song... **

**I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd,**

**I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud.**

**I prayed that he would finish but he just kept right on...**

**Strumming my pain with his fingers,**

**Singing my life with his words,**

**Killing me softly with his song,**

**Killing me softly with his song,**

**Telling my whole life with his words,**

**Killing me softly with his song... **

**He sang as if he knew me in all my dark despair.**

**And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there.**

**But he just came to singing, singing clear and strong.**

**Strumming my pain with his fingers,**

**Singing my life with his words,**

**Killing me softly with his song,**

**Killing me softly with his song,**

**Telling my whole life with his words,**

**Killing me softly with his song... **

**He was strumming, oh, he was singing my song.**

**Killing me softly with his song,**

**Killing me softly with his song,**

**Telling my whole life with his words,**

**Killing me softly with his song... **

**With his song...**

Tears flowed once again unchecked as she remembered the old carefree days, free of magic, free of witchcraft, free of dark and light, free of Harry Potter. For the first time in her life Hermione wished she had never got the Hogwarts letter.


End file.
